


Rotkäppchen

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Series: Where Evil Lays [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Paranormal, Period Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <a href="http://photobucket.com"></a>
    <br/>
    <img/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><br/><div class="center">
  <p>In a sheltered wood, resides a small village being terrorized by a monster. Seven hundred years ago this very same village sacrificed all of its children to the beast. Now, seven hundred years later, the creature has returned. Little does Bill know the werewolf is a lot closer than he thinks.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly inspired by **Red** by the fabulous Shibuyainn which can be found in the link below and the new "Red Riding Hood (2011)" movie that's out now.  
>  http://fiction.tokiohotelfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=6983  
> 
> 
>   
> **Shibuyainn** this one's for you.
> 
> Also a special thank you to a special girl called **Daissa** who is my beta. Thank you for your continous help with correcting my horrific grammar. 

_The sound of crunching boots is heard as the dense foliage overhead allowed only small slivers to light to penetrate through. But even these golden rays cannot cut through the darkness that inhabited this dark wood. For as long as Bill can remember, the people of his village have lived in the forest of Gespensterwald or as Bill’s grandmother called it, the “Ghost Forest”. It was rumored that the ghosts of children haunted the forest, and many a traveler had stumbled into the village spewing stories of strange childish laughter and mischievous pranks._

 _But these were no ordinary ghosts, but in fact the ghosts of Bill’s village. Legend told that seven hundred years ago a great beast was terrorizing the village. Many accounts claimed that it was simply a wolf that had made its territory around the area, but others insisted that it was a werewolf committing the killings. Night after night the villagers would gather in the center of the farming fields and find yet another child had been viciously slaughtered. They had tried everything to appease the best, sacrificing lambs or cattle, but nothing seemed to work. Finally the local Lord had intervened and demanded that all of the children in the village be sacrificed, only then would the werewolf truly leave the village alone._

 _Many were outraged at such a suggestion but after much promoting from the minister, they all agreed. On the ninth day of the ninth month, a holy day proclaimed by the minister, all of the children of the village were sacrificed in a nearby field. The following morning all of the bodies had disappeared and the beast was never seen of again._

 _Bill shook his head of these thoughts and gazed out at the landscape in front of him. It was difficult to find footing in the forest as the trees had begun to grow packed tightly together and almost on top of one another, but such would happen if a forest were to be left alone for over a thousand years. Bill had been sent out by his mother earlier in the day to collect mushrooms but the young boy somehow found himself in the deepest part of the wood. The very part that the ghosts of the murdered children were said to haunt. The forest seemed to grow darker the further Bill traveled and soon Bill was squeezing between clustered tree trunks and stepping on roots. Various boulders peeked half out of the ground, covered in a lush blanket of moss, and dead leaves scattered the forest floor. Bill tried to step lightly on them but no matter how cautious, they seemed to emit loud crunching noises with each step. Up ahead Bill could see a small clearing and he stopped momentarily looking behind him. When he was satisfied that he was alone, he pursued onward finally breaking through into the clearing. Then light seemed to vanish all together and Bill stopped._

 _The air was cooler here in this dark open area as the trees obscured any view of the sky entirely. It was already late into harvesting season and soon the snow would come. Luckily Bill had brought his cloak with him and he pulled tight around him, the red material falling over his shoulders like the way water would fall over rocks. All was silent for a few moments and Bill closed his eyes breathing heavily. He had ventured away from the merry chirps of birds long ago on the forest path and now was in a part of the forest that no man would dare enter. An eerily chill seemed to fill the air then as Bill’s breath came out in heavy pants now. He swore that he could see something lurking in the shadows._

 _Fear filled Bill’s chest then as the tale of the werewolf came to mind and Bill dropped his backset of mushrooms at his feet. A deep ominous growl seemed to resonate from within the forest and no matter how hard Bill squinted to see through the darkness he could not make out any shapes but the continuous expanse of trees. The sound of a branch cracking caused Bill to jump and he clutched his hands to his chest in fear._

 _“H-Hello?” Bill called voice cracking. Again a moving shadow caught Bill’s vision in the corner of his eye and he spun around terrified, “Hello? Who’s there?”_

 _“Who is in my forest?” A low dark voice growled. It seemed to shake the ground beneath Bill’s feet and the young boy found himself stumbling backwards in fear. His foot caught on a curved tree root and Bill tumbled to the ground landing among the leaves. Bill’s eyes rounded in fear as he was finally able to make out a large form moving towards him in the shadows. It lurked just on the edge of the clearing so that it was still hidden amongst the trees and Bill screamed in terror._

 _“Get back! Get back! I’m warning you!” Bill cried out resorting to crawling on all fours in an attempt to get away. His palms scrapped along the sharp edges of rocks hidden beneath the fallen leaves and Bill hissed, looking down at his palm that was now sporting a large gash. The smell of blood filled the air and Bill’s back stiffened when he heard the figure in the shadows inhale deeply._

 _“My what a strong smell you have to you.” The dark figure darted from Bill’s sight and Bill whipped his head around in fright. Suddenly he spotted the shadow off to his left and Bill scrambled to his feet, whipping his bloodied palm on his red cloak._

 _“How plump your skin must be to produce such a smell.” The figure grumbled darting from Bill’s vision once more and the boy cried out in fear._

 _Forgetting the basket, Bill began to run back towards where he had come when the figure moved once more. It now lay in the shadows, directly in front of Bill, blocking his path and Bill froze. The creature now as Bill had determined it to be moved closer, bolder than it had been previously, as it reached the very edge of the clearing. It wasn’t very bright in the clearing but it still was light enough for Bill to be able to barely make out the large snout that emerged from the shadows._

 _Fear consumed the young boy’s body then as he found that his feet could no longer move and Bill gaped in fear. The snout was then followed by a massive muzzle, and then the muzzle by a pair of eyes until the creature’s entire head poked out from the shadows. It was a massive beast, taller than any oxen Bill had even seen and larger than the poor boy that stood terrified before it. The creature’s fur was a dark grey similar to that of the normal wolves the men of the village would hunt but somehow more painfully beautiful as the rough tuffs caught in the dim light. The werewolf’s fur reflected in shiny strands as its yellow eyes seemed to illuminate and glow from within. Bill’s mouth opened in a strangled scream and he fell back onto his rump once more as the creature advanced forward._

 _“How pure it smells.” The creature’s face contorted into a grin as teeth the length of Bill’s entire hand was revealed, “How virginal it is.”_

 _“O heavenly Father, in whom-” Bill began to pray as he crossed himself and the creature laughed. It was not a merry laugh like that of the men down at the pub but a dark and sinister laugh that came from behind clenched teeth. The creature moved entirely into the clearing now but Bill’s eyes remained trained on the ground, afraid to look at the beast’s full form, as he recited his prayers even more desperate now._

 _“Pathetic.” The creature taunted extending a massive paw, which resembled more a human hand, to touch Bill’s cheek. The boy jumped at the bristled texture and began to cry as the werewolf’s long sharp claws poked his cheek. They pressed hard in the fat but not hard enough to break skin. The creature watched in silence as the boy’s tears ran down the boy’s cheeks and onto his claws. The small droplets of water ran down the vertical grooves in its blacks claws as the boy continued to pray and cry._

 _“My young virgin,” The beast grinned forcing Bill to look it in its large eyes, “There is no God to save to you here.”_

 _The last thing Bill saw was the large maw of the beast’s mouth opening and the feeling of pain as its teeth penetrated his soft skin._

 

“No!” Bill screamed shooting up in his bed. He blinked for a few moments as he took in the quaint interior of his small cottage, before looking down at his still slumbering twin besides him. Tom shifted in his sleep, grumbling and clutching for Bill, as Bill released a sigh of relief that he was safe at home.

 

For the past three months Bill had the same reoccurring dream, he was alone in the forest when the terrible werewolf of legend would come and consume him. It was truly frightening, and would always result in Bill awaking in a cold sweat. He hadn’t told his parents yet of this strange dream and Bill fell back into bed breathing heavily.

 

Besides him Tom stirred once more before the other twin found himself waking up. He looked through blurry eyes at the sight of his dark haired twin brother who laid awake white as a ghost.

 

“Mmm.” Tom groaned slinging an arm across his twin’s torso, “Bill?”

 

“Yeah?” Bill’s voice replied softly yet filled with fear. Bill’s tone troubled Tom and he sat up more.

 

“What happened?” Tom asked worried. Bill simply shook his head, long straight strands of ebony hair thrashing around his head, and Tom hugged the young boy closer, “Did you have another nightmare?”

 

“Yes.” Was Bill’s whispered response. They were too old to be sharing a bed like this, but the Kaulitz family was poor, so even though both boys were seventeen they still shared a bed. It was still in the middle of the night and both twins feared waking their parents, but Tom could not keep his voice down when it came to protecting his other half.

 

“Oh Bill.” Tom sighed pressing his nose into Bill’s shoulder and the other shuddered, “Don’t be scared. I’m here.”

 

“It was so real, Tomi.” Bill whispered letting Tom hold him close. He could not help but stiffen at the contact. Logically Bill knew that it was not Tom that he needed to fear but his body reacted otherwise.

 

“What was it about this time?” Tom shifted slightly so that his leg brushed against Bill’s, “Did you… did you dream about me dying again?”

 

“Y-Yes.” Bill lied and Tom tightened his hold even more in an effort to comfort him. Bill had still yet to even tell Tom about these strange dreams he was having. Bill knew that something truly terrible was wrong with him, why else would he dream of such terrible things? He feared that if anyone found out that they would try to exorcise him or something, assuming that a demon had consumed Bill’s soul.

 

But Bill knew that he could not go on like this. The countless sleepless nights were taking a toll on his body and Bill had finally decided to seek advice from the village’s minister. It would be kept confidential like all confessionals were, but Bill could help but fear for his safety.

 

“You don’t have to dream about such things.” Tom whispered, his voice now thick with sleep, as his eyelids began to droop, “I’m always going to be to protect you, no matter what. I promise you that Bill.”

 

“I know you are, Tom.” Bill yawned in response as he too began to feel tired. Exhaustion finally caught up with the two twins, as they were lulled back to sleep in their small abode. Little did Bill know, something quite sinister was brewing in the dark air that night, as the phases of the moon drew closer and closer to that of a full. The small village would not remain peaceful for long.

 

* * *

 

“Come in, lad.” Minister Jost beckoned and Bill stepped tentatively into the small single room church. Three perfect rows of benches flanked the long aisle leading to the alter and Bill swallowed as he took in the sight of the colorful mosaic above.

 

“Quite something isn’t it?” The Minister asked shutting the doors behind them as the sounds of the outside world became muffled. Bill nodded, hugging the red cloak that he always wore tighter around his neck. It was chilly in the church and yet the air felt stale.

 

“That’s the mosaic that tells the legend of the Dark Beast.” Bill stated simply. He drew closer taking in the full scene that lay on three large panels that illuminated the church in a soft red lighting.

 

“Right. See that panel there?” Minister Jost asked pointing to the first one. The glass was a mix of black and dark blue glass to illustrate the night the Dark Beast first came, “That’s the first in telling the story of our village.”

 

“I know the tale.” Bill frowned as he looked at the second panel depicting the beast devouring a young girl. Her torso was being clutched in the werewolf’s massive paw while her lower half lay strew at its feet. A gory scene indeed to behold but Bill did not find himself cringing as he had in the past.

 

“As I’m sure all young children do.” Minister Jost nodded solemnly. He turned to Bill and placed a wrinkled hand on the boy’s sharp shoulder, “Now my child, tell me what has been bothering you so much. You mentioned that you are unable to sleep?”

 

“Yes.” Bill sighed glancing around the church momentarily, “I have been having the same dream, or rather nightmare, over and over again. No matter what I do, I cannot sleep a full night’s sleep any more. My mother had tried everything from herbal teas to singing to me, but nothing seems to work.”

 

“A reoccurring dream?” Minister Jost frowned scratching at his chin in thought, “Have you wronged anyone lately, my child? Guilt is often a factor in sleepless nights.”

 

“No.” Bill shook his head, “Or at least I cannot think of anyone that I have wronged. I try to abide by the rules of God and try not cause others pain.”

 

“As a good child should.” The minister’s frown deepened as he thought harder, “Have you sinned as of late? I know it’s a ridiculous question to ask a pious child as yourself, but I must.”

 

“No Father.”

 

“Then I cannot think of why this dream plagues you. My child, tell me what this dream is of.” Minister Jost motioned for Bill to sit.

 

“I dream of…” Bill trailed off fisting the red material of his cloak in his hands.

 

“Pardon? My hearing is failing me in old age. Speak up.” Minister Jost leaned forward to hear Bill better and the boy chewed on his lip.

 

“I dream of,” Bill peeked up at the mosaic overhead shyly, “I dream of the Dark Beast.”

 

The minister drew back with a gasp and stared at Bill in horror. Bill ducked his head in shame as a silence fell over the two of them. As the minister took his time to find words, Bill stared down at his hands. Occasionally ghosting his fingers over where the red light of the mosaic lay on his palm.

 

“Your dreams are of the Dark Beast?” Minister Jost said trying to catch Bill’s eye, “This is what has been plaguing you? Bill, you must tell me what these dreams are of.”

 

“I dream that I’m alone in the forest.” Bill sighed looking up to glance at the second panel, “Far off the forest path and I come across the beast when I am picking mushrooms. It corners me in a grove of trees and then… it eats me.”

 

“How long have you been having this dream?” Minister Jost demanded rising to his feet and Bill jumped with fright.

 

“W-what?” Bill asked, eyes wide.

 

“How long have you been having this dream? Tell me!” Minister Jost’s caring tone was now gone as he grasped Bill by the front of his cloak and shook him. Bill uttered a cry of fright as the angry man shouted at him.

 

“I don’t know! I don’t know!” Bill cried, “Three months? Maybe more. Minister Jost, release me at once! What have I said?”

 

“Did this dream start before the harvest?” The minister looked crazed now as his grip tightened on Bill and Bill tried to back away in fear.

 

“Yes!” Bill squirmed in hopes of breaking free, “It started the night before the harvest season began. I remember my mother and father had prepared a large meal that night before I went to bed.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes!”

 

The man let go of Bill’s cloak with a defeated look on his face and he sank back down onto the prayer bench. Bill watched in anticipation, fearing another outbreak, but Minister Jost simply put his head in his hands and groaned.

 

“Father what is it that I have said to upset you?” Bill trembled tugging at the pulled-on material of his cloak.

 

“The very end of this harvest season marks the seven hundredth year anniversary to when our village sacrificed all of its children to the Dark Beast. It was then that the villagers never the saw the beast again.” Minister Jost replied shaking.

 

“What does that mean, Father?”

 

“On my trips to the Trinity, I have spoken with other ministers many of which have outdated our church here. They have said, in their historical records, every seven hundred years a beast similar to ours returns to kill the children of the village. There have been various ways to get rid of the beast, but seven hundred years later the beast returns without fail.”

 

“Others?” Bill whispered now trembling as well, “There are others besides the one in our history?”

 

“ _Guardians of the Forest_ the town of Elijah has called them.” Minister Jost shook his head, “This will be the first anniversary of the beast that plagues our village. I have feared this day for quite some time, but now with the knowledge of your dreams, I cannot ignore this any longer. The Dark Beast will return at the end of the harvest season. And it will kill again.”

 

“But Minister!” Bill cried falling to his knees besides the man, “You can not just sit back and do nothing! We must warn the others-”

 

“Do not!” Minister Jost’s hand shot out to grab Bill’s wrist, “Do not tell the others of this just yet. It will do nothing but cause them to frenzy. I will consult with the Listing Family, as they are a clan of strong hunters, surely if anyone can kill this beast it is the Listings.”

 

“You cannot seriously expect a mythological beast such as a werewolf to be killed at the hands of a simple man!” Bill cried in disbelief, “Minister, we must seek help from the Trinity!”

 

“I am the Minister of this village and I shall decide what the best course of action is to be taken! Do not question a representative of God, boy!” The minister snapped, “You are to speak to no one of this. Do you understand, Bill? It will only cause the mothers of this village much pain. I plead of you, my child.”

 

“I will not tell.” Bill muttered, “But I still think it would be best to seek help from the Trinity.”

 

“I will ask them as the date approaches.” Minister Jost nodded, “But first I shall speak with the Listings. That reminds me, their youngest has shown an interest in you.”

 

“Georg.” Bill said flatly.

 

“Yes Georg!” The minister smiled patting Bill on the shoulder, “He is a fine huntsmen.”

 

“I do not care much for the hunt.” Bill scoffed turning to leave, “Is there nothing you can do to rid me of these dreams, Minister?”

 

“Nothing that I can immediately think of. There are much deeper things to be worrying about now that your childish nightmares, child.” Minister Jost chided and Bill gritted his teeth, “I suggest going to the forest. Maybe you will find your answers there.”

 

“I will try.” Bill called walking back towards the doors, red cloak fluttering around his ankles, “Good day Minister.”

 

“Beware, child.” Minister Jost called after Bill, “Do not think yourself an adult yet, just shy of eighteen years. You too are prey for the Dark Beast.”

 

Bill frowned at the man’s warning as he stopped to hesitate in the doorway. He glanced one last time at the mosaic that hung over the church as his eyes stopped to rest on the third and final panel. It was of a scene depicting the women of the village sobbing over the bloodied ground in the farm fields. The children’s bodies were no where to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Red Riding Hood would become a tale told throughout European history long after small Bill and his red cloak has vanished in time. But the dull twisted version of such a tale cannot do the true tale justice. But none of that is important right now.

 

Following Minister Jost’s advice, Bill ventured into the woods. Very much like how he dreamt the previous night, Bill entered the woods in his red cloak and a basket of mushrooms at hand. His mother had sent him to the market earlier for the small fungi, but Bill had made a side stop at to meet with Minister Jost. Bill was now even more off schedule as he walked down the forest path deeper and deeper into the woods.

 

“If anything should happen to me at least she’ll know to come looking.” Bill muttered staring in wonder as his surroundings began to change the further he ventured.

 

The once russet leaves soon turned damp and dark brown. The path was no longer wide and flat, but bumpy and narrow as the surrounding roots of the trees began to encroach on the path. The cheerful chirps of birds soon died away as the branches overhead began to block out the sunlight and Bill shivered as he was suddenly reminded of his dream. Everything was all to real in that moment as Bill paused to look back down the part of the path he had just come from.

 

“There’s no going back now.” Bill said shaking his head. He set his shoulders back, standing tall, and he continued his journey.

 

Soon there was no path to walk on at all as the dirt road turned into the dense forest floor. The forest was not as frightening as Bill had imagined it to be and he released the breath that he had not been aware he’d been holding. The air was colder here but refreshing as Bill had an extra spring in his step. It was like walking through a fairy tale and it intrigued Bill to no end.

 

Growing up Bill had always heard of Gespensterwald as being a dark and sinister place, filled with robbers and all things that small children were warned to avoid. To Bill’s village the forest had represented the unknown and to some evil itself. And yet, as Bill moved agilely through the maze to tightly packed trees, he felt something strange within him.

 

It was like Bill had discovered something old and familiar. He felt like the forest was completing a part of him that he never knew was missing. He felt like he was finally home.

 

The last thought truly disturbed Bill and he stopped in his tracks. ‘Go to the forest’ Minister Jost had told Bill but now Bill felt like he should not be there at all. He was frightened by how calm he was acting even though he was in an uncharted and unexplored area of the forest. Who knows what dangerous creatures lurked within the massive wood, waiting to tear Bill to bits?

 

Bill quickly turned around and began to head back towards the forest path. The sounds of his breathing filled his ears as Bill’s heart rate picked up. Surely nothing had changed since Bill had first arrived in this part of the forest, but fear was now in control and Bill now feared this place. The trunks of trees seemed to pop up unexpectedly as the young boy ran frantic through the forest.

 

“I shouldn’t have come here.” Bill whispered brow creased with fright. Behind him he could have swore that he heard a branch breaking and Bill increased his pace.

 

“Foolish.” Bill’s heart was beating faster and faster inside of his chest.

 

The blood flowing through his veins had picked up to a dangerously high rate now as it coursed just beneath the white surface of Bill’s skin. Fine beads of sweat fell down the boy’s temple and rolled down his neck. Suddenly the red cloak that had always offered Bill warmth felt too hot.

 

“No.” Bill whispered breaking into a full out run now as foolish fear urged his legs faster. The sound of another branch snapping was heard and Bill did not even utter a noise as he forced himself to go faster.

 

The only sounds he could hear now were the rhythmic pounding of his boots on the forest floor and the uneven texture of it. His long black hair flowed behind him like a mighty stallion’s mane unwittingly sending his sent into the air. The scent of fear.

 

Bill pushed himself harder, closing his eyes in fear of seeing the great werewolf running along side him, when finally Bill saw behind closed lids light. He opened his eyes and came to stop as he now stood in the middle of the forest path. Bright sunshine and the sounds of birds greeted him and Bill collapsed on the ground.

 

“Foolish.” Bill fisted his hair in hands, “Foolish! Foolish! Foolish! I know better than to go into the forest alone.”

 

His heaving chest soon slowed with time as Bill managed to calm himself. The knuckles on the hand holding his basket had turned white and Bill winced as he flexed them. The boy only spared one last look towards the dark part of the forest before he headed home.

 

* * *

 

A blood-curdling shriek filled the air.

 

“Tom!” Bill laughed gathering his cloak in his hands as he broke into a run, “Stop it!”

 

“Argh!” Tom laughed holding out his arms wide at his sides as he chased his younger brother, “I’m going to eat you!”

 

“Enough!” Simone cried from her spot on the blanket, “The two of you are acting like children!”

 

“Let them be Simone.” Gordon smiled sitting down besides his wife, “They will not remain young like this forever. Let an old man enjoy the few glimpses of their childhood that they have left.”

 

The entire Kaulitz family had taken an afternoon off and trekked up to the less dense recreational areas of the forest. It was still within the village boundaries acting as a place for the entire village to gather and have fun. Currently the two twins were chasing each other around the open grassy field as Simone took shade beneath a tree on her blanket. Weeks had gone by since Bill’s visit to the minister and was almost forgotten now as he ran around in the sun. The end of harvesting season was just around the corner but Minister Jost had still yet to say anything to the other villagers. It had not calmed Bill’s worry but he was unsure of whom to turn to for help. Surely the minister would take care of things, he always had in the past.

 

“I’m going to eat you up, little girl!” Tom growled menacingly lunging only to catch a squawking Bill in his arms.

 

“No, Tomi! No!” Bill giggled as Tom’s hands descended to tickle his twin as the two fell into the long grass.

 

Tom being the older twin, and having the upper hand, managed to pin Bill beneath as he tickled his sides ferociously. Bill’s eyes were closed with tears as he rolled ineffectively from side to side, his whole frame shook with laughter. As the two continued on with their playing, Simone could not help but notice the two changes in her little boys. Gone were the days of their identical mischievous smiles, only now to be replaced by two young men. Bill had grown his dark hair out so that it hung by shoulders like that of a girl’s. There was nothing wrong with that in the village, it was just that most men grew up to become the typical man of the house. Bill’s case was special in that he refused to be involved in the hunt or farming, no ideal husband material, as he stayed behind in the village to help with mother with house chores.

 

Bill’s frame was tall and slender while Tom’s was wide and strong. The young blonde haired boy that Simone had once teased for his girlish blonde locks had cut his hair short like that of his father’s. Tom had assumed the role of a young man in house as helped Gordon out in the fields. The result had changed Tom’s body from the small lanky form of a teenager to the strong muscular build of that of a man. Already girls in the village had started to pursue Tom as Bill had his own suitor to handle. Georg Listing, the village’s top hunter, had shown quite an interest in Bill.

 

Like most families in the village nowadays, the Kaulitz family farmed for their main source of meals. Hunting had once been a large sport, as people from surrounding areas were attracted by the strange animals found in Gespensterwald, but now hunting was somewhat outdated. Only a few select families prided themselves in mainly hunting in the dark forest, one of them being the Listings.

 

“Tomi!” Bill gasped for breath and finally Tom stopped his tickling. Bill turned on his side and clutched his stomach with a pained look as he tried to regain his breath. Simone sighed, there would be no little wife at home for Bill in the future.

 

“Oh! I think you broke something.” Bill gasped sitting upright more as Tom climbed off of him.

 

“You’re fine.” Tom rolled his eyes. He was panting slightly and in their scuffle the first three buttons on Tom’s white shirt had come undone. It was a preposterously large item of clothing that hung loose on his frame and clung to his skin in the wind.

 

“Do you remember when we were little?” Bill sighed falling backwards in the grass. He tucked his arms behind his head and gazed up at the white clouds that moved steadily overhead, “We used to come here everyday with Mom.”

 

“I remember you crying when you got your head stuck in a tree.” Tom laughed lying down besides his twin and Bill turned his head to the side to glance at Tom.

 

“It was your fault, you know.” Bill smiled and Tom grinned back.

 

“You were the one that insisted on looking for forest fairies.” Tom threw back and the two laughed sadly, missing the days of childhood naiveté.

 

“Mom is probably watching us right now.” Bill whispered unable to help but notice how Tom’s eyes seemed to glow amber in this light. Tom was staring intently at him and Bill blushed.

 

“That is unless Dad’s trying to entice her into some fun.” Tom winked.

 

“Tom!” Bill shouted sitting up as he swatted at his twin, “That’s disgusting!”

 

Meanwhile a little ways off Gordon and Simone were laughing on their blanket. They watched as Bill stood up and began to walk up to a scraggy tree, actively pointing at a hole in its trunk. Tom quickly walked over and began to flail his arms bit as he shouted as well.

 

“They’ll never grow up.” Simone shook her head in embarrassment.

 

“I don’t think I want them to.” Gordon sighed sadly.

 

“Tom!”

 

* * *

 

Bill was hanging up the laundry to dry in the sun when he realized he had a visitor. Prestigious Georg Listing stood leaning against the tired wood of Bill’s cottage with his mouth turned up in a smug grin. He wore a decorated green tunic with his family’s crest proudly displayed on the front and his long shining brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. He sent Bill what he must of thought was a debonair smile.

 

“Good afternoon Bill.” Georg pushed off from the cottage and drew closer. Bill sighed and placed the basket of laundry he’d been holding down on the ground.

 

“Good afternoon Mr. Listing.” Bill said simply as he wiped his sweaty palms on his apron. Georg pulled a face at the formality.

 

“Come now Bill.” Georg groaned walking straight up to the boy now as he stood before Bill, “I’ve already told you that I prefer being called Georg. There is no need for you to be so formal with me.”

 

“We’re not married yet _Georg_.” Bill scoffed turning to return to his work but Georg’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

 

“So you’ve decided?” His green eyes were alight with joy.

 

“I’ve been thinking about it.” Bill shrugged off Georg’s hold and Georg’s face fell.

 

“Bill you’ve been considering it since I proposed in the spring. I want a clear answer from you.”

 

“No,” Bill frowned glaring at the other, “You want an affirmative answer. I’ve already told you no before but you won’t accept that now will you?”

 

“Who else would you marry in the village? Huh, Bill? Surely not a girl.” Georg laughed at the idea of Bill being the man in a family not noticing the enraged glare he was receiving.

 

“I do not like that fact that everyone in this village is trying to force me to be with you. I have not even been given a choice in the matter! From the day we turned fifteen years everyone has told me that I am to marry you. As if I had decided already!”

 

“Bill I want to marry you. Why can you not see that? No one is forcing you to but I genuinely want to. You are the most beautiful person in the village, out of men or women.” Georg moved closer once more so that he was now cupping Bill’s face. Bill met his gaze reluctantly.

 

“I am not a prize to mount on your wall.” Bill sneered, “You can not catch me like you would a boar.”

 

“That is not what I meant! You twist my words; I simply meant that I am greatly attracted to you. Why do you have to misinterpret everything I say?” Georg looked hurt.

 

“Because nothing you say signified any intelligence.” Bill muttered softly and Georg was unable to clearly hear him.

 

“What?” Georg asked.

 

“I have talked with my parents about it.” Bill sighed sounding defeated and Georg’s face lighted up once more.

 

“And?” He breathed excitedly.

 

“They have urged me to accept your proposal.” Bill looked away.

 

“But what is your answer?” Georg became very serious as he unconsciously massaged Bill’s neck tenderly.

 

“I have decided that it would be better if we married.” Bill smiled although it did not reach his eyes. Georg stared at the boy in disbelief before releasing a cry of joy. He flung his arms around Bill’s thing waist and pulled Bill close for a kiss. Bill was caught off guard at the movement and barely managed to turn his head to the side in time, landing Georg’s kiss on his cheek.

 

“Not until the wedding.” Bill sighed pushing out of Georg’s arms and wrapping his own arms around himself.

 

“Oh.” Georg blinked before breaking into a smile, “My bride does not want to sneak a taste before being wed?”

 

“Don’t push it.” Bill snapped, “Do not utter a word of this to anyone. I want to wait until the spring to announce it. We will marry in the early summer.”

 

“So you have been thinking this over.” Georg smirked and Bill rolled his eyes, “Alright then, anything my bride wants. I had been thinking of a winter wedding but the summer works just a fine.”

 

“I mean it Georg!” Bill snarled advancing on the significantly wider male and poking him in the chest, “Not a word!”

 

“Not even my parents?”

 

“And have your mother gossip among all the women in the village? I think not.”

 

“Bill you have no idea how happy this makes me.” Georg sighed looking as if he would float up into the air at any moment, “I have dreamed of this day.”

 

“And you will only continue to if any of this gets out.” Bill warned once more and Georg chuckled merrily.

 

“I promise. I’m going home now Bill, it grows late.” Georg pressed a kiss to Bill’s cheek before he could protest. “I shall see you tomorrow.”

 

“Goodnight Georg.” Bill waved turning back to hanging the laundry once more.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

* * *

 

It was later in the evening that Tom fell ill. He broke out into a cold sweat at around dinnertime and was sent to bed early. Gordon had dismissed it as sun poisoning, but Bill had decided to stay by Tom’s side just in case.

 

“He’ll be fine.” Simone had said.

 

“I’ll just stay with him to be sure.” Bill had shrugged.

 

But Bill was not as carefree as his parents seemed to be. Tom often lately had been getting these strange pains and would periodically break out in chills. He had described it as an immense pain in his lower regions and back. He would be tortured with headaches late at night that now kept him awake as Bill’s nightmares did. The two would now lie in bed, both awake, suffering their own pains. They did the best to calm each other but it often did not work.

 

“Tom?” Bill called softly returning back to their room with a wet cloth, “How is your head doing?”

 

“Ugh.” Tom groaned rolling in their bed as he pulled the sheet higher over his head, “I feel as if something is knocking around inside of it.”

 

“Don’t be silly.” Bill said approaching along side the bed. He gazed down at Tom’s red face and placed the wet cloth gently across his forehead. Tom released a sigh of relief and grabbed onto Bill’s arm.

 

“Stay with me.” It was more of a command than a question and Bill seated himself on the bed besides Tom.

 

“I don’t understand what’s happening to you.” Bill said quietly, “We’ve gone to the doctor twice now and he doesn’t know what to make of it.”

 

“It’s nothing.” Tom smiled weakly, “Just some sun poisoning like Dad said.”

 

“I don’t think sun poisoning would affect you this much.” Bill shook his head, “Do you still have a fever?”

 

He placed his hand to Tom’s forehead and frown when he felt the warmth there. Tom complained something about a headache once more and Bill began to lightly massage his head. His fingers moved in soothing strokes across Tom’s taut brow until the tension began to slowly leave Tom’s body. Bill continued with motions, unaware when his hand began to travel elsewhere. Bill began to absentmindedly stroke his fingers through Tom’s short blonde hair as he thought of the harvest season coming to a close. He thought of how the minister had still yet to warn the villagers and he thought of the legend of the Dark Beast. He thought of how much food Gordon and Tom had brought in this season and thought how the surplus would last them long throughout the winter. Bill did not realize his actions until Tom moaned appreciatively. Bill gasped and retracted his hand at once.

 

“Don’t stop.” Tom groaned once more as he shifted beneath the sheets and a feeling of uneasiness came over Bill.

 

“I don't think I should.” Bill frowned.

 

“Why not?” Tom’s tone became angry as he struggled to sit up more in bed.

 

“Tom, do you think we’re weird?” Bill asked suddenly. Tom remained silent for a few moments as he thought over his words carefully.

 

“I don’t think we’re weird. I think that we’re just more special than everyone else.” Tom smiled, “Why?”

 

“Georg mentioned to me the other day that he didn’t like how close we are.” Bill whispered looking down at the patchwork comforter now.

 

“What?” Tom thundered enraged at once. Tom always had a short temper but as of late it seemed to grow worse whenever Georg was around, “Who is he to say how close we are?”

 

“Tom, do not yell.” Bill hissed sending his twin a murderous glare, “I was just asking. Everyone in the village has always thought us to be weird and now that Georg’s mentioned it, I really started to think about it. I mean, we are closer than other sibling in the village.”

 

“That’s because those people don’t have a twin. They wouldn’t understand what it’s like to have someone in your life that is a part of you.” Tom’s voice was still raised and Bill sighed.

 

“Who is he to judge us?” Tom shouted, face going even redder. “Who is he to talk to you in such a manner?”

 

“As is his right as my future husband!” Bill snapped instantly regretting it. Tom’s face fell instantly and Bill looked away.

 

“I did not know that you had accepted his proposal already.” Tom said.

 

“I did this afternoon.” Bill looked at Tom only to see that he was looking elsewhere.

 

“Do Mom and Dad know?”

 

“Yes.” Bill bit his lip, “They were the ones that encouraged me to go through with it.”

 

“I don’t see why you have to marry him.” Bill groaned.

 

“Tom not again.” Bill rubbed his temples, “We’ve been over this.”

 

“Yeah that you refuse to farm and such,” Tom snorted, “But I still don’t see why you have to marry him. You could find a girl to marry. There has to be someone that would marry you.”

 

“Oh gee, thanks Tom.” Bill frowned.

 

“No I’m serious. Why do you have to marry Georg?”

 

“Because he’ll take care of me!” Bill raised his voice, “We have talked about this Tom! Do not start again tonight.”

 

“You are not his to be taken care of!” Tom roared suddenly very angry. Within an instant Tom was grabbing Bill by shoulders and shoving him down on the bed. Their positions switched, as now Bill was the one lying in the bed with Tom hovering over him.

 

“Get off of me!” Bill hissed looking frantic towards their bedroom door, “Have you gone insane?”

 

“I…I…” Tom looked utterly shocked at his reaction and he quickly scrambled off of his twin.

 

“You have been acting so violent lately.” Bill sat up and brushed himself off. He climbed over Tom and off the bed so that he was no facing his twin.

 

“I am going downstairs.” Bill sighed heading towards the door, “Call if you need anything.”

 

“Bill.” Tom begged reaching out with one hand as if to stop Bill, “Please don’t go.”

 

“No. You need to rest in order to get over this illness.” Bill shook his head. “I’ll come to check on you later.”

 

“Bill.” Tom pleaded once more truly upset with his actions.

 

“Goodnight Tom.” Bill said simply. The door shut closed behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

_“How pure you smell.”_.

 

“No.” Bill groaned turning his head to the side.

 

 _“I can smell your virgin blood.”_.

 

“No.” Bill whimpered tossing once more, “Stop.”

 

 _“Will you let me have one taste, my little virgin?”_

 

“No. No.” Bill mewled kicking out his legs wildly.

 

 _“Just one taste._

 

“No. Stop.” Bill’s brow creased as he began to thrash even harder, “No.”

 

 _“Just one.”_

 

“No!” Bill screamed shooting up out of bed. Bill’s head swung around wildly searching for the dark figure that no longer seemed to be there. His nightclothes clung to his skin with sweat and his sheets lay kicked to the bottom of the bed.

 

“Tom?” Bill looked to Tom’s side of the bed to find it empty and he glanced around the room confused. It was already light outside and Bill broke into a new panic as he jumped from bed.

 

“Why did no one wake me?” Bill muttered to himself as he ran about the small room to find something to wear, “How long have I been asleep?”

 

As Bill struggled to pull on a long-sleeved tunic, he realized that the house was suspiciously quiet. No matter how late Bill slept in he should have been able to hear Simone’s humming as she collected the eggs from the coop. Or the soft grunts of Tom as he tended to the fields outside. Bill could not even hear the ever constant clucking of the chickens they kept outside and a wave of uneasiness fell over him.

 

“Mom?” Bill called grabbing his red cloak as he rushed towards the kitchen, “Mom?”

 

He burst through only to find the small area empty. The soup pot was still hanging in the fireplace and the fire seemed to be steadily burning. Bill then rushed towards the window above the sink and gazed out at the farming fields only to find those too were empty.

 

“Where is everyone?” Bill whined throwing open the door and heading off towards town. It was not a long walk but the Kaulitz family lived on the very edge of the village. Surely his family could not have gone far.

 

As Bill approached town he discovered that the other surrounding fields were empty as well. Then upon entering the more densely packed area of the village he found that the houses and establishments there were empty as well. Mr. Hauls’ blacksmith shop was closed as well as the farmer’s market that normally teemed with people. As he ventured further into the village, Bill could finally hear the faint rumblings of people. He continued on further until he had crossed the entire width of the village and found all of the villagers gathered in a nearby farm field.

 

“What’s going on?” Bill asked tapping a person on the shoulder. The girl turned around and Bill instantly recognized her as Molly Haul, the butcher’s daughter.

 

“Oh Bill.” Molly’s eyes were brimming with tears and she blotted at them with a dirty handkerchief, “Robert is dead.” Bill blinked in shock.

 

“E-excuse me?” Bill asked confused, “What do you mean dead?”

 

“The werewolf.” Molly sobbed now bursting into tears, “The werewolf killed him!”

 

Bill opened his mouth to ask more when Molly lost it entirely. A few people closest to them in the crowd turned around to send the poor girl sympathetic glances and Bill took the opportunity to shove closer. All around him people that he had known as a small child wept in the muddy farming field. Mothers clung tight to their young children as the fathers of the family shook their heads in disbelief. Finally Bill managed to push to the front of the crowd and he stopped short.

 

“Jesus.” Bill swore as he felt his body go numb.

 

There in the middle of the field, surrounded by all of the villagers, was the body of sixteen-year-old Robert Blight. His head had been torn from what remained of his body and he was missing a few limbs that Bill could not spot in the general vicinity. Blood stained down the front of his clothes and onto the dirt in which he lay. The attack would have looked like that of any other forest animal had it not been for the large paw mark in the dirt besides Robert’s head. It was the print of a wolf’s paw, only several times bigger. There was no mistaking a mark of that size and Bill shuddered. He turned back and glanced at Robert once more. The boy’s stomach looked as if it had been ripped open and had its insides eaten out. Cracked ribs looked up the sky and Bill could see that all vital organs had been ripped out leaving behind a bloodied cavern. It was a sight that turned Bill’s stomach.

 

“Why did this happen?” One woman sobbed.

 

“What will do we with the children?” Another spoke up hugging her infant close.

 

“Where is the minister?”

 

“Robert! My Robert! No! Come back to me! No! My son! No!”

 

“Bill?” Bill picked his head up to see Georg standing across from him.

 

“Georg.” Bill said glancing around them nervously but most of the people were too consumed by their tears.

 

“You shouldn’t be here.” Georg frowned swiftly walking over to Bill and taking the young boy by the elbow, “Come on.”

 

“Let go of me.” Bill whispered yanking free, “What happened here?”

 

“The werewolf is what happened.” Another voice interrupted as Georg’s father joined in their conversation.

 

“The Dark Beast?” Bill’s eyes widened, “Our village has not seen the beast for over seven hundred years. Where is Minister Jost?”

 

“I am here, my child.” Minister Jost called approaching them. The sobbing villagers parted a small path for the holy man to walk through and the minister walked straight up the Robert’s body. He knelt down besides the carcass and looked to Robert’s sobbing mother.

 

“Mrs. Blight I’m very sorry for your loss.” Minister Jost shook his head and Bill instantly became angry.

 

“Minister-” Bill began taking a step towards the man when Minister Jost began to speak.

 

“People!” Minister Jost called out above the chaos, “We must calm ourselves please! You must all calm down so that we may think clearly here.”

 

“My son is dead!” Mr. Blight roared, “Minister, I think now is a perfect time for emotions!”

 

“Now Mr. Blight-”

 

“What will happen to the children?” A woman shouted in fear as a low murmuring started among the crowd in agreement.

 

“People please!” Minister Jost practically shouted and the crowd quieted, “I am just as disturbed by the loss of Robert as the rest of you are, but we need to calm ourselves.”

 

The crowd grumbled once more but eventually quieted. Minister Jost sighed and rubbed his head in worry.

 

“I have spoken with the other ministers of the surrounding villages. The village of Elijah predates ours by almost two thousand years, they too have complained of werewolf attacks on their young. The Dark Beast I’m afraid has returned.”

 

“Impossible!” A voice shouted as the crowd broke out into chaos once more.

 

“Silence!” Minister Jost shouted although this did nothing but stir the crowd even more.

 

“Our children are not safe here!”

 

“The Dark Beast has returned!”

 

“What will we do?”

 

“People please!” Minister Jost shouted once more, “Silence!”

 

“Enough of this.” Mr. Listing shouted looking to the other men of the village, “We do not need God’s help in this matter! I say we kill the Dark Beast ourselves!”

 

The entire crowd roared in response and Minister Jost continued to shout ineffectively for silence. Some woodcutters shoved the holy man to the side and soon Georg’s father had the whole village screaming for vengeance.

 

“I refuse to repeat the events that happened in this village so many years ago!” Mr. Listing shouted pumping his fist in the air. All of the men in the village shouted in agreement.

 

“This Dark Beast is simply what its name implies, a beast! My friends, have we not killed our fair share of beasts and demons from the Gespensterwald in the past? Why should this one be any different?”

 

The crowd roared once more and Bill looked around himself shocked. All around him Bill saw the angry faces of his fellow villagers, both men and women. Their eyes all brimmed with tears and looked on the verge of crying each time Mr. Listing spoke.

 

“I say we kill the beast! Who is with me?” Mr. Listing shouted louder than he hard before. The entire crowd roared in agreement drowning out the pathetic pleas of Minister Jost.

 

“Then come with me and we shall have this beast’s head by dinner tonight!” Mr. Listing began to head off towards his cottage to gather his weapons and instantly the people around Bill were moving. Young men and old began to quickly head home to obtain their own weapons as the women of the village continued to sob uselessly.

 

As the sea of familiar faces bobbed by Bill attempted to shake himself of the stupor he was in. Minister Jost had warned Bill those few weeks ago about the nature of his dreams but Bill could not really imagine that a mythical being of legend was actually real. Bill had seen carvings of the Dark Beast and overall had an idea of what the creature must look like, but was unsure exactly just how strong this werewolf was. Some stories said that the werewolf was as tall as three men standing on top of each other. Bill turned his direction to the people of his village realizing just how utterly defenseless they would be against such a monster.

 

A new wave of panic set over the young boy. This was not going to end well no matter what outcome. The villagers could not seriously think that their thin swords could ward off claws and teeth sharper than any substance known to human. Or that their small torches could burn through a coat of fur thicker than that of a yak’s. As the crowd parted Bill finally spotted Minister Jost and he charged over the stunned man.

 

“Minister,” Bill tried to control his anger, “In the time that we spoke those weeks ago I thought you told me that you would seek help from the Trinity.”

 

“I told you that I would speak with the Listing Clan, my child, and I have done so.” Minister Jost snapped eyeing Bill over, “Are you not receiving the course of action that you wanted? The Listings go to lead a hunting party for the Dark Beast now.”

 

“They do not know what they are getting themselves into!” Bill cried.

 

“And you do?” The minister scoffed brushing off Bill, “Do not talk of matters that you know nothing of. Your place is the kitchen with the women, I suggest you stay there and let the men take care of this.”

 

“They will be no match for the werewolf! If legends are correct-”

 

“Then the Dark Beast is simply an overgrown animal that will be easily disposed of.” Minister Jost interrupted, “My child, we have technology on our side. The ways of old have already given way to the new. It is time for the ancient beasts of the Gespensterwald to learn their place as well… beneath human control.”

 

“Please Minister, send for the Trinity before this village has to lose another.” Bill reached out to grab Minister Jost’s arm as he tried to leave. Bill’s fingers snagged harshly in the material and the minister spun around to glare at Bill once more.

 

“Do not push it boy.” The minister warned narrowing his eyes, “I am in charge of this village and I will decide when to send for the Trinity.”

 

“Then you are surely sentencing those men leaving to their deaths.” Bill spat before turning around and running after the hunting party. Already a small group was gathering at the villages main entrance clad with torches and swords. Georg stood besides his father at the front of the pack brandishing a sword with his family’s crest to match his tunic.

 

“Georg!” Bill cried racing up the boy.

 

“Bill?” Georg looked surprised and extended his arms out to Bill.

 

“Do not let your father carry through with this mission! You know nothing of the beast and yet you plan to kill it? Think this through Georg, it is a suicide mission!” Bill pleaded grabbing onto Georg’s sleeve and tugging urgently on it.

 

“Bill I will not sleep another night knowing that beast is still out there and that I have done nothing to try and stop it.” Georg shook his head, “If you fear for my safety there is no need to. I have killed many of the forest’s beasts in the past, this one will be no different.”

 

“Think it through, Georg!” Bill cried not believing that he was the only one that could truly see how dangerous this would be, “No one in our village has any experience with the wolf! We should wait for the Trinity to come. They have dealt with countless werewolves, they will know what to do!”

 

Georg shook his head reaching out a hand to stroke Bill’s cheek. The dark haired boy jerked, startled at the touch, as Georg released a sound one would make at a disobedient child.

 

“I will be fine. We will all be fine.” Georg nodded to the group of men behind him, “We will be back before nightfall. You do not have to worry, Bill. I will take care of this.”

 

“But-” Bill began but the hunting party was already starting to move out. Georg pulled Bill close and embraced the young boy before turning to join the others. It was a small group of around ten men that consisted of a hodgepodge of classes. In the elite were the Listing and Guhne families while the Braun boys of a simple farming family had joined the party as well. They waved to their wives and loved ones putting on a brave appearance. And then they disappeared into the forest altogether.

 

* * *

 

“Tom?” Bill called pushing the front door open. He had just returned home and hoped to find his brother there. Simone picked up her head from where she sat at the kitchen table and smiled weakly at her youngest son.

 

“Just me dear.” Simone said.

 

“Where are Dad and Tom?”

 

“Your father is consoling Mr. Blight, mighty good friends those two were.” Simone shook her head looking sad, “I can’t imagine how Mrs. Blight must be feeling about this. I’m going over to her house later to help with the burial preparations.”

 

“Then I will help as well.” Bill nodded, “But Mother, where is Tom?”

 

“Ah!” Simone threw a rag down on the table as she threw her hands up, “He’s gone off to comfort the Blight’s eldest daughter. Helena I think her name is.”

 

“Oh.” Bill blinked as his concern was quickly replaced with disappointment, “I’d worried that he’d gone out with the hunting party.”

 

“He tried to but your father and I wouldn’t let him. Dumb as stones that boy is, thinking he can defeat a werewolf when he can barely plow the wheat fields right.” Simone smiled in a bitter expression and Bill drew closer to sit besides her.

 

“Mom? Are you going to be alright?” Bill whispered placing his hand on hers.

 

“I’ll be fine.” She looked up to meet Bill’s eyes. “I’m just worried for Tom and you. Robert was no young boy, Bill. He was only a year or so younger than you and that is what concerns me the most. The Dark Beast was said to go after children under the age of thirteen but poor Robert was sixteen.”

 

“Tom and I aren’t children anymore.” Bill shook his head sensing his mother’s fear. Her hands were slightly shaking in his now and Bill grasped them tight hoping to stop it.

 

“But you are not yet considered adults.” Simone choked softly as she began to cry, “I cannot lose you either of you.”

 

“Mom, Mom.” Bill cooed, “Nothing is going to happen to Tom or me. We’re always careful and never go into the forest on our own.”

 

“You better not.” Simone sobbed, “Or I’ll bring you back from the dead and send you back myself.”

 

Bill smiled as his mother tried to make light of the situation but in reality Bill was as shaken as Simone was. Simone’s observation had been correct, Robert was no longer considered a young child like that of normal prey for a werewolf and yet he had been killed. Bill continued to comfort his mother, all the while cursing Tom for being more concerned with girls at time like this.

 

* * *

 

“That Kaulitz boy seemed awfully worried about you.” Gustav Schafer pointed out.

 

Georg turned and looked to his blonde companion in confusion. Georg had known Gustav since they were small children and it was no surprise that Gustav had tagged along on the hunting party. Georg’s father was currently leading the group with Mr. Guhne as they moved deeper into the forest. Already they had strayed off the forest path and entered the dark part of the wood. This area of the forest was beginning to rise in elevation as large rock formations could be seen in the distance. It made it difficult to carry the heavy weaponry against the incline and many men were already out of breath.

 

“No I don’t think so.” Georg shook his head, “He was just worried for everyone. Bill thinks that we won’t be able to handle the werewolf or something.”

 

“I’ll be hearing no such talk on this trip.” Mr. Schafer turned around to glare at Georg, “Even in retelling you could jinx us all.”

 

“Dad.” Gustav whined hoisting his bow and arrows higher over his shoulder.

 

“This is no time for stories, lads. Be on your feet we’re in the Dark Beast’s territory now.” Mr. Schafer warned one last time before walking ahead again.

 

“Just a bit further.” Mr. Listing called from up ahead, “The wolf is rumored to live in the caves up ahead. Stay alert and try to keep your noise minimal.”

 

The group now clustered together in a circular formation that allowed them to see every angle around them. They moved as one mass, each moving in time with the other, as the climate around them slowly turned from dense forest into damp cave. They climbed over various rocks occasionally losing their footing on ledges as they drew closer to the cave at the top of the mountain.

 

“Watch your step here.” Georg called back to Gustav. There was a gap along the ledge and Georg watched as some ruble fell through. It was a long fall back to the forest floor below and Georg swallowed. The tops of the trees looked like the tops of leaf vegetables and the young man thought about how much it would hurt if one were to fall over.

 

The group began to slow down at they neared the summit.

 

“This is it.” Mr. Listing warned lifting his torch out against the darkness, “It’s life or death now. Think quick and be even faster on your toes.”

 

* * *

 

“Mrs. Blight.” Bill bowed his head from where Simone and he stood in the open doorway, “We are so sorry for your loss.”

 

“Thank you, Bill.” Mrs. Blight sniffed dabbing at her eyes with a rag. She glanced over their shoulders as the empty village streets outside and motioned for the two to enter, “Come inside. It’s getting dark out and you’d have to be a fool to be out now.”

 

Bill walked inside of the tiny cottage and was surprised to see almost all of the women from the village in there. Instantly his cheeks began to flame up as he realized he was the only male presence but Mrs. Blight pulled him along beside her. She was a stocky woman with strong arms and sun-wrinkled face that showed all the kindness in the world. It helped to worsen Bill’s sympathy as he pondered why God would take away the only son from such a kind person.

 

“Hello Bill.” Krista, Mrs. Blight’s youngest daughter, whispered eyeing Bill over. She was eight years younger than Bill and when he turned to smile at her, Krista’s face burned red. Bill figured that Krista must have some sort of a crush on him but she was much to young to be a potential candidate for Bill to marry. Still this did not affect Bill’s treatment towards her as he often enjoyed watching her face burn hotter than the skin of a tomato.

 

“Good evening Krista. I’m sorry for your loss.” Krista’s face seemed to take on the realization that she was in fact at a gathering for her dead brother and her demeanor changed instantly.

 

“Thank you.” She whispered appearing as if she’d start to cry at any given moment.

 

“Krista,” Bill sighed looking around the room briefing to see if anyone was watching them. All of the women seemed occupied with comforting Mrs. Blight and Bill turned back to the little girl, “Please don’t cry. You need to be strong for you Mother right now.”

 

She picked up her head and looked at Bill with wide eyes. Bill smiled sympathetically as Krista stuck out her lower jaw in what she hoped looked to be a determined manner. She squeezed her eyes closed tightly one last time before releasing a large breath.

 

“I’m trying to be.” Krista sniffing away the last of her tears as she turned to Bill for approval.

 

“That’s a girl.” Bill smiled. He then blinked suddenly, remembering back to Simone’s words earlier that evening, and looked around the crammed cottage for Helena Blight.

 

“Krista?” Bill asked bending down so that they would not be overheard, “Where is your sister Helena?”

 

“She’s in the kitchen helping Mrs. Schafer with preparing dinner. Mother says that she’s too distraught to cook tonight.”

 

“You didn’t happen to see my brother with her today did you?” Bill’s brow creased in worry. He had not seen Tom since their fight last night and Bill wished to apologize.

 

“I don’t think so.” Krista thought hard, “You might try asking Helena though.”

 

“I think I will.” Bill said looking off towards the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

“A fork.” Gustav stated staring at where the cave divided into two tunnels.

 

The hunting party had finally mustered up the courage to enter the dark cavern. It was a damp and cold environment and their torches provided minimal light. The wind seemed to howl like wild beasts as the wind echoed off the ragged rock walls. Stalagmites hung from the ceiling and littered the floor making the party’s progress slow and painfully immobile. Were they to be attacked at this moment, they would have little room or time to prepare themselves.

 

“We should split up.” Mr. Listing said hanging Mr. Schafer a torch.

 

“Do you think that wise?” One of the Braun brothers asked, a tinge of fear in his voice. Mr. Listing turned to glare at the cowardly man.

 

“And if one tunnel were to be a dead-end and the werewolf were to come, how would we escape? We’d be backed up against a wall and unable to get out. But if we split up the other group can come and attack the creature from behind.” Mr. Listing said.

 

“We'll split up.” Mr. Guhne nodded handing off a torch to another man in the group.

 

“Georg, Gustav, Gunter, and I will go down this tunnel.” Mr. Listing pointed to the one closest on the right.

 

“Alright then.” Mr. Schafer nodded, “That leaves Frederic, Brauni, Michael, Tobi, and I to go down this one.”

 

“If any of us get in trouble the other must,” Mr. Listing shot a look to the Braun boy that had spoken earlier, “ _Must_ come to help. We’re fighting for our lives in here.”

 

“Yeah.” Gustav said as the rest of the group nodded.

 

“Alright then.” Mr. Listing stepped towards the tunnel on the right, “Let’s go kill us a werewolf.”

 

* * *

 

As Bill entered the kitchen of the Blight home, he could not help but feel like an enormous weight had been removed from his chest. The living area of the cottage was packed full of women, young and old, all of whom were trying to comfort Mrs. Blight and offer condolences. The air smelled of sweat and growing increasing hotter with the various bodies packed tightly against one another as occasional sobs could be heard.

 

“Bill?” Helena placed down the knife she had been cutting a carrot with and brushed her hands off on her apron, “What are you doing here?”

 

“Helena I am so sorry about Robert.” Bill said as Mrs. Schafer discretely left the room.

 

“Thank you.” Helena lowered her eyes but seemed to be more together than her sister and mother were. Bill attributed it to shock.

 

“I know it must sound odd,” Bill continued, “But did you happen to see my brother today at all?”

 

“Tom?” Helena’s eyes lighted up and Bill pushed down the feeling a sudden unexpected flash of jealously. He was a bit shocked at his reaction and could not understand why his stomach clenched when Helena’s attitude perked at the mention of his brother.

 

“My mother mentioned that he was speaking with you earlier.”

 

“Oh?” Helena tilted her head to the side and Bill caught sight of a glint of gold around her neck, “I don’t think I spoke with Tom today. In fact I haven’t seen him all day.”

 

“Really?” Bill frowned confused, “Sorry then it’s just that was what my mother told me.”

 

“It is not a problem.” Helena sighed reaching up to thumb at the golden locket around her neck. It was the prettiest piece of jewelry that Bill had ever seen and he spotted that it had the letter ‘H’ inscribed on it.

 

“So… um Bill,” Helena’s hand clenched tighter around the locket and Bill realized that she was nervous, “You and Tom are close, right?”

 

“Yes.” Bill did not really see why she would need to ask. Everyone in the village knew of how close the twins were.

 

“It’s not really my place to ask but,” Helena bit her lip meeting Bill’s eye, “Does Tom ever talk about girls with you?”

 

“Of course he does.” Bill said flatly, “Like the time that Mary Finksburg walked around with cow dung stuck in her hair for an entire day.”

 

“That’s not what I meant.” Helena blushed furiously, “I meant does Tom seem to be showing an interest in any particular girl?”

 

“I’m sorry?” Bill played dumb wanting the girl to admit it or he would not answer her.

 

“Does he fancy anyone?” Helena burst out, “In particular, does he ever talk about me?”

 

“Oh… well.” Bill shifted uneasily under Helena’s hopeful gaze, “He has spoken of you on occasion.”

 

Bill thought back to the nights when Tom would whisper to Bill about the different girls in the village that would follow him. He never would come out directly and say that liked one of them but Tom had often spoken of how he admired Helena’s… for lack of better words, rack. Bill snorted at how crude his brother could be at times.

 

“Pardon?” Helena looked confused by Bill’s snort, “In a good or bad manner?”

 

“In a good manner.” Bill waved his hand deciding to help with dinner as well. He picked up from where Mrs. Schafer had left off peeling the potatoes.

 

“Oh.” Helena sighed dreamily no doubt playing some imaginary scene in her head where Tom would confess his love for her, “Really now?”

 

“Hmm.” Bill hummed scrapping the small stubs that had begun to grow out of the root vegetables.

 

“Can you pass me another one?” Bill asked holding out his hand.

 

“What?” Helena blinked broken from her fantasy.

 

“A potato.”

 

“Oh yes! Of course.”

 

* * *

 

As Georg and his group traveled deeper into the cave he could help but feel like he was being watched. The mixed sounds of the men’s heavy breathing echoed in the small space and with each step a puddle would splash. The air in the cave had grown thinner and the torch was staring to dim slightly only adding to Georg’s uneasiness.

 

“Take a look at this.” Gustav whispered squatting over something on the floor. Georg held his torch higher and gasped at the sight of some larger bones with rotting flesh still on them.

 

“Bones from a cow.” Gunter supplied, “Look at the femur, you can tell.”

 

“Well it’s nice to know that the beast has been helping itself to our livestock.” Mr. Listing grumbled standing up and looking down the expanse of the cave.

 

“The walls are getting narrower here.” Mr. Listing observed feeling the dampness of them with his hand.

 

“Probably a dead-end.” Georg sighed, “You were right about that.”

 

“These look relatively fresh.” Gunter said still kneeling with Gustav, “I’d say that these have only been here for a few days or so. Something is definitely living in this cave.”

 

“I don’t need you to tell me that!” Mr. Listing snapped rubbing his forehead as he struggled to inhale deeply, “Damn this cave air.”

 

“Oh come on Dad,” Georg began, “Gunter is just trying to-”

 

Georg was just about to continue when a distant scream echoed throughout the tunnel. Instantly Gustav and Gunter were to their feet as the group broke into a run. Others soon accompanied the scream and Georg recognized one of them to be Brauni.

 

“This is it boys.” Mr. Listing said pulling his sword from its holster as they reached the fork again, “Prepare yourselves.”

 

The brave man only spared his son one last look in those few moments. It was a hard look that conveyed his message for Georg to be ready to fight and soon the group of four was running off into the darkness once. Little did they know the horrors that awaited them.


	4. Chapter 4

The hunting party does not return at dinner like they had promised but much later when almost everyone is asleep. The brave group of ten that had left so courageously earlier in the day has been whittled down to five. Gustav Schafer is the first to stumble into the village, pale white, screaming about yellow eyes and long fangs. Instantly the sleepy village is awake, as nervous wives leave the safety of their houses to see if the men of the families have come home.

 

Bill and Tom are awaken from their bed by their parents and rush to the village square as well. The autumn air is unforgiving and Bill trembles in his thin cotton nightshirt, besides him Tom’s jaw is set as the cold does not seem to affect Tom at all. Simone is wrapped tight in Gordon’s arms when Minister Jost finally arrives on the scene. Even at so late of an hour, the minister is still dressed in his holy robes with a large wooden cross clutched in his hands.

 

“Fangs!” Gustav cried throwing his hands up in the air, “Huge terrible fangs that can tear a man in two!”

 

“Alright now, son.” Minister Jost pushed forward through the crowd as he caught sight of the rest of the party coming down the trail, “What exactly happened?”

 

“The wolf!” Gustav’s widened as the terrible scene keeps repeating over and over again in his head, “The wolf k-killed him! It ripped him in half!”

 

Immediately the villagers were in a panic once more, as shouts of fear and confusion fill the air. Gustav broke down and began to go into hysterics while Minister Jost tried to extract information from the boy. Meanwhile in the chaotic crowd Bill stood absolutely still watching the scene unfold.

 

“What will happen to the children?” A woman shouted and Bill recognized her as the same one that had asked the same question before in the farm field.

 

Tom snorted from beside Bill and Bill turned to his twin questioningly. When Bill looked to Tom, Tom was not looking at Bill but rather watching the scene with a large smirk on his face. Tom seemed to notice his twin’s gaze and when he glanced at Bill, Bill recoiled in slight fear. Bill could have sworn that Tom’s eyes were yellow in that instant.

 

“T-Tom?” Bill asked reaching out and grasping his brother’s arm.

 

“What is it?” A look of concern and kindness covered Tom’s face and Bill felt a sudden chill down his spine, “Are you scared?”

 

“W-what?” Bill’s eyes rounded.

 

“I knew Mom and Dad shouldn’t have brought you here.” Tom sighed stealthily grabbing Bill’s hand and holding it tight in his, “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

 

“But I don’t want to go home yet.” Bill frowned. Tom was just about to speak when another shout came from the village’s entrance.

 

“The Dark Beast!” Frederic Braun cried with a wild look in his eyes. The rest of the hunting party, or at least what was left of it, had finally arrived. Mr. Schafer, Gustav, Frederic, and Gunter entered the village at the same time looking as if they’d seen a ghost. Mr. Schafer’s shirt is torn and all of them look like they have been to Hell and back.

 

“Mr. Schafer?” Minister Jost quickly rushed to the man’s side, “Where is Mr. Guhne and his son?”

 

Mr. Schafer turned to the minister and shook his head. Mrs. Guhne could be heard gasping amongst the crowd.

 

“What about Michael?”

 

Mr. Schafer shook his head.

 

“Tobi?”

 

Mr. Schafer shook his head.

 

“Brauni?” Minister Jost shouted desperately.

 

Mr. Schafer shook his head and looked up to the now silent villagers with tearful eyes. There a few hushed whispers as the grown man began to softly cry.

 

“Come on Bill.” Tom attempted to steer Bill away from the crowd but the younger twin shoved the older away with a glare.

 

“I want to hear what happened.” Bill frowned, “I’m not a child anymore, Tom. You don’t need to look out for me.”

 

“Don’t ever say that.” Tom snapped advancing forward.

 

“They’re all dead.” Mr. Schafer choked out startling the twins apart, “Mr. Listing is dead as well.”

 

“W-what?” Bill gasped looking away from Tom to the village’s entrance. He spots everyone but Georg in the group.

 

“Dead?” One of the villagers called out, “Mr. Listing is… dead?”

 

“Georg.” Bill whispered before looking to Tom once more, “Tell Mom and Dad that I’ll be home shortly. I have to go find Georg.”

 

“Bill-” Tom began.

 

“I need to find him and make sure he’d okay. Stay here with Mom and Dad.” Bill spun around to leave when Tom grabbed his wrist. Bill looked back to his brother curiously.

 

“Just…” Tom ducked his head, “Be careful, okay? I don’t want anything bad happening to you.”

 

“I’ll be fine.” Bill smiled giving Tom’s hand a squeeze and Tom released him.

 

* * *

 

Bill’s instincts led him to the Listing’s cottage. The entire house was dark when Bill arrived and he knocked on the door timidly, from within could be heard the sound of movement. Then the front door was swung open to reveal a rather calm and composed looking Georg Listing.

 

“Georg.” Bill said softly searching the other’s eyes.

 

“Bill.” Georg said looking surprised, “What are you doing here?”

 

“W-what?” Bill blinked, “Georg I didn’t see you come in through the main entrance with the others. I came to see if you were alright.”

 

“Are they still panicking out there?” Georg sighed looking over Bill’s shoulder into the distance.

 

“Yes. But how-”

 

“I came in through the wheat fields.” Georg shrugged his long hair over one shoulder. “I didn’t really want to be with anyone right now.”

 

“I wanted to see if you were okay though.” Bill looked down at his feet. He had more out of concern that Georg was now all alone in this world versus to out of romantic concern. Georg’s mother had died when he was very little and now with Mr. Listing’s death, Georg was the last of the Listing clan.

 

“I’m fine.” Georg said in manner that was all too calm and Bill could not shake the strange feeling that pushed at the back of his spine. Bill had never lost anyone close to him before, but he had heard of stories of people becoming catatonic, surely this what it meant? Georg was just all too calm with the situation while Bill had been expecting to find the young man in tears. Bill pursed his lips together and decided to try harder.

 

“Georg,” Bill said softly placing his hand on Georg’s arm, “You don’t have to put a front on for me.”

 

“I’m not.” Georg glared shaking Bill’s hold off and Bill frowned.

 

“I’m just letting you know that I’m here for you.” Bill stomped his foot.

 

“And I appreciate that.” Georg said moving further back in the doorway as if to shut it, “But I really would like to be left alone for now.”

 

Georg moved to shut the door and Bill’s foot shot out to block it. The two stared at each for a moment before Bill was pushing his way into the house without much protest from Georg.

 

“What is it Bill?” Georg sighed looking downwards. He itched at his left forearm and Bill noticed a large gash.

 

“Georg!” Bill gasped rushing forward and cradling the wounded arm, “Why didn’t you tell me? We need to take you to the doctor at once!”

 

“It’s nothing Bill!” Georg groaned trying to pull down his shirt’s sleeve but Bill was persistent, “I scrapped it on a rock before we even got to the cave. I’m fine.”

 

“The cave.” Bill repeated as the mood in the room became serious, “You all found it didn’t you.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Georg looked away.

 

“How big was it?” Bill whispered.

 

“Bill!” Georg groaned taking Bill by the elbow as he led Bill back towards the door, “Enough! We’ll talk of this some other time. Now go, your family is probably worried about you.”

 

“Well I-” Bill stammered as he found himself being forcedly moved across the threshold. Bill had never noticed how strong Georg was before.

 

“Go home to your family.” Georg finally stopped once Bill stood outside of his door, “I mean it.”

 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Bill asked titling his head to the side and Georg nodded.

 

“Alright then.” Bill turned to leave, “Goodnight Georg.”

 

Georg continued to lean against the doorway watching the other leave. Bill was only dressed in his nightshirt and his signature red cloak was missing. The young boy was almost out of sight when Georg called out to him.

 

“Stay out of the forest Bill!” Bill looked over his shoulder in confusion. Georg’s next words were dark.

 

“I mean it.”

 

* * *

 

“ _Come me with me._ ”

 

“No.” Bill groaned softly tossing his head to one side. In his mind he could make out the dark figure of the wolf lurking on the very edge of the forest clearing. A large pair of slanted yellow eyes peered out of the darkness to leer at Bill.

 

“ _Come to me, my little lamb._ ”

 

“No.” Bill mumbled as his fingers clenched against the softness of sheets at his side. In his mind the creature was moving closer with each moment. The beast stuck its one foot into the clearing as the dim light illuminated its shiny grey paw.

 

“ _I can give you everything you’d ever wished for_.”

 

“Stop.” Bill panted as his forehead began to break out in a light sweat. The creature was still drawing closer as more of its massive body came into the light. The werewolf held an imposing force that seemed to dwarf small Bill and render his feet incapable of escaping.

 

“ _Come with me._ ”

 

The creature’s eyes were drawing closer as its muzzle finally poked into the clearing. Finally the creature’s entire head was visible and Bill gasped.

 

“ _Marry me_.”

 

“Ahhh!” Bill shouted shooting up in bed once more. His fingers were clenched into the sheets tightly and Bill brought his knees to his chest as curled himself into a ball.

 

“Just a dream.” Bill mumbled slowly rocking himself forward and back, “Just a dream. There’s no need to worry. Just a dream.”

 

Beside Bill in the bed Tom was groaning softly too. The young twin, while still shaken from his nightmare, found himself feeling protective of Tom as he watched his older half writhe in what looked like pain.

 

“Argh!” Tom thrashed kicking off his covers wildly. He was making low deep noises at the back of his throat that reminded Bill of the noises their deceased dog had once made. It was almost a low growl intermixed with a human scream and Bill froze in terror. The noises Tom was making were all too similar to that of the werewolf’s in Bill’s dream.

 

Tom groaned once more, twisting and turning violently, and Bill decided it would be best to wake Tom up from the nightmare. He reached out and shook his twin lightly on the shoulder but Tom still continued to fuss. In fact, Tom’s movements were becoming more violent as he began to thrash his head against the pillow.

 

“Tom?” Bill asked trying to shake Tom’s shoulder once more, “Tom wake up!”

 

“Ugh.” Tom breathed heavily though his nose as his brow glistened with sweat. Tom’s skin was becoming hot to the touch and Bill began panic fearing the fever had returned.

 

“Tom?” Bill asked, his voice rising in fear.

 

Bill tried to shake Tom once more but at that moment Tom shoved himself along the bed. Bill’s hand, which had been aiming for Tom’s shoulder, now landed on Tom’s stomach. The older twin growled in his sleep as his own hand shot down to grasp Bill’s. Tom’s fingers clenched tightly around Bill’s as Tom’s hips cantered up in a series of short thrusting motions. Horrified, Bill watched as his brother came in his sleep.

 

Small desperate noises fell past Tom’s lips as he continued to thrust his hips upwards and hold Bill’s hand. Tom rode out the waves until finishing with a loud groan as his eyes opened.

 

“Hmm.” Tom said groggy with sleep. One peeked open and he finally caught sight of Bill.

 

“Bill?” Tom said now fully aware of where he was. He shot up in bed and released Bill’s hand instantly, “W-what are you doing?”

 

“What…” Bill trailed off looking down at the hand that Tom had just released, “What was that?”

 

“What are you…” Tom’s brow crinkled as he adjusted himself on the bed. In that moment Tom noticed the wetness in his pants and his gaze instantly shot down to look at them in surprise.

 

“How… what…” Tom’s head shot up as he looked at Bill’s embarrassed expression, “Oh my god.”

 

“I thought you were having a nightmare.” Bill said all too aware of how hot his cheeks felt, “I tried to wake you up… but then you grabbed my hand and…”

 

“Oh god.” Tom groaned falling forward on the bed so that his face was pressed into a pillow.

 

“It’s okay.” Bill smiled awkwardly, “I’ll just go get changed now.”

 

“Bill.” The pillow muffled Tom’s whine so he picked up his head, “I’m sorry that happened. It’s just… well I don’t know really, but I swear it won’t happen again.”

 

“I told you it’s fine.” Bill grabbed his clothes off a nearby chair and headed towards the stairs.

 

“Where are you going?” Tom looked puzzled and Bill froze in the doorway.

 

“I’m just going downstairs to change.” Bill would not meet Tom’s eyes, “I’ll see you at breakfast.”

 

“Bill, don’t make this awkward.” Tom pleaded and Bill paused, realizing that they’d only found themselves in this situation not too long ago. Bill stepped away from the stairwell with a sigh and went to sit next to Tom again.

 

“I just don’t understand what’s going on with you.” Bill sighed dumping his clothes in his lap, “You’ve been acting so strange lately.”

 

“I have not.” Tom snorted and Bill smacked his brother’s leg.

 

“I’m being serious here.” Bill’s voice and glare was intense and Tom’s playful mood quickly fell away.

 

“I don’t what’s happening alright? I already told you, I’ve been getting these pains in my legs and arms. Sometimes I even get them,” Tom motioned towards his groin and Bill wrinkled his nose, “And they don’t go away until around noon but then they come back again after dinner.”

 

“We should tell a doctor or someone.” Bill said, “These kind of pains aren’t normal, Tom. What you just did… that wasn’t normal.”

 

“When we were thirteen-” Tom began about to bring up awkward nights of the twins both awaking with wet pants and labored breathes.

 

“This is different!” Bill interrupted blushing furiously, “It shouldn’t be painful and those noises you were making sounded more like you were fighting than dreaming.”

 

“Bill it’s nothing. God!” Tom threw up his hands and Bill lunged forward to slap his hand over Tom’s mouth.

 

“Do not use the Lord’s name in vain!” Bill snapped. Tom’s eyes twinkled and Bill retracted his hand with a yelp.

 

“You licked me!” Bill looked shocked and Tom laughed.

 

“Yeah?” Tom smirked and Bill rubbed his hand off on his pants leg.

 

“But speaking seriously here, Tom.” Bill started up again and Tom groaned, “You should see someone.”

 

“Yeah and tell them what exactly?” Tom hissed, “That I’m spilling my seed in my pants at night? Oh that will go over wonderfully.”

 

“Tom.” Bill’s face was burning bright red now and Tom smiled at his twin’s embarrassment.

 

“Well,” Tom stood up off the bed and Bill quickly looked away from his twin’s stained sleeping pants, “I’ve got to get ready to help Gordon. Harvest season ends next week you know.”

 

“I know.” Bill said thinking back to his conversation with Minister Jost, “Tom what are we going to do about the werewolf?”

 

Tom paused from where he was tugging on a shirt and stared at his twin.

 

“What do you mean.?” Tom asked after a few moments. Bill’s bro creased at the slight bit of hesitation.

 

“It killed five men last night. What if it comes back again tonight?”

 

“I don’t think it will.” Tom shrugged moving onto to pull on his pants and Bill gasped at how nonchalant Tom was being about the subject.

 

“But how do you know?” Bill asked, “Tomi, what if it comes back tonight and tries to kill me?”

 

“That will not happen!” Tom shouted whirling around to face his twin. Bill recoiled at the anger that was on Tom’s face and the older twin crossed the room to grab Bill by both of his shoulders.

 

“Listen to me.” Tom said looking Bill firmly in the eye, “As long as Gordon and I are here, I promise I won’t let anything happen to you or Mom. Understand?”

 

“But-” Tom cut him off by enveloping the younger in a hug.

 

“Stop.” Tom whined, the muscles in his arms tensing around Bill in a protective manner, “Just stop. Don’t talk like that.”

 

“How can you be sure?”

 

“You trust me right?” Tom asked pulling back to look Bill in the eye.

 

“Of course.” Bill nodded innocently.

 

“Then nothing will happen.”

 

* * *

 

But Tom was wrong. The following night the wolf returned to kill Molly Haul and the village was in panic once more. However Minister Jost had calmed the village by explaining that if an animal sacrifice were left, the werewolf would leave the children of the village alone. Mr. Haul himself tied a goat out in the fields that night as everyone went restlessly to bed. The following the morning the body of Charles Waggoner was found in the very same field and the goat was gone.

 

The five survivors of the hunting party still would talk of what happened that night and this only upset the village even more.

 

“This is an outrage!” Mr. Braun cried. Everyone in the village had gathered in the church for a town meeting in an attempt to figure out how to scare away the beast.

 

“The Dark Beast will not settle for animal sacrifice!” One woman cried, “Our ancestors made the same mistake for far too long and look what it did for them!”

 

“We must send for the Trinity!” Mr. Schafer cried and the whole church roared with approval.

 

“Send for the Trinity!”

 

“The Trinity will know what to do!”

 

“People, please!” Minister Jost cried, “Our village is poor, we do not have much to pay the Trinity with. Surely we can figure out someway to fix this ourselves.”

 

“This village had plenty of fine girls!” One male voice cried towards the back of the church, “Let us pay them with that!”

 

“Absolutely not!” Mrs. Blight cried hugging Krista and Helena close.

 

“The woman is right.” Minister Jost said searching for what fool had suggested such a thing, “We have to pay them in silver coin as is the going rate for the Trinity’s services.”

 

“We should have called them long ago!” Gordon called out and Bill looked to his father in surprise, “Now eight people lay dead! We should have done something about this long ago!”

 

“I agree!” Bill shouted and Minister Jost narrowed his eyes at Bill until the young boy sat down once more.

 

“Then I will need a volunteer to travel to the Trinity. I must remain here in the village to do all that is in my power to hold off the Dark Beast until their arrival.”

 

“Bastard.” Tom said softly so that only Bill could hear him.

 

“Tom.” Bill turned to his twin with the intention to scold.

 

“I will go!” Tom raised his hand as the whole church’s attention fell on Tom.

 

“I will go to retrieve the Trinity. I will not fail. I am a good rider and should be able to make it there by this time tomorrow if I leave today.”

 

“Tom.” Simone said looking surprised.

 

“Yes. I’m doing this for all of the people of the village. This whole werewolf nonsense had gone on for far too long.” Tom set his jaw and looked to Minister Jost challengingly.

 

“Will no one else ride with him?” Minister Jost called out to the church.

 

“I will go as well!” A voice called from the back of the church and Bill gasped realizing that it was Georg that had spoken.

 

“It is settled then.” Minister Jost said and the whole village cheered in foolish hope. Bill was the only one to notice the subtle glare Tom sent Georg. Instantly the meeting was dismissed as everyone left to make preparations for the two brave young souls. It would not be a long journey but the villagers would gladly offer anything to speed up the travelers.

 

“Son, be careful.” Gordon said as the Kaulitz family began walking back towards the cottage, “Come back to your mother and I.”

 

“You don’t need to worry.” Tom shook his head, “I have made the journey before.”

 

“Yes but that was before the werewolf had returned.” Simone looked close to tears and Tom sighed. Bill walked along side his mother silently, his mind turning as one’s would when solving a complicated puzzle.

 

“The werewolf will be no problem, I can take care of myself.” Tom puffed out his chest and Simone began scold Tom for his arrogant attitude.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, Georg and Tom were ready to ride. They had received various items of food and contributions to help entice the Trinity with but it had proved to be too much for the horses to carry. The two would travel light with only the essentials strapped to their saddles and a single blanket for sleep.

 

Simone had given Tom the thick patchwork quilt from Bill and Tom’s shared room to help keep him warm at night. Weapons were also necessary in case the young men ran into the Dark Beast, but unlike Georg, Gordon had no glistening sword to give Tom. Instead Tom would carry a basic heavy model that had been purchased from the blacksmith of the village.

 

“Be careful.” Bill pleaded gazing up to where Tom sat perched on his horse. Georg and his horse sat silently besides Tom but for some reason Bill could not bring himself to tear his eyes away from his brother.

 

“I’ll be fine.” Tom smiled boyishly and Bill had the urge to hit him.

 

“I mean it!” Bill snapped standing on his tiptoes so that he could whisper in Tom’s ear, “Tom I’m serious. If the Dark Beast finds you two, run. Leave Georg behind if you have to but you run from there as fast as you can.”

 

“I will be fine, don’t worry.” Tom placed one hand on the back of Bill’s head and him forward to kiss his forehead, “I promise.”

 

Bill blushed and pulled out of Tom’s hold, slightly embarrassed at how affectionate his brother was being in front of all of the townspeople.

 

“You too Georg.” Bill cleared his throat looking over the brunette, “Take care of yourself.”

 

“I will.” Georg said staring at Bill strangely, “I will make the village safe again for you.”

 

“Oh.” Bill’s face burned an even brighter red and Tom’s horse whinnied.

 

“We’ll be back in two days time.” Tom called pulling his horse around as he prepared to leave.

 

“Remember to take the mountain pass.” Minister Jost called, “It will save you time and shield you two from the harsh winds.”

 

“Will do.” Georg called turning his horse around as well. Both Tom and Georg began to slowly ride off and Bill could not help but feel like something terrible was going to happen.

 

He just prayed that Tom would have enough sense to try and not be the hero for once.


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re a fool, you know that right?”

 

Georg looked up startled from where he was crouched down on the ground. For the past hour or so he had been desperately trying to start a fire with some stick he’d found to no avail. The proud hunter stared up at Tom in confusion, not at all liking the dirty blonde’s cocky demeanor.

 

“I beg your pardon?” Georg quickly stood so that he could see the other male eye to eye and Tom stifled a snicker.

 

“You’ll never be able to start a fire like that if that’s what your goal was.” Tom gestured to the two sticks in Georg’s hand and the brunette looked to them in worry.

 

“And why not?” Georg frowned squaring off with Tom immediately.

 

Georg had just about lost his patience with Tom for that day after he’d been humiliated by the simple farm boy over and over again. When first venturing from the village, Georg’s horse had been spooked along the forest trail and Tom was the one had calmed the creature down. Later Georg had tried to drink directly out of a pond when Tom had stopped him and warned him that it was only safe to drink from flowing water. Georg was feeling ill-equipped in the wilderness compared to Tom and it infuriated Georg to no end.

 

“Those sticks are wet.” Tom smirked in a manner that caused Georg to have the urge to punch him, “You cannot start a fire with wet wood.”

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t worry,” Tom said peering at the fading sunlight, “I’d already gotten some kindling that’s dry.”

 

Tom pushed Georg aside and placed down the dry wood into a neat pile while making sure to scoot Georg’s wood out of the pile. He then pulled some flint from his tunic and then with one quick strike, the wood was coming to life in the blaze of the small fire. Tom cupped his hands around the flame and blew softly underneath the kindling until the small flame rose to a decent blaze. Tom smirked at Georg in triumph.

 

“Listen Kaulitz,” Georg began turning red in the face, “If you think for one minute that you’re better than me, you’re sorely mistaken. In fact, this is simply a symbol of how beneath me you are! The very idea of a hunter of my prestigious level having to do the work of a lowly farm boy is absurd!”

 

“Watch your words.” Tom’s smirk quickly fell away into a hard glare. The boy’s eyes flashed something fierce and Georg, who was one not easily scared, flinched for a moment.

 

“Whatever.” Georg grumbled turning to unpack his sleeping roll. The horses had been tethered to a nearby tree for the night and the mountain pass Minister Jost had spoken of could be seen up ahead. If they woke up early with the sun the next morning, they could reach the pass by noon. The area the two were currently in was renown for its harsh winds that grew especially dangerous in late autumn and throughout the winter. The village Georg and Tom mostly had remained as isolated and old fashioned as it was due to the large mountain range that ran for thousands of miles down the landscape like a scar. Many foolish travelers looking to trade with the village were not prepared for the harsh winds and would either freeze to death during the night or be blown off a steep cliff path all together.

 

Tom had been wise to set up camp in an area with denser shrubbery and tree growth. The plants would protect them from the winds at night and provided means of which to make a fire with. Georg mumbled something under his breath, an insult no doubt, as he spread out his sleeping roll and prepared for sleep. Tom on the other hand was using a small handheld onion hoe to dig a ditch in the ground. Georg watched in arrogant confusion as Tom continued this task until a shallow hole big enough to fit a grown man was dug into the ground. Tom then unrolled his own sleeping roll and climbed into the hole.

 

“You’re going to want to dig a hole.” Tom gestured reaching into his saddle’s pack and pulling out the patchwork quilt from Bill and his shared room back home. The dirty blonde smiled at the heavy quilt thoughtfully as he traced the stitching with his fingers.

 

“Yeah I think I’ll pass.” Georg snorted rolling over so that his back was towards Tom. Tom simply sighed and crawled into the nest he had built. The fire in the pit roared between the two as Tom stared at Georg through the flames. As he observed the other male he could not shake the odd sensations that were running through his body. Tom could not help but notice the broadness of Georg’s shoulders surely containing slabs of muscles packed tight beneath the boy’s green tunic. Tom shivered and turned so that his back was facing Georg, a strange pang of hunger rumbled from within.

 

The two continued to face in opposite directions, both awake and listening to the others breath trying to gauge if the other was asleep yet. The sun set even further in the sky as temperatures dropped even lower and the winds that all children of the village had been told of howled overhead. The sound of the gusts dancing between the trees and resonating off of rocks created eerie sounds that had Georg frozen in fright. Sleep would not come as the brunette listened to wind blowing all around them. The horses whinnied crowding together for warmth and Georg cursed.

 

Tom’s breathing had evened out indicating that he had fallen asleep and Georg pondered jealously how the other could have fallen asleep so easily. Across the fire pit, whose flame now bowed to the wind, Tom looked cozy snuggled under the enormous quilt that lay over him; a quilt meant for two people. The cold nipped at Georg’s toes and his nose dripped with snot; the night was simply miserable.

 

“Damn him.” Georg said horrified when it came out more like a chatter. One especially large gut blew the fire out all together but the cold had already seeped deep into Georg’s bones rendering him frozen. He continued to stare in envy at how peaceful Tom looked and in that moment the proud Georg Listing had a thought of weakness. If he could just… Georg reached out his fingers towards Tom as if to ask a question. His lips opened to confess his bruised pride but before he could speak a loud wind howled between the two of them.

 

Tom’s shoulders stilled at the noise and he rolled over to see Georg reaching out for him. Tom’s brow creased in confusion before they looked closer at how truly cold Georg was before morphing into smug understanding.

 

“I told you to dig a hole.” Tom smiled, his sounding rich like sunlight itself, “They closer one is to the earth, the warmer one will be.”

 

“S-shut up.” Georg chattered utterly miserable and Tom reached out to take Georg’s hand that seemed frozen stiff. Georg’s whole body tensed at how unnaturally warm Tom’s hands were.

 

“You know,” Tom smiled a smile that was slyer that any expression Georg had ever seen Tom make before, “My quilt is intended for two people. You’ll be frozen by morning at this rate.”

 

“Just this once.” Georg did not even bother to hesitate as he crawled over to Tom. Tom lifted the quilt and Georg slid himself along with his sleeping roll into the opening. Then the two of them were sealed tight like two peas in a pod spare the layers of the sleeping rolls that divided them.

 

“You are never to speak of this to anyone. Do you understand?” Georg glared as his body temperature was already returning to normal.

 

“Understood.” Tom said scooting lower to ready himself for bed, “I just didn’t feel like thawing you out tomorrow morning. We’ll have to wake with the sun.”

 

“Right.” Georg nodded turning once more so that his back faced Tom. Tom mimicked his motions so that the two looked out towards different directions. Georg snuggled further down into the quilt and released a sigh of pleasure at how warm the pair’s cocoon was. He inhaled once more as his nose caught the faint scent of verbena and he was instantly reminded of Bill.

 

“Verbena?” Georg muttered not realizing that he had spoken aloud.

 

“Bill.” Tom hummed sounding fogged with sleep. “Bill and I share this quilt… so it smells like… Bill.”

 

“Share?” Georg said quietly honestly shocked. He had always disapproved of how affectionate the twins were even at this age but had no idea that it went as far as sharing a bed. Tom hummed once more in response before falling into a deep sleep and Georg sniffed the quilt once more.

 

As much as Georg wished to press the issue fatigue was overwhelming him and he kept his lips sealed shut as sleep too began to overcome him. Georg smiled into the quilt as he fell asleep, his dreams filled with visions of Bill throughout the night.

 

Meanwhile overhead the winds howled on. To some the ghoulish noises might sound like the calls of a lonely lover desperately calling out for their love in the darkness of the night. However to others, the noises that the wind produced sounded like the howls of wolves calling to the waxing moon. While Georg’s dreams were filled with images of Bill, the latter’s dreams were not so pleasant. The howl of a wolf in the distant mountain pass intermixed with the blaring wind and fell past the two traveler’s ears.

 

* * *

 

 _”How long do you intend to play these games with me?”_

 _“Get away from me!” Bill screamed hurling the basket of mushrooms that he had collected at the beast. The small wicker basket soared through the air but seemed to phase straight through the beast and Bill shrieked in fear._

 _The oppressing darkness of the woods did not allow for Bill to see much of the beast but he could tell that the beast was closer than it had ever come before. The creature’s voice seemed to be speaking into the back of Bill’s neck but the young boy could clearing the see the glowing yellow eyes peering through the trees in front of him. The creature’s voice was demonic and seemed to reverberate from within the beast’s large chest cavity giving it a booming effect._

 _“Come with me, Bill.” The creature enticed, “I can give you anything you want in the world, and all you have to do is come with me.”_

 _“No!” Bill screamed praying that someone would hear his screams, “Get away from me! Don’t come any closer! I’m warning you!”_

 _“And what will you do little boy?” The creature cackled, “I can crush your bones with my jaws or slit your pretty neck open with just the edge of my fangs. What can you do?”_

 _“G-get away!” Bill began to cry as the creature’s words rang true. What could he do in a situation like this?_

 _“You’ll like it if you come with me. Trust me.” The creature drew closer coming into the light in full sweep before thrusting its massive head in Bill’s face. A paw (or was it a wolfish hand?) the size of Bill’s head reached out to cup the boy’s jaw. Sharp claws extending from the beast’s paw pressed hard into the plump white flesh of Bill’s cheek and Bill screamed as the talons broke skin. The werewolf’s breathing picked up as it eyed the crimson blood trailing down its claw._

 _“Trust you?” Bill sobbed looking up into the creature’s yellow eyes. The boy found himself stunned as he truly took a good look at the beast. It was covered in head to tail with rough grey fur that had a metallic appearance in the dim forest lighting, its hind legs allowed for the beast to stand on them as if a man, and its back had a humped appearance as a large hackle rose from it._

 _“I love you, my little lamb.” The beast said and Bill pulled away in horror. The creature’s muzzle did not even move when it produced this ominous voice scaring Bill even more as he realized how truly satanistic this creature must be. The werewolf’s eyes were entirely yellow with a black pupil that so reflective that Bill could see his own trembling form._

 _“S-stop it.” Bill choked as he felt his heart rate begin to pick up. The beast inhaled deeply as if it could smell fear itself and Bill released another pitiful sound of terror._

 _“Come with me, Bill.”_

 _“Stop saying that!” Bill shrieked before turning around and breaking into a run. The boy only got a few paces before the werewolf had caught Bill’s arm in its maw. Bill screamed in agony as he felt those horrible teeth pierce his skin until they were deep enough in him to get a good hold. He could feel the pure force that the beast’s jaw must contain as the werewolf seemed to be struggling not to clamp its jaw down at its full force. One would even say that the werewolf was trying to be as gentle with Bill as possible but others would point out the steady stream of blood that was now pouring out of young Bill’s arm._

 _“Ah!” Bill screamed as tears flowed freely down the young virgin’s face, “Our Father, who art in heaven-” Bill began to pray before the beast’s jaw clenched tighter around Bill’s arm, driving its teeth in deeper. Bill released a wail of pain and drew closer to the best in hopes of alleviating the fire hot pain._

 _“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Bill wailed reaching out in a moment of pure mind-numbing pain to grasp a tuft of the werewolf’s fur. Bill’s long fingers snagged in the thick coat as he wallowed and surprising the creature released Bill’s arm all together, stunned that Bill had sought comfort from it in the experience._

 _“I’m sorry.” Bill whispered as he fell to his knees on the ground, “I’m sorry.”_

 _“I did not mean to harm you.” The creature said after a few moments of silence and Bill blinked through his tears in surprise, “I only wish for you to come with me. Bill I know how you suffer in this village but if you come with me I can change all of that.”_

 _“No.” Bill trembled, “I can’t… how do you know about all of this?”_

 _“I have been watching you since you were very young.” The werewolf confessed nudging its head into Bill’s arms and Bill cried out in fear. Its head was nearly the length of Bill’s entire torso, as the top settled at Bill’s eye level but the werewolf’s nose pressed into Bill’s stomach. The creature was warm and Bill discovered actually quite soft. He ran his fingers through the beast’s fur not sure why the beast’s scent smelled so familiar._

 _“I can’t just leave the village. I shouldn’t even be talking to you, you’re a beast of Satan.” Bill averted his eyes quickly as if just remembering and the best laughed once more._

 _“Then so you shall be too.” The werewolf titled its head to lick a long stripe against the wound on Bill’s arm and Bill hissed in pain. Suddenly, like as if by magic, the pain had increased tenfold this time spreading throughout Bill’s entire body._

 _He fell onto his side and writhed in pain as it felt like fire was running through his veins. A large pain was building within Bill’s right shoulder and he screamed as he felt the bone in shoulder crack, as his whole skeletal frame seemed to be expanding within him._

 _“What’s happening to me?” Bill groaned pressing his face into the ground. A violent tremor went throughout Bill’s body and he coughed up a glob of blood. The entire time the werewolf stood over Bill, watching in an expression that Bill’s delusional state interpreted as concern, before the pain finally stopped. Bill rose to his feet on trembling legs and was horrified when he realized that he was now eye to eye with the massive beast._

 _“W-what?” Bill whimpered looking down at his hands that were now replaced with large paws like that of the beast. He spun around to find a mirror standing in the middle of the forest that had not been there before as the true nature of his face was finally revealed._

 _Staring back at Bill in the mirror was the pair of yellow eyes of a black werewolf staring back at Bill. The Dark Beast approached from behind Bill, resting its head against Bill’s face so that both were in the mirror, when it spoke again._

 _“Now we are identical.”_

 

“STOP IT!” Bill screamed shooting up in bed only to find that it was a nightmare. From this moment on Bill’s nightmare would very soon become a reality.

 

* * *

 

“Do not look any of the Trinity directly in the eye.” Georg warned as they rode under the overpass of the Trinity’s main entrance.

 

They had risen with the sun as Tom had suggested and quickly passed through the mountain pass. It was only a matter of time before the pair had reached the limestone castle that was the Trinity’s residence. Several tall church towers loomed overhead displaying golden bells of various sizes and Georg’s nose neighed as people began emerging from the building’s complex structures. Ministers dressed in long black robes to nuns who had hidden their womanly curves to devote themselves to Him.

 

“Just keep riding.” Georg advised as Tom looked uneasily up at the people, “The Trinity’s hall is in the next building up ahead.”

 

They finally reached the largest building in the small city and Tom nearly fell off of his horse as he bowed backwards to catch a glimpse of the top of the building. It was a traditional church structure with a large cross rising up out of the center of the building and Tom tightened his hold on his reins. The two dismounted at the front of the building and tethered their horses to the post that was outside. Still various people peeked curiously at Georg and Tom but still remained distant enough so that they would not have to talk to them.

 

“Ready?” Georg asked turning to Tom when they approached the large imposing wooden doors.

 

“Best now than never.” Tom swallowed setting his shoulders back and Georg pushed the doors open. A long faded red carpet lined the aisles leading to three seats at the back of the building in which the members of the Trinity sat: the one on the left to represent the Son, the one on the right to represent the Holy Spirit, and the one in the center to represent the Father. Above their heads was an elaborate six-paneled mosaic that bared similarity to that of the one in the village’s church.

 

“Representatives of the Lord,” Georg and Tom quickly bowed, “We seek your help for our village.”

 

“Rise young men.” The one in the center spoke. His eyes were fogged over with cataracts and he had a long white beard that ended mid-stomach, “The Lord had heard your prayers many times and we have been expecting you two. Tell us what your village seeks help with.”

 

“A forest beast similar to that of the town of Elijah’s, had been plaguing our village since the creation of our home. It demands animal sacrifices but has begun killing the children of our village.”

 

“Yours is the village hidden in the Gespensterwald, correct? Trinity has heard that one of your previous ministers took care of the problem last time, how is this one any different?” The representative of the Holy Spirit spoke.

 

“Our village’s previous minister got rod of the Dark Beast by sacrificing all of the village’s children. We seek a permanent solution so that the beast will no longer torment us.” Georg said doing his best to speak clearly but not sound demanding.

 

“You wish to destroy a creation of Satan so you seek our help?” The one in the middle spoke again releasing a tired sigh.

 

“You are not the only village that seeks help with dealing with the beasts of Satan. Creatures that emerge in the dead of night from the forest, creatures that rise from the depths of the seas, creatures that burst out from within a village’s livestock.” Georg winced at the last reference and Tom rung his hands together nervously.

 

“Please,” Tom spoke up surprising Georg, “We have already tried to deal with the beast on our own but we fear that this time the beast is different. It will not be so easily pacified and only the Trinity’s knowledge can help us. We are running out of options and time.”

 

The middle representative sighed once more before turning to whisper to the other two. The three consorted amongst themselves for a few minutes before looking back to the two boys.

 

“The Trinity had decided to offer its assistance. We have a minister that specializes in dealing with the beasts of Satan and so we will send you with Minister Bushido. He will remain with your village for a maximum of three weeks to rid the beast.”

 

“Thank you-” Georg began before Tom cut him off.

 

“And if he does not?” Something in Tom’s tone was off and the Trinity eyed the young lad suspiciously.

 

“Then he will return to us and we will figure out another course of action.” The middle representative looked through unseeing eyes directly at Tom.

 

“Thank you.” Georg said humbly bowing once more before grabbing Tom’s arm and hauling him out of the building. Once outside by their horses Georg shoved Tom in the chest.

 

“What was that in there? How dare you question the Trinity! How dare you assume that this minister they are sending us with will not be able to complete the job! You almost sound hopeful that Minister Bushido will fail!” Georg accused shoving at Tom once more when Tom’s hand struck out quick as lightening to catch Georg’s.

 

“Do not test my patience.” Tom frowned releasing Georg and jumping atop his horse, “I’m being rational in case something does not work out.”

 

“Whatever.” Georg grumbled jumping atop his horse as well as the two turned their horses around, “Let’s just go find this minister.”


	6. Chapter 6

The ride back to the village had been far quicker the other way around although it was filled by the most part with silence. By the time Georg and Tom had gotten to the Minister Bushido’s house, the pair had already found the man waiting for them. He was a tall darker skinned man, no doubt having drifted into these parts from the trade routes of long ago, that carried himself in a strong and respectable manner. He had merely muttered some words of greeting upon meeting Georg and Tom before insisting that they set off as soon as possible.

 

Tom was not quite sure what to make of the holy man. He was soft-spoken but one would have to be a fool to think that the minister was pansy-foot. The Minister Bushido’s arms strained beneath his formal black robes to reveal that the minister indeed have quite some physical strength. Minister Bushido had the build of a hunter and yet he spent his time being an underling of the Church. This intrigued Tom.

 

“How many have your beast killed so far in the village?” Minister Bushido’s voice was soft so that Georg and Tom had to strain to hear him. However his tone was not that of a weak man but rather a wise man who knew louder words really made no difference in the world.

 

“The numbers tally so high that I fear I’ve lost count.” Tom shook his head. The group’s horses whinnied as they began the climb back through the mountain pass and Tom could not believe how quickly they were moving.

 

“The Dark Beast killed a fair number of men in a hunting party. It took five from the hunting party that night. I was part of the group as well but managed to get away unscathed.” Georg informed urging his horse on when the elevation increased.

 

“The beast has also started to pick off the children of the village.” Tom supplied.

 

“I have not traveled to these parts in quite some time.” Bushido said as his horse too began to strain against the mountain’s side, “Your village is a sheltered one hidden in the forest and blocked off by the mountains. Such barriers explain why it took your village so long to contact the Trinity and why we had not received word sooner.”

 

“We have a minister of our own in our village. Minister Jost had been overseeing the beast’s capture up until now.” Tom’s tone held a slight anger to it and Minister Bushido looked to the boy in question.

 

“I take it that you do not fare well with the minister?” Tom’s head shot up in surprise, not having realized how much his tone had revealed, and he shook his head.

 

“It is not that I do not like the man personally,” Tom said as the group’s horses reached the summit. It would all be downhill from here on and Tom’s eyes searched out the expanse of the forest that lay below them, “It is simply that I disagree with his actions in handling this matter. Too much blood has been shed unnecessarily. It sickens me.”

 

“I am not familiar with Minister Jost. He must have come to train with the Trinity when I was out on missions. I do not judge you, young Tom, for disliking the ways of a minister that fails to protect his own village.”

 

“Forgive me if I came across as holding grudge.” Tom bowed his head and the minister crossed the boy in forgiveness.

 

“You, Georg?” Minister Bushido asked looking to the brunette, “You said that you were part of the hunting party that night?”

 

“That I was.” Georg swallowed.

 

“Did you manage to see the beast with your own eyes? Or perhaps the odor of the beast’s fur?” Minister Bushido asked staring intently at the boy, “Such information will be key in finding out more about this beast.”

 

“I could not see the beast directly.” Georg shook his head, “I merely saw flashes and the smell… Heavenly Father who art in heaven have not smelled beast nor man that reek like this creature did. Surely it is a beast of Satan for it smelled how I imagine the Devil himself would.”

 

“Has no one been able to see the beast in its full form?” The minister frowned scratching at his stubble. He would have to shave upon arriving at the village. It was his duty as a minister to remain clean-shaven for the face of God.

 

“Unless there are those that do you speak up, then no. No one has seen the beast in its full form.” Georg shook his head.

 

“I will have to speak with your minister when we arrive at the village as well as the families that have lost children. I have handled a beast like this only once before quite some years ago. It is always best to gather as much information as one can.”

 

“Minister Bushido,” Georg said reaching out to clasp the man’s hand, “I speak for all in the village when I thank you whole heartedly.”

 

* * *

 

The happy laughter of children, adults, and the old alike rang through the village that night. It was a merry sound that villagers had not heard for quite some time and it seemed to spread like an infectious disease among them. Long tables lined with many a fine salted meats and cups of ale were the center piece in the village square. Fire pits blazed with life as the children of the village danced gaily to the music of the flutes and Flemish virginals. Women gathered around the fire pits to gossip and a few stray dogs wandered by the tables begging for food.

 

It was around noon that Minister Bushido had finally arrived and Minister Jost insisted that a party be thrown in the man’s honor. Minister Bushido had tried telling the other that such an event was not necessary but the other had insisted. The sight of a such a strong minister as Bushido was gave the villagers a sense of hope and calmed then down some. Judging from the festivities taking place in the village square that night, one would not even be able to tell that this was a village plagued by a beast.

 

“Come now Minister Bushido! Lift the stoic look off your face and enjoy in our village’s ale!” Minister Jost laughed clapping the other man on the shoulder. Around them the night was filled with joy and smiling faces yet the minister’s face was stern.

 

“I do not drink.” Minister Bushido sent a Minister Jost a incredulous look, “It is against my morals and duties as serving as a man of God. Surely do not tell me Minister that you drink despite your holy robes?”

 

“O-of course not!” Minister Jost’s face colored immediately. Minister Bushido did not even spare the man a second look as he took off towards the crowds of people.

 

“I must speak with certain members of this village. I will share my findings with you at a later hour.” The tall man disappeared into the dancing ring of women and Minister Jost bit his lip.

 

It had been quite some time since he’d been reprimanded for his ways.

 

* * *

 

“Tom.” Bill breathed nosing his face further into the junction between Tom’s neck and shoulder. The dark haired twin smelled his twin’s natural scent and inhaled until he felt as if he’d pass out.

 

“I told you I’m fine.” Tom’s voice was soft as were his touches to his young twin’s back, “Nothing happened. I am safe.”

 

“I was so worried.” Bill sniffed burring his face in his twin’s shirt, “As I watched Georg and you leave the village I could not stop thinking about your safety. I’m so relieved that you have returned unharmed.”

 

The twins were sharing this intimate moment behind the blacksmith shop just a little ways off from the village square. The twins could still hear the sounds of music and laughter but not a single soul was around to witness such a tender moment. When Tom had returned Simone had swept for joy while Gordon had embraced his son tightly. Bill had merely stood in the doorway looking as if he’d seen a ghost as all of his nerves had melted away. Now, after Simone and Gordon had joined in on the village’s festivities, Bill was finally able to communicate in private how much he’d worried for his twin.

 

“I promised you that no harm would come to me or Gordon or Simone or you.” Tom’s hands cupped his twin’s face so that Bill was staring directly into his brother’s eyes. He tried to pulled back slightly as Tom’s face drew nearer, heart pounding in his chest as Tom’s eyes appeared hooded.

 

“What are you doing?” Bill asked softly bringing his hands up to pull Tom’s from their grasp.

 

“I’d worried for you too Bill.” Tom sighed releasing Bill before distancing himself, “We should head back to the party. I have yet to taste this prized pig that Mr. Schwarz keeps boasting of. Let us see if his talk holds up to the taste.”

 

Tom grasped Bill’s hand in his and began leading his twin back through the streets towards the square. Tom’s skin felt warm and pleasant in Bill’s hand but the boy did not stop to think much of it. The warm nights of the fall were slowly giving away to the cold one of the winter and Bill’s red cloak fluttered around his knees as they walked.

 

Tom however seemed unaffected by the subtle shifts as he still wore the loose shirt and rough patchwork pants that he wore earlier in the summer. Bill had reminded Tom numerous times before that if he did not button up his shirt that he would catch a cold but Tom was never one to listen. It also did not help that the girls of the village paid Tom a large sum of attention as his muscled chest was in view.

 

The twins arrived back to the party and Tom had immediately been dragged off to dance by Helena Blight. Bill was not jealous of Tom but could not notice how utterly rude it was for Helena to not even spare him a second glance. Alas but that was young love, Helena would only have eyes for Tom so of course she would not take notice of Bill.

 

It had not mattered for long as Krista Blight, Helena’s younger sister, had shyly asked Bill to dance. Bill had indulged her girlish crush by accepting and twirling the girl round and round by the blazing fire pit. The girl’s laugh was like tinkering bells and Bill had found himself laughing as well when a strong hand rested on Bill’s shoulder.

 

“Bill?” Bill spun around to see Georg and Krista shied away.

 

“I just remembered,” Krista blushed, looking from Georg to Bill, “I have to go help my mother with something. Good night Bill.”

 

“Good night Krista. Thank you for the honor of letting me dance with you.” Bill smiled kindly and the girl looked as if she were about faint.

 

“Good night.” Krista squeaked before darting off into the crowds.

 

“I have not been able to speak privately with you in quite some time.” Georg sighed. Bill could not help but notice how Georg’s chestnut hair glowed with streaks of amber when catching in the fire’s light. Or how well the Listing’s traditional colors of pale green complimented the boy’s eyes.

 

“I had tried speaking with you when you had returned from the hunt.” Bill said forcing himself to tear his gaze from Georg’s sculpted arms, “You would not see me nor anyone for that matter. Then you left to quickly with Tom to find Minster Bushido. It is no question why you and I have not been able to speak one on one.”

 

“I apologize for that night.” Georg took Bill’s right hand in his before snaking his other around the boy’s waist as they began to dance, “I was very distraught and angry. I hope that I did not harm your feelings or how you view me.”

 

“You have not changed my opinion.” Bill shook his head as the pair danced slowly with each other. Everyone else around them was dancing at much faster pace as if something had possessed them but Georg’s pace did not speed up. They swayed together in the cold night’s air under the stars that filled the sky and the laughter that drifted around them.

 

“I am anxiously awaiting summer when we will finally wed and all of the village will know that you are mine.” Georg smiled pressing a soft kiss to Bill’s cheek and the boy mewled.

 

“Not before the wedding.” Bill sighed and Georg simply laughed.

 

“You are the very opposite of all of the girls in the village. They come chase after suitors like a hungry pack of wolves willing to cast aside their chastity in hopes of snaring a husband. And yet here you are my little virgin, blushing at the most innocent of kisses.”

 

The words struck an odd feeling inside of Bill as he looked to Georg questioningly. The man simply smiled back at his future bride but Bill’s eyes were drawn to the man’s teeth. How strangely Georg had worded his choice of words. A small tendril of fear licked against Bill’s spine.

 

“ _Will you let me have one taste, my little virgin?_ ”

 

“I beg your pardon?” Bill stammered looking to Georg with wide eyes.

 

“Oh.” Georg blinked surprised at Bill’s frantic expression, “Did you not hear me? I simply jest Bill please take no offence. I had commented on my little bride does not wish to sneak a taste before the wedding.”

 

“ _Just one taste._ ”

 

Bill paled and shoved himself out of Georg’s arms. The other boy looked hurt by Bill’s reaction and extended his hand out to Bill imploringly. His eyes were creased with concern while Bill’s eyes were round as the waxing gibbous moon that hung in the sky overhead. It was only one phase away from reaching a full moon and Bill took a few steps back from Georg.

 

“Bill?” Georg questioned as Bill backed up more, “Have I misspoke and insulted you in some manner?”

 

“Get back.” Bill whispered, eyes darting frantically to the oblivious people around them.

 

“Pardon?” Georg’s eyebrows creased in confusion, “Bill what’s gotten into you? You look as if you’ve seen a spirit.”

 

“Get back I say!” Bill said louder this time and Georg took a step towards Bill.

 

All it took was a simple advancement in Georg’s part and Bill was spooked. The dark haired boy darted like a deer from Georg as if he were the hunter chasing him down. Bill weaved through the crowds of people in a fury of red as the music only continued to get louder. Bill’s heart was pumping rapidly in his chest as tears began to fall down the boy’s face.

 

How could have Bill been so stupid? As much as he wished to believe that Georg was not the terrible creature from Bill’s dreams, he not help but think otherwise. Had the voice in Bill’s dream not urge Bill to sneak away with it? Had the voice not taunted Bill for his virginity and mocked him for it? Had the beast not voiced its desire to taste Bill’s blood?

 

Bill’s lungs burned for air and the boy darted out of the village square back to the spot in which he and Tom had early stood. The blacksmith’s shop had an angle that stuck out oddly but created the perfect hiding spot for Bill. The boy pressed his back up against the building and gasped for air. Panic and fear made Bill’s stomach churn unpleasantly and pressed a hand to his mouth for fear of crying out.

 

“Georg cannot be the beast.” Bill whimpered clutching his hands in the material of his red cloak, “It is not possible.”

 

“But what a fool I am if he is!” Bill hissed kicking his boots in the dirt, “What a fool I am if he’s been the one killing the villagers all of this time.”

 

“But if I am wrong then what does that say about my place as Georg’s bride? The very fact that I do not feel comfortable enough with Georg and mistrust him to the point where I’d consider if he was the beast! What a horrid spouse that makes me!”

 

“What do I do?” Bill whispered wiping away his tears, “If I even so much as utter a word of this to the ministers it will ruin Georg’s reputation.”

 

“But if Georg really is the beast and I do not speak up then I am to blame for the deaths.” Bill gasped clutching his hands to his chest. He quietly said ten Hail Marys and crossed himself.

 

“I must decide on the best method in which to deal with this.” Bill whispered, “If I do not then-”

 

A blood curdling scream filled the air and Bill looked to the village square as a number of screams followed. Howls of fright and yells of terror filled the night as the flames of the fire pits reflected on the faces of the buildings in the square. Shadows could be seen darting about and Bill broke into a run towards the square.

 

As he drew closer crowds of people came rushing towards Bill as they pushed against him to run away. The boy pushed through as the chaos picked up until he finally broke into the square and froze at the sight before him.

 

Standing in the middle of the square, with Gustav Schafer’s mangled body in its mouth, stood the Dark Beast. Bill’s blood ran cold as for a brief moment the beast locked its horrible yellow eyes with Bill. It was in that moment that Bill felt as if the very life had been sucked from him before the beast turned and ran off into the darkness.

 

The creature had been just as large as it had been in Bill’s dreams but claws just as sharp and long. However the Dark Beast’s fur was in a sick way breathtakingly beautiful in how it had glinted in the moon’s light.

 

The food from the party lay scattered across the ground now as the fire pits continued to burn for the now empty square. The screams of terror could still be heard ringing out into the night as Bill fell to his knees when his body went into shock. Bill gasped for air that never seemed to enter his lungs as his body quivered violently. A strange stirring pooled in his gut but Bill’s arms trembled worse than trees bending to the winds.

 

The Dark Beast was everything that Bill had dreamed of… and far worse.

 

* * *

 

“You poor darlings.” Simone cooed as she tucked the quilt beneath Bill and Tom’s chins.

 

“Mother we are fine.” Tom grumbled but Bill simply looked to his mother with wide eyes.

 

He’d yet to tell his parents, let alone Tom, that he’d actually been able to see the beast fully in the square. Bill could still not shake the image of Gustav Schafer’s blood soaking the beast’s fur and how the flesh had bled around the werewolf’s teeth. Bill shivered in his spot besides Tom as Simone closed the door after her. The room became dark as night and Bill lay there for a few minutes listening to Tom’s breathing beside him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Tom’s voice came whispered in the darkness and Bill rolled over to face his twin.

 

“I saw it.” Bill whispered as his eyes still adjusted to dark. He could barely make out Tom’s form in the darkness and he reached his hand out blindly searching for his twin.

 

“Saw what?” Tom asked grabbing Bill’s searching hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

 

“I saw the Dark Beast.”

 

“Nonsense.” Tom’s answer was without hesitation and Bill frowned.

 

“I saw it Tom, I really did. I saw it with my own eyes.” Bill insisted, making sure to keep their voice down as to not wake their parents.

 

“Do not say that you saw it.” Tom’s hand gripped Bill’s tightly and the younger twin winced, “To say that you saw it is like signing your name in the Devil’s book. Minister Jost will not forgive you if you say that you have seen it. He will burn you at the stake like a witch.”

 

“But-” Bill began again before he was suddenly silenced by something odd.

 

Bill’s eyes widened in panic as he felt Tom’s lips over his own. Tom’s lips! The boy lay there stunned for a few moments as Tom worked his mouth against Bill’s and as Tom slid his arms to hug his twin to his frame. Bill was totally unresponsive for the first few seconds as he marveled at how strong Tom felt cradling him like this before Bill’s body began to relax.

 

He sagged against his twin as Tom’s labored breathes filled the room and soon Bill began to breath heavily through his nose as well. Tom’s body was so warm and it felt so pleasant against Bill’s that he sighed a little bit. Tom took the opportunity to quickly thrust his tongue into Bill’s mouth. Bill’s eyes widened even more but as he began to wonder what it would feel like to kiss Tom back, Tom’s mouth was retreating from his.

 

Tom’s shoulders heaved in the dark room and Bill watched his brother as he lay back down besides him. A blush covered Bill’s face as the meaning of their actions finally struck him. Tom had kissed Bill. Tom had kissed Bill when Bill had yet to even kiss his fiancé. Tom had been Bill’s first kiss.

 

“Tom.” Bill said blushing furiously as he turned his back to his twin. Bill wasn’t quite sure what to even say as Tom sighed and wrapped his arms around Bill from behind.

 

“Go to sleep, Bill.” Tom’s voice was soothing and like a magical spell, Bill felt his eyes beginning to close.

 

“Tom.” Bill whispered as sleep began to overtake him.

 

“Dream sweet dreams.” Tom pressed a kiss to Bill’s shoulder, “Dream sweet dreams.”

 

* * *

 

The following morning Simone and Gordon had woken Bill and Tom up early. They had dressed in a hurry and then they had rushed to the church in a hurry. Various other families had met up with the Kaulitz family on the road as they all headed towards the church.

 

The entire village packed itself into the one room structure as Minister Bushido and Minister Jost stood at the podium at the front. A large wooden cross hung on the wall behind them and above the sunlight danced through the stained glass mosaic that told the story of the village. Everyone seemed a bit uneasy as they stared at the panels that depicted the Dark Beast but a hush fell over the crowd when Minister Jost cleared his throat.

 

“My people,” The man said looking out to the faces of the villagers, “Last night a first happened in our village’s history as the Dark Beast actually showed its face within the village lines. All but one life was lost last night, poor Gustav Schafer was snatched by the beast’s fangs and I hope you keep the boy in your prayers tonight.”

 

Everyone in the church immediately crossed themselves and Bill squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He did not spot Georg when coming into the church this morning and fear was building inside of him.

 

“The beast grows bolder.” Minister Bushido now spoke in a loud powerful voice that has Tom picking up his head in surprise.

 

“Never before have I heard of a forest beast actually entering the village when all are around. The creature intends to mock you all for not having caught it yet as the killings continue on. We must not waste any more time in catching this werewolf.” Minister Bushido said scanning the crowd.

 

“Minister Bushido had spoken with some that have had encounters with the Dark Beast and he wishes to warn you all. Listen closely my people for it may save your children’s lives.” Minister Jost as some muttering began, “Silence! Enough now and listen with your ears!”

 

“The Dark Beast is able to take human form.” Minister Bushido said and the entire room erupted in panic.

 

“What do you mean human form?” One voice shouted.

 

“The Dark Beast is simply a beast! How could it become human?” Another shouted.

 

“What about the children?” A woman shouted to be heard over the chaos.

 

“Silence!” Minister Jost shouted, banging his fist on the podium and the church quieted.

 

“From the information that I have gathered the Dark Beast is able to take human form. How else would your village not have been able to find in its lair for all this time? A creature that is large enough to topple trees would leave a distinct trail in the forest and yet you can find no sign of it after it attacks. Your beast has the capability to turn into a human. And based off the people that have been killed so far I’d say that your Dark Beast is male. The werewolf is a male in its youth and no doubt in its mating season.”

 

“What?” One man cried.

 

“This is preposterous!” Another shouted.

 

“Who are you to say what is and what is not?” Another voice cried and Minister Bushido glared out at the crowd with such intensity that it quieted immediately.

 

“I have dealt with a forest boar demon that plagued the village of Emmett some years ago. It was a creature that appeared as an oversized boar that killed many of the villages with its sharp tusks. I remained in Emmett until we caught the boar one night and kept it roped down. When the morning came the beast transformed into one of the local boys. These mystical creatures of the forest are able to take human form and have infiltrated your villages to keep their identities safe.” Minister Bushido looked back towards the corner in which the Kaulitz family stood. Tom clenched his fists at his sides but this went unnoticed by all.

 

“We will catch this Dark Beast.” Minister Bushido said, “I will need the men of the village to gather here tonight so that all may be questioned. Any that refuse will be detained and tried for being the Dark Beast. Am I to be understood?”

 

Murmurs filled the church room in agreement before finally the doors were opened and the people filed out. Everyone was quiet in their returns home as they sent suspicious looks to their neighbors. All the village was on edge and with good reason.


	7. Chapter 7

Tom kept his eyes trained on the ground. The boy was clenching his hands into fists at his sides as Minister Bushido and Minister Jost passed. The two holy men had lined up all of the men of the village that matched Minister Bushido’s findings. They were told to kneel on the ground, as the ministers would walk up and down the rows for questioning.

 

Twice already some of the men had broken down crying, sobbing pathetically that they were not the Dark Beast. The entire process was humiliating and degrading, especially since the women of the village were watching from behind partially closed window shutters. Tom has Simone among the women but he refused to look anywhere else but the ground in front of him. Bill was kneeling besides Tom but Tom had not even heard Bill make a sound since they arrived.

 

The questionings were to be held at night beneath the moon’s light. The men were gathered in the village square, as everyone was last night, and the open structure did not offer much protection. If the werewolf to strike, this would be the opportune time. However if the werewolf did strike, it would be the beast’s death sentence. With a simple check of the attendance list, Minister Jost and Minister Bushido could easily see who had not shown up for the questionings.

 

“Bill Kaulitz.” Minister Jost said stepping before Tom’s twin.

 

“Y-yes?” Bill cleared his throat. Tom could see his twin looking up at the minister from the corner of his eye and he tensed.

 

“Come with me for questioning.” Minister Jost said sending Tom a sharp look and the older twin’s spine stiffened, “I’ll be questioning you next Tom.”

 

Bill rose to his feet, red cloak softly kissing the dirt as the boy rose. Bill took the opportunity to survey the rows of men until his eyes landed on Georg just a few men down. The brunette was being spoken to by Minister Bushido when, almost as if sensing it, Georg turned and looked directly at Bill. A blush rose to Bill’s face as he quickly looked away and followed Minister Jost back to the church.

 

“Sit my child.” Minister Jost spoke motioning to the front row of pews. Bill sat himself down quietly and looked to the minister for further instructions.

 

“Now Bill,” Minister Jost sighed sounding as old as he looked, “It was not too long ago that you were in that very same place before the harvest to warn me about your dreams. You should have warned me sooner child. Perhaps some of these deaths could have been avoided.”

 

“I beg your pardon?” Bill gasped looking to Minister Jost in shock, “You would not even listen to me when-”

 

“Do not talk back to a man of God!” Minister Jost thundered and Bill shrank away from the man.

 

“Where were your whereabouts the night of the party?” Minister Jost said staring down the dark haired boy fearsomely, “Speak up child.”

 

“My attendance was at the party! You saw me there, Minister Jost.” Bill shook his head in disbelief.

 

“And if I have no recollection of seeing you there, who else can confirm this?” Minister Jost challenged.

 

“My parents, Krista Blight, Helena Blight, Georg Listing, and everyone else in the village.” Bill frowned crossing his arms over his chest and the minister raised an eyebrow.

 

“Do I sense a note of defense in your tone?” Minister Jost asked looking closer at Bill and the boy held the man’s gaze.

 

“I have nothing to hide from you or the church. My faith lies with God and the Trinity.” Bill answered.

 

“Very well.” Minister Jost said motioning for Bill to stand, “You may go. My child, I pray that in times such as these you do not wander onto the path of darkness. Keep your faith in the church and Him, and you shall be protected from all evils in the world.”

 

“Yes Minister.” Bill said bowing his head in understanding before heading back down the long aisle towards the outside.

 

When Bill ventured back out into the square, Minister Bushido had yet to return with Georg. A few men had begin to whisper amongst themselves when the church door was thrown open. Minister Jost entered the square and the square was instantly silent again. It seemed that people were even afraid to take a breath as the man in the black robes walked through the rows. Bill worried his lip as he knelt back down beside Tom when Minster Jost came before them again.

 

“Tom Kaulitz.” Minister Jost said eyeing Tom over.

 

Tom rose to his feet, both taller and broader than Minister Jost. The holy man jumped in unexpected surprise at how much larger Tom was than him overall. The minister cleared his throat and told Tom to follow him to the church just as Bill had done. Bill watched the retreating form of his brother and prayed quietly beneath his breath.

 

The thought that Tom could be the werewolf had not even so much as crossed Bill’s mind. But rather Bill prayed that Tom would not lose his temper with the minister, as he seemed to do so easily these days.

 

* * *

 

After the questionings had last well over two hours, Minister Jost and Minister Bushido finally announced that everyone was to return to their homes immediately and not come out for the remainder of the night. The women had swarmed from their hiding places and snatched up their sons or lovers to be taken home. Simone had found Bill and Tom relatively quickly, but Helena Blight had stopped the Kaulitz family before they could return home.

 

“Tom!” Helena called chasing the three down in the square, “Tom wait!”

 

“Helena?” Tom asked confused as the girl approached them. Helena brushed some of her hair over her shoulder and her golden locket caught in the moonlight.

 

“Evening well Helena.” Simone said to the girl and Helena curtsied out of respect.

 

“Evening well Mrs. Kaulitz. I’m sorry I did not mean to startle you all. I was simply wondering if Tom would so kind as to walk me home. My mother and Krista left long ago and I’m afraid to walk home in the dark by myself.” Helena smiled sweetly and Bill narrowed his eyes.

 

Bill and Tom had not spoken about the kiss that they shared last night. It almost seemed like a figment of Bill’s imagination, lost beneath the warm sheets of their shared bed and created by Morpheus himself. Tom’s attitude had not changed towards Bill the following morning, so perhaps Bill really had dreamt it all? Still a small fire of jealously burned in Bill’s stomach as he watched how Helena fluttered her eyelashes at Tom.

 

“You did not return home with your mother and sister when they left?” Bill said masking his true emotions with a smile.

 

“I wished to stay and see if Tom would be alright. I realize how taxing Minister Jost can be at times. God Himself knows how painful it is to listen to the minister for three hours each Sunday.” Helena laughed lightly and Bill scoffed.

 

“Do not use the Lord’s name in vain. Learn your Ten Commandments.” Bill spat and Tom looked to his twin in surprise.

 

“Bill!” Simone said thoroughly embarrassed by her son’s behavior, “Forgive him Helena. As you said, Minister Jost’s questioning must have taken its toll on Bill.”

 

Bill did not answer his mother as he continued to glare down the girl when another voice joined in on the conversation.

 

“Bill!” Georg called strolling across the square to the small group, “It grows late and I wish to walk you home if you shall permit me.”

 

“Yes.” Simone said shoving Bill lightly towards his betrothed, “That sounds like a wonderful idea. Bill you shall walk with Georg, Tom you shall walk with Helena, and I shall walk with Mrs. Hull home. Do not stay out too late boys. The minister warned everyone to return home as soon as possible.”

 

With that Simone called out to her friend Mrs. Hull and the two took off towards the houses by the farming fields. Helena sent Bill a venomous look before she practically dragged Tom after her and out of the square. Bill could only grit his teeth as Georg slung an arm around Bill’s shoulder and started after Simone and Mrs. Hull.

 

The moon overhead had finally phased into that of a full and Bill glanced up to it in worry. The winter air was cold and cut the soft skin of Bill’s cheeks. His red cloak, while arm, offered little protection against the winds. Bill could not help but shiver as Georg’s arm drew Bill closer to him.

 

“It’s cold out tonight. I hope that your family has put down the furs.” Georg spoke as his breath became a small cloud of precipitation before them.

 

“Yes we have.” Bill said sneaking at glance at the brunette and Georg caught his eye. The man’s hold tightened around Bill’s shoulders and Bill bit his lip.

 

“Alright enough.” Georg frowned stopping in the middle of the dirt road. He spun Bill around so that the boy was facing him. Bill tensed at Georg’s hold on him and tried to jerk backwards, but the other was stronger.

 

“Let go of me.” Bill said still struggling uselessly against Georg’s hold.

 

“Bill calm down. I don’t understand what’s going with you.” Georg shook his head, “Are you angry at me?”

 

“W-what?” Bill stopped his thrashing and looked at the brunette in confusion.

 

“You ran from me last night at the party and now you won’t even speak to me. You act as if… as if I’m attempting to hurt you.” Bill’s eyes widened and Georg groaned, “Don’t tell me that’s what you really believe.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Bill whispered looking down at his feet.

 

“Bill whatever could make you think that I’d try and hurt you?” Georg said gripping tighter as he looked at his bride. Georg’s eyes were pleading and filled with disappoint. Bill found that he could not meet them.

 

“I-I…” Bill swallowed as he glanced to the moon once more, “Please don’t hurt me.”

 

“Bill!” Georg shouted this time angry, “I would never even dream of hurting you. Bill I love you! Why do these foolish thoughts enter your mind? Whatever could make you think that I’d hurt you? Have I ever so much as raised my hand against you? Bill! I love you!”

 

“I’m sorry!” Bill broke into sobs and Georg embraced the boy.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Bill continued to sob. Georg’s fingers stroked Bill’s back in a similar manner to the way Tom had the previous night. This only served to make Bill cry harder.

 

“Please,” Georg pleaded starting to tear up, “Tell me why you would ever think that.”

 

“I-I know!” Bill blubbered gripping Georg’s shoulder tightly. He pulled back slightly from the other man and looked into Georg’s eyes, “I know your secret.”

 

“W-what?” Georg stammered, “What secret? Bill what in between Heaven and Hell are you speaking of?”

 

“I know that you are the werewolf!” Bill sobbed shoving out of Georg’s arms for fear of being hurt, “I know!”

 

Georg’s mouth opened and closed for a few moments giving the appearance of a gaping fish. The brunette’s eyes bulged just in the same way a caught fish’s would. The brunette’s mouth opened and closed just as a fish’s would when pulled from the water and tossed onto land. Georg looked more like a fish than a fearsome werewolf in that moment and Bill watched the other uneasily.

 

“What are you talking about?” Georg thundered once he finally composed himself, “Bill who has put these thoughts into your head? Where would you ever even get that idea?”

 

“I know!” Bill said again as his body began to tremble with fright, “Don’t try and deceive me! I know that you are the werewolf!”

 

“Bill enough!” Georg said shaking his head, “I’m not the werewolf. How could I be? Why would I kill my own father if I was the werewolf!”

 

“Beasts of Satan have no logic!” Bill blurted. As soon as the words left Bill’s mouth, Georg’s face darkened. Bill clutched his hands to his chest and backed in fright.

 

“I will forgive you for your words. Bill, you are clearly not in your right state of mind. I do not if you have fallen ill or if the pressure of the wedding has made you delusional.” Georg said taking a step towards Bill in hopes of calming the boy down.

 

“Get back!” Bill cried holding his arms out in front of him.

 

“Bill come now.” Georg sighed, walking up to the Bill and wrapping his arms around him. Bill screamed in terror as Georg restrained him and began to thrash like a wild animal.

 

“Let go! Let go of me!” Bill cried as Georg tried to hold Bill’s flailing arms down by his sides. Bill managed to snake one arm loose and he struck Georg across the face.

 

“Fecks!” Georg swore releasing Bill as he cupped his smartening cheek. Bill stumbled from Georg and gasped for breath. He appeared like a panting wild animal that had been caged and Georg frowned.

 

“Where do you get these ideas from Bill?” Georg demanded, “Who told you these horrible untrue things? Who?”

 

“No.” Bill sobbed, dropping his face into his hands.

 

“Who is it?” Georg yelled. He advanced forwards towards Bill and the poor boy fell back onto his bottom. Bill was a quivering mess of fear as Georg loomed over him.

 

“Who was it Bill? Surely you did not come to this conclusion on your own. I know you, Bill. Tell me who it was! Who told you these things?” Georg said as Bill continued to sob.

 

“Was it Tom?” Georg asked beginning to be filled with rage. The brunette thought back to how the simple farming boy had shown him up in the forest.

 

“No!” Bill’s head shot up in shock. Georg misinterpreted Bill’s quick answer as an obvious ploy to cover for his twin.

 

“It was he, wasn’t it?” Georg yelled and Bill shook his head.

 

“No Georg!” Bill said grabbing onto his betrothed’s leg in pleading.

 

“Do not try and change my mind. I knew it was that harlot brother of yours idea! How could my sweet innocent Bill be related to such a person? A man that goes directly against the church as beds women before marriage.” Georg roared as everything seemed to come together.

 

“It was not Tom! I came to the conclusion on my own! Forgive me Georg! I have misjudged you!” Bill’s hands tugged on Georg’s pants and the brunette dropped the other’s side.

 

“Do not cry.” Georg said cupping Bill’s face between his hands, “I had already told you, Bill. I forgive you.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Bill whispered as Georg embraced him. Georg then rose to his feet and pulled Bill up with him.

 

“I will return you to your home immediately and speak with your parents on this matter. I never liked how close you two were and now I know why. Tom is trying to corrupt you, Bill. It is apparent to everyone in the village. Sharing a bed with your brother,” Georg sneered in disgust, “He surely plans on coming between our marriage. I see the way he watches me when I’m around you.”

 

“Georg please!” Bill pleaded as the brunette began stalking off towards the Kaulitz’s house, “Tom never had such intentions! This was all my doing!”

 

“I will demand that you be separated from your twin immediately. I will not have such a dark soul corrupting my bride any longer! It is my right as your husband to control your home life.” Georg said as the faint glow of the Kaulitz’s house came into view. Georg picked up his pace and Bill broke into a run after him. Bill caught the other man around the neck and hung desperately off of him.

 

“Please! Please Georg!” Bill sobbed before pressing his lips firmly over the other’s lips.

 

Georg’s body tensed as his mind worked to catch up with the fact that Bill was kissing him. Then the man practically melted in joy as he threw his arms around Bill’s small waist and hugged him to his frame. Georg was in pure bliss despite their earlier fight as he finally tasted his young bride. Bill tasted like strawberries and mint leaves, it made Georg’s head swirl in pleasure. For so many years Georg had been waiting for this moment. The moment when all of Georg’s attempts to court Bill, his numerous proposals of marriage, would all pay off. Georg Listing truly did love Bill Kaulitz but the same could not be said for the dark haired boy.

 

While the kiss was filled with love on Georg’s part, it was filled with deception on Bill’s. Bill, in his panic to stop Georg, had resorted to the one thing Bill swore he never would use. Bill was well aware that he could control Georg through his affections, but Bill was a kind soul that would never manipulate another in such a way. Bill had broken his very promise to himself when he had launched himself at Georg. But the thought of Tom and him being separated was too much to bear.

 

Bill finally broke from Georg and the brunette met Bill’s eyes with glazed pleasure. Georg hummed in contentment as Bill watched his future husband anxiously.

 

“Please Georg.” Bill whispered, pressing another soft kiss to Georg’s lips, “Do not do this.”

 

“You really care for your twin, huh?” Georg sighed, letting his arms fall from Bill’s waist.

 

“Yes.” Bill returned.

 

“Fine.” Georg said after some time, “I will not speak with your family tonight as it grows late. But we will all discuss this tomorrow at noon. Tom and you will be allowed to join in on the conversation. I do not wish to create a rift between my new in-laws and myself.”

 

“Oh Georg! Thank you!” Bill threw his arms around the brunette.

 

* * *

 

It had been quite some time since Georg left, that Tom finally returned home. Gordon could only halfheartedly scold Tom for staying out so late under such conditions. Tom had then lumbered upstairs, stripped of his clothes entirely, and then crawled into bed with Bill.

 

The younger twin was asleep, when the bed dipped with weight and Bill awoke. He rubbed at his eyes while yawning. It was so late into the night was it was already early morning and Bill groaned.

 

“Tom?” Bill’s voice was thick with sleep, “Is that you?”

 

“Yeah it’s me.” Tom answered.

 

The older twin sounded fully awake and Bill hummed burying deeper in the sheets. Bill yawned once more and stretched his body out in the sheets. Bill’s arms reached high above his head while his legs shot out to stretch out his back. Bill’s bare toes brushed against bare skin and the younger twin stilled.

 

“Tom?” Bill asked again. Tom’s breathing could be heard and Bill shifted uneasily.

 

“Yeah.” Tom’s response was coy.

 

“Tom are you not wearing sleeping trousers?” Bill whispered as a wave of uneasiness came over him.

 

“Nope.” Bill frowned and rolled over to look his twin in the face. Tom was sitting propped up in bed, his bare chest revealed above the quilt.

 

“You’re not wearing a night shirt?” Bill’s voice caught in his throat.

 

“Nope.” Tom grinned. The older twin inched closer towards Bill beneath the sheets and Bill paled.

 

“Tom what are you doing?” Bill whispered when he felt his brother’s arm sling across his body. Bill squealed when Tom pulled him flush against Tom’s naked side.

 

“What are you doing?” Bill hissed, sneaking a glance at their bedroom door, “This is highly improper! Tom!”

 

“To shades with what’s proper or improper.” Tom’s voice was low and husky.

 

Tom rolled Bill so that the younger twin was now trapped beneath him and Tom grinned at the sight. Bill’s black hair was a mess around his head on the pillow and Bill’s wrists had instinctively come to rest besides his head. Bill’s face was flushed a nice pink and Tom watched as Bill’s lips parted, revealing a little wet cavern all for Tom to claim.

 

“What are you talking about? What’s wrong with you?” Bill whispered not even fighting his twin as Tom began to remove Bill’s nightclothes.

 

“You do not fight me?” Tom raised an eyebrow as he pulled the strings undone from Bill’s shirt, “I should be asking what’s wrong with _you_.”

 

“S-stop it.” Bill blushed, swatting Tom’s hands away.

 

“Do not tell me that you do not feel this.” Tom suddenly became serious.

 

“W-what?” Bill’s heart leapt in his chest. Bill had a vague idea of what Tom was talking about, but surely Tom could not feel that way about him.

 

“I love you, Bill. I love you more than is allowed by society and the church. I love you in the way Mother and Father love each other.” Tom’s arms were muscled as he held himself over Bill’s body. Bill wished to reach out and trace the defined lines with his fingers, but Tom caught Bill’s hand in his.

 

“I have loved you since we were children, so do not try and tell me that I am confused. I have thought long and hard on this matter. I am in love with you.”

 

“Tom you cannot seriously-” Bill began shaking his head when Tom cut him off.

 

“Do not tell me what I feel!” Tom roared in Bill’s face and Bill delivered a swift kick to Tom’s shin. Tom winced and sent his twin a confused angry look.

 

“Do not yell at me.” Bill frowned, “How do you know what you’re feeling is really love? We have not even lived long enough to wed! How do you know what love feels like ?”

 

“Because I know that every time I look at you,” Tom’s entire body heaved as he took a deep breath, “Every time I look at you, it is like I have been sent to the Lord’ eternal kingdom. Throughout our childhood I have spent every moment of my life with you. Every happy memory that I cherish includes you. Every sad memory that pains me, you were there to help me through it. Every time I sit down and wonder what it true love feels like… I think of you.”

 

“Such words are not meant for your brother but rather a lover.” Bill frowned. Tom’s words made Bill’s heart leap for joy but surely this was wrong. Being in love with one’s brother, no matter how strongly you felt for them, was a sin against God. Bill had been ashamed at these strange flashes of jealously and possessiveness that would flare up around Tom. Bill had been trying to ignore them but with Tom pouring his heart out to him, it was proving too much for Bill.

 

“When I see you,” Tom continued, stroking a loving caress to Bill’s face, “I have this feeling that overcomes me. I want everyone in the village to know that you are mine and no one else’s. I want to lock you away from everyone else and lavish you like you deserve. I want to be the best brother ever so that you will never cry over anything again. I want to be the best lover so that I may love you and worship you the way you deserve. Bill, I love you.”

 

“Tom.” Bill winced closing his eyes, “I love you too but…”

 

“But? But what?” Tom’s thumbs rubbed Bill’s cheeks beneath his eyes, “I love you and I know that you love me.”

 

“I do love you Tom,” Bill sighed looking up to his twin, “You know that I belong to you. I would give my life for you. But I have to draw the line somewhere. I cannot allow you to do this, no matter how right it may feel.”

 

“Then you feel the same for me?” Tom asked, “Bill I want to… I want to marry you.”

 

“Oh Tom.” Bill groaned, pressing a hand to his forehead.

 

“No, please listen. You shouldn’t be marrying Georg. Georg could never love you the way I do. You know that Bill. I know that you know that deep inside. You said it yourself, doesn’t it feel wrong that you’re marrying him? Like you’re making a mistake?” Tom said pressing a soft kiss to Bill’s face.

 

“I love you.” Bill returned, tears welling in his eyes, “I love you so much. I wish that I could marry you, but Tom it’s not possible. A marriage between two brothers, the church was already weary of Georg and my engagement.”

 

“To Hell with the church. Bill I love you. I will not let you make this mistake. You love me as well, so why should any of that matter? Please Bill, you belong to me.” Tom leaned down and began to press kisses all over Bill’s face. The younger twin sighed and wrapped his arms around his older brother. Tom’s lips were soft and his body was hard against Bill’s. How could something that felt so right be a sin?

 

“I’ve always belonged to you.” Bill returned, pressing a kiss to Tom’s cheek.

 

“Let me claim you.” Tom panted.

 

“Tom.” Bill blinked, blushing from head to toe once more.

 

“Let me show to all others that you belong to me and me alone.” Tom’s breath hitched with excitement as he pulled the garment from Bill.

 

“I don’t know.” Bill’s voice was soft in the darkness, “Do you truly understand what that would mean, Tom?”

 

“I understand and have dreamt of doing so for quite some time now.” Tom returned. Tom’s hands grasped at Bill’s legs and marveled at Bill’s smooth skin.

 

“I love you.” Bill said still sounding unconvinced and Tom pressed a kiss to Bill’s mouth.

 

This time Bill readily returned it, as Bill’s mouthed opened to meet Tom’s. Their tongues slid together in a sweet wetness as both gasped in pleasure. Bill’s breathing was starting to pick up and Tom was already panting like a wild beast. His body was hard and wiry against Bill’s frame, dominating Bill in its width and strength. Bill allowed Tom to fold him to his liking as Tom deepened the kiss even more.

 

Oh how truly sweet it felt to finally be able to kiss the man Bill had longed for so long. Kissing Tom was nothing like kissing Georg and it had Bill floating. Bill’s body arched up off the straw-filled mattress to meet his twin’s body and Tom groaned in pleasure. Tom was already considerably hard and Bill gasped as his own organ rubbed against Tom’s leg.

 

“I’ve waited so long for this.” Tom panted before capturing Bill’s mouth in another kiss.

 

“Oh fecks I have too.” Bill panted, kissing Tom back passionately.


	8. Chapter 8

“Let me lay my claim on you.” Tom groaned, pressing his nose against Bill’s neck to inhale his twin’s scent.

 

“Yes.” Bill moaned beneath Tom. The dark haired twin tossed his head to the side to allow Tom more access and Tom practically growled in approval.

 

“I will lay my claim on you and then everyone will know that you belong to me.” Tom’s voice had deepened as Bill’s fingers brushed against burning hot skin.

 

“Oh Tom.” Bill whispered, pressing a feverish kiss to Tom’s shoulder.

 

Bill had never lain with another before, but surely Tom was far better than normal when it came to bed activities. Bill felt as if his twin were practically ravishing his body with each fiery hot touch, shocks of pleasure resulting wherever Tom’s fingers touched. Both twins were sweating now, but it seemed that Tom’s scent had taken on a different smell. It was stronger than the normal foul Tom carried in within him after a long day’s work in the sun, however this new smell was not unpleasant.

 

The smell reminded Bill of the forest and the spices occasionally used for feasts. Bill could practically envision the overwhelming smell of a dark forest after a rainstorm along with the faintest hints of Tom’s sweat. Tom’s body grinded down on top of his twin’s in a determined manner, as if Tom wished to grind until his bone marrow was intermixed with Bill’s. The friction between their skins was rough and the younger twin cried out when Tom rubbed a little too hard.

 

“Ah!” Bill yelped when Tom rubbed him too roughly and Tom’s movements immediately stopped. Tom looked down to his twin questioningly.

 

“Are you alright? Was I too rough with you?” Tom’s brow creased in worry. Bill glanced down at his bright red hipbones and the tops of his thighs that shared a similar red glow.

 

“Oh shades! Bill I’m sorry.” Tom’s hands were instantly stroking Bill’s skin in hopes of soothing and the younger twin pushed his hands away.

 

“I don’t care.” Bill’s breath was uneven, “You said that you’d mark me. Mark me as your own.”

 

“Do you realize how hot you are right now?” Tom breathed against his twin’s neck, “I love you, Bill.”

 

“I love you too.” Bill returned with eyes glazed in pleasure.

 

Tom’s lips began to kiss down Bill’s body in a series of small light pecks that left Bill’s body tingling all over. Bill watched his twin in fascination as Tom reached Bill’s upper thigh, never breaking eye contact with the younger twin. The older twin’s lips ghosted a kiss to the soft skin there before his finger began to creep towards Bill’s exposed groin. The dark haired twin was almost at his limit, as his member sobbed small white tears to frustration. Tom’s fingers just barely grazed Bill’s member when the younger twin bucked his hips upwards.

 

“T-Tom.” Bill moaned tossing his head back and forth on the pillow. Bill had little knowledge of this process let alone what the odd fluttering in his stomach meant. All Bill knew is that he wished for something to alleviate the tingling in his stomach and the ache in his member. Bill looked to his twin in desperation, unsure of what to ask for.

 

“I’m going to do this for you.” Tom’s breath was hot and warm against Bill’s hard flesh. The younger twin’s hips bucked up once more and Tom’s face morphed into a sly grin.

 

“Tomi please.” Bill mewled, fisting the sheets around him. “I don’t know… just please… it aches… please.”

 

“Shh.” Tom hushed his younger brother, “Just let me take care of everything.”

 

“Please.” Bill’s voice verged on being a whine as his hips bucked once more.

 

Tom’s fingers were bold in their movements now. Bill’s heartbeat was fluttering nervously now as Tom began to entice sensations that Bill had not even known were possible. The dark haired twin felt as if his body had been set on fire and he arched off the bed gasping in panic.

 

“Tom!” Bill moaned as Tom’s finger wrapped firmly around Bill’s base. Tom’s grip was strong and he experimentally gave his younger brother a squeeze to assess Bill’s thickness. The younger twin cried out at Tom’s movements and Tom smirked, squeezing his twin again.

 

“Shh.” Tom whispered before crawling up on the bed to rest besides his twin. Tom’s other hand went to grab onto Bill’s protruding hipbone and he held onto it tight as if it were handle.

 

“Tom,” Bill whined, as his body grew agitated with waiting, “Tom, please.”

 

“Hush now. I told you that I’d take care of you.” Tom whispered.

 

Then the older twin’s hand that gripped Bill’s hipbone tightened as the other loosened its hold. Tom’s fingers formed a cage around Bill’s member as they began to rise up and down the length of Bill’s shaft. The younger twin cried out in pleasure and Tom chuckled.

 

“You truly are a virgin.” Tom smirked and Bill’s hand shot out to grasp his brother’s shoulder. Bill’s eyes were screwed shut as the pleasure seemed almost too much for his body and Tom took the opportunity to observe his twin. Tom took in the way Bill’s throat bobbed with each thick swallow Bill took or the way Bill’s hair had begun to stick to his neck with sweat. Bill’s sweat was a musty and yet sweet smell that reminded Tom of candy apples at the harvest festivals.

 

Bill’s beautiful neck craned backwards as Tom’s hand continued to stroke him. Tom’s technique varied between hard squeezes and light ones that drove Bill wild. The young boy was practically foaming at the mouth as he pleaded for his twin to end the torture.

 

“Please Tom. Please Tom. Oh please Tom. Please.” Bill chanted as his hips attempted to buck upwards however Tom’s other hand prevented it. Bill’s member had grown an angry red color and Tom admired the veins that pulsed beneath the skin of Bill’s slender cock. Tom was no doubt much larger in width and length than his twin. Tom smirked at the thought of his own forgotten member as he tended to his twin.

 

Bill’s slender legs shook as he tried to thrust his hips upwards in search of friction but Tom’s hand held him pinned to the mattress. The air of the twin’s shared room was becoming humid as sweat dripped down both boys’ bodies. Bill’s vision blurred as he neared his climax and he mewled in frustration as Tom had yet to let him come.

 

“Please,” Bill’s voice was soft as he reached out to touch Tom’s cheek, “Tomi.”

 

“I love you, Bill.” Tom’s body shifted above Bill’s once more as the older twin slinked down to rest between Bill’s legs.

 

Then Bill was crying out in shock as he felt a wet warm suction around him. The boy’s hips bucked upwards into the heat before Bill looked down only to see Tom’s mouth around him. Tom’s eyes flickered as they met Bill’s and the boy’s body could not handle the sight. The simulation that Tom’s mouth provided, coupled with the sight of Tom dutifully sucking on his twin had Bill coming in seconds.

 

“Tom!” Bill cried out. The younger twin’s hands clenched tight in the quilt beneath them as he tossed his head back to gasp in pleasure. Bill’s body rose off the bed, body tense, as he came undone.

 

It felt as if Tom was sucking the very life out of Bill, as the older twin took all that his brother gave him. Tom’s hands held firm to Bill’s hips, helping to guide him back down to the bed once Bill was finished. The younger twin flopped gracelessly down onto the bed and watched as Tom stood up and headed over to his trunk on the floor. The muscles in Tom’s legs flexed as he bent down and rummaged through the various clothes and objects that peeked out from the trunk. Once Tom had found what he was looking for, he strolled back over the bed.

 

“What is that?” Bill’s voice was small as his body still recovered from the intensity of his orgasm. Tom watched as the boy’s pale chest rose and sank with each breath.

 

“Mix of animal fat and oils.” Tom said pulling the cork from the small leather pouch, “It’ll help.”

 

“Mmm.” Bill hummed, closing his eyes as his breathing began to even out. “Tom, that was amazing.”

 

“I’ve not even had you yet.” Tom laughed. Tom dribbled the liquid mixture out of the vial onto his hands before rubbing them together to ensure that each digit was thoroughly covered.

 

“I’m going to need you to spread your legs.” Bill willingly spread his legs and sighed with pleasure as Tom crawled between them. Tom’s frame was warm against Bill’s rear and Bill could only groan softly as Tom spread his legs even wider.

 

“Let me know if it hurts.” Tom said glancing up to his twin. Then Tom’s first finger was pressing against Bill’s opening and slipping inside.

 

Bill squirmed as Tom’s finger began to work deeper to open him up. The sensation felt odd but was not uncomfortable. Tom’s finger crooked around and pressed against Bill’s insides trying to open the young virgin’s body up. Bill could feel the slickness of the coating on Tom’s finger and he gasped when his body made an embarrassing squelching noise. Bill felt lazy and sated from his first orgasm so he did not pay much attention to when Tom inserted a second finger. The fit was tighter than the first time around but Bill’s body was able to accommodate it.

 

“That feels nice.” Bill hummed and Tom glanced up to his twin in disbelief. Tom’s fingers soon stopped their mission of opening Bill up to bundling together to thrust within Bill. Tom’s sharp movements had his fingers hitting something deep inside of Bill that had the boy crying out. The sensation reminded Bill of the time he had accidentally touched a mallet in the blacksmith shop after it had been pulled from the fire. It was a sharp stinging sensation that last for only a millisecond before it could really inflict any pain upon Bill.

 

“Fecks!” Bill swore as Tom’s fingers brushed that spot again, “Alright! It feels amazing! Tom!”

 

“Just a little more.” Tom whispered. Another finger is added and this time it does not slide easily in like the other two had. Bill has to strain to accommodate the third finger and Tom’s words are meant to soothe as the digit pushes further inside.

 

Bill’s opening flexed around the three fingers and Tom groaned at the sight of Bill’s little hole puckering. The younger twin’s body tensed as the three fingers pushed in deeper before scissoring him open.

 

“Bill turn around.” Tom’s hands flipped Bill over so that the younger twin was on his stomach. Bill found himself being pulled onto his hands and knees when he sent his twin a questioning look.

 

“I wish to take you from behind.” Tom smiled, pressing a kiss to Bill’s shoulder blade.

 

“Do it.” Bill whispered, trembling with anticipation as he heard Tom moving behind him. Tom used the remaining oil mixture to slather his member before he positioned himself at Bill’s entrance. There was a slight pause as Tom placed his hands on Bill’s hips and gave his twin a reassuring squeeze.

 

“You’ll be mine after this.” Tom’s leg trembled as he resisted the urge to just drive forward. Bill tossed his hair over his shoulder and peeked shyly back his twin to send Tom a smile.

 

“Brace yourself on your arms.” Tom warned as he moved closer. Tom took his member in one of his hand to help guide the flesh forward against rear. The older twin was already leaking and Tom grinned at how Bill’s member was already growing hard where it hung between his slender legs.

 

Then Tom was pushing himself forward past the initial resistance of Bill’s opening as he worked himself inside. Bill’s breath hitched as Tom took him from behind. He dropped his head down against his arms and whined as Tom continued to press in further. Bill’s rear burned as his body flexed desperately around Tom’s wide girth, as it seemed that Tom would not even fit. The older twin was far larger than Bill could have imagined and the dark haired boy cried out when it became too much. Bill’s hole was raw and it seemed that Tom’s cock was never-ending as it continued to force past his ring of muscles.

 

“Tom!” Bill cried out, tears of pain sliding down his cheeks. Tom’s hands stroked long patterns down Bill’s bowed back as Tom finally seated himself fully within his younger brother.

 

“Shh.” Tom whispered, making sure to still his movements as to not hurt Bill. “How are you fairing?”

 

“It stings.” Bill choked out, tears stinging his eyes. “Fecks it hurts!”

 

“Hold with it. Do you think you could handle it if I started to move?” Tom questioned, slowly pulling his hips backwards. Bill’s body clamped down on Tom in a vice grip as the younger twin cried out in discomfort.

 

“I’m sorry!” Bill sobbed out, looking back to where Tom kneeled behind him. “It hurts so much, Tom.”

 

“I know. I know.” Tom sighed, hands tensing at Bill’s hips. “But I’m going to make you feel good, you just have to let me move.”

 

“A-alright.” Bill sniffed, spreading his legs wider in order to brace himself. Tom was then moving behind Bill once more as he leaned down over Bill’s body so that they were pressed back to front. The position had Tom on all fours hovering over Bill, and it burned his legs terribly, it gave him just the right angle. Bill cried out as Tom’s new position had his member pressing up right against Bill’s spot.

 

“Tom!” Bill wailed, tossing his head back to press his cheek against Tom’s.

 

“I know. I know. Get ready.” Tom pressed a hard kiss to Bill’s cheek before sinking his hips backwards. Bill moaned as he felt Tom’s length beginning to leave his body. Then, just as only Tom’s head remained inside of Bill, Tom’s hips were striking forward violently as he thrusted himself forward.

 

“ _Tom!_ ” Bill practically shrieked as Tom’s thrust had Bill collapsing down onto the mattress.

 

Tom then descended down upon Bill in a violent series of thrusts and loud grunts. Tom’s balls slapped against Bill’s upturned rear and the dark haired twin moaned in delirious pleasure. The heat from Tom’s body was now surrounding Bill’s and turning the boy’s skin hot to the touch. Tom’s thrusts were powerful and dominating as he proceeded to screw Bill into the straw mattress.

 

“Oh! Oh! Fecks! Oh! Tom! Tom! Tomi!” Bill cried out as Tom pressed his open mouth against Bill’s shoulder. The older twin bit down on the younger twin’s neck during an especially violent thrust and Bill screamed.

 

“You’re mine. No one else’s’.” Tom panted between thrusts. Tom’s voice had taken an almost animalistic quality to it that sounded to Bill more like a growl than formulated words.

 

“Y-Yes! Only yours. I’m only yours.” Bill’s vision went white, as Tom hit that special spot inside of him and Bill’s cock exploded. The boy pressed his face into the sheets as he continued to come undone against the bedding. Tom’s thrusts were becoming erratic and he howled out Bill’s name as he chased his orgasm.

 

“Fecks! Fecks! Fecks! I love you, Bill.” Tom gritted out as his hips slammed forward into the body lying beneath him.

 

“Tom… finish for me.” Bill’s voice hitched as Tom plunged forward the deepest yet. The older twin’s nails dug into Bill’s hips as he came with a shout. Then Bill found himself being filled a sticky substance that came in waves inside of him. Tom rode out his orgasm in small thrusts until Bill’s hole leaked semen around where his cock impaled Bill.

 

“Oh Bill.” Tom sighed, pulling free before he fell down onto the bed besides his twin.

 

“Tom I love you.” Bill smiled. The dark haired twin reached out to touch his twin’s face and the older twin pressed a kiss to his searching hand.

 

“I love you too.” Tom said as Bill’s eyes began to close, “I swear I’ll protect you forever.”

 

* * *

 

When Bill awoke his back was sore, his legs were stained with both Tom’s and his semen, and the house was silent. However Bill’s bed was lacking in one major thing that had the younger twin looking around in confusion, Tom. Where was Tom? Had Simone and Gordon heard them last night? Had Tom regretted his night with Bill?

 

“Tom?” Bill called out softly. He swung his legs around the side of the bed and pulled his sleeping clothes back on.

 

The house was entirely empty when Bill ventured down the stairs into the kitchen. A cup of steaming tea was left on the table, no doubt Simone’s, as was a straw hat that Bill recognized as Gordon’s. The day had already begun as the sun hung over the barren farming fields and a small figure by a roll of hay. Bill rushed to the window and squinted out into the distance as he recognized the figure to be Tom.

 

“Tom?” Bill asked, watching as Tom’s form heaved. Worry flooded through Bill’s mind as the boy was soon out the door and running to his twin.

 

“Tom! Tom!” Bill cried as his legs carried him across the field. The first snow was approaching, Bill could feel it in the air, and the boy’s sleeping clothes offered little warmth against the frigid air.

 

As Bill got closer, Tom heaved once more and collapsed onto the ground. Bill cried out and skidded to a halt on the ground besides Tom. Tom’s shirt was stuck to his back with sweat and Bill wrinkled his nose at the foul smelling vomit that clung to Tom’s front.

 

“Tom?” Bill asked, voice shaking.

 

“Get back!” Tom coughed, lashing out blindly with his arm to ward Bill off. Bill’s heart sank in hurt but when he tried to touch Tom, he was only rebuffed again.

 

“Tom what’s wrong? Are you ill? Has the sickness come back again?” Bill worried his lip and Tom’s shoulders shook.

 

“Fecks.” Tom gasped before he was heaving once more. Bill watched as Tom’s back hunched and his shoulders trembled when he emptied his stomach of its contents. Bill watched as Tom gasped for breath and as the older twin wiped his mouth on his shirtsleeve.

 

“I said get back!” Tom snarled and Bill frowned, reaching out to grasp his twin on the shoulder.

 

“Tom tell me what’s-” The boy paused as his brother finally turned to look at him.

 

Tom’s face was ghost white and his frame trembled beneath his vomit-covered shirt. The front was decorated in an assortment of chunks of meat that Bill had not recalled the Kaulitz family having for meals any time recent. Winter meant a diet based mostly on root vegetables and yet Tom’s stomach had consumed a fair amount of meat somehow. Bill’s brow creased in confusion as he looked to his twin questioningly and froze. Tom’s bloodshot eyes stared back at Bill in seething rage but that was not what made Bill’s heart stutter. The irises of Tom’s eyes were a yellowish golden like that of the werewolf’s eyes in Bill’s dreams.

 

“T-Tom… what?” Bill gasped. Tom broke eyes contact as he heaved once more, spilling out a wet mess of turnips, carrots, and meats. The older twin coughed violently as he struck his fist to his chest, it seemed that something was lodged in Tom’s throat.

 

“H-help.” Tom choked; body struggling to up heave whatever was caught.

 

“Tom!” Bill’s arms locked around his twin’s waist before he drove his fists into Tom’s stomach. The older twin coughed, body jerking as it forced out whatever had been stuck, and something shiny fell onto the ground.

 

“T-Tom.” Bill screamed, eyes wide at Helena Blight’s shining golden locket that lay in the dirt. Bill spun around to face Tom in horror when voices were heard coming up the hill. Someone was coming to the Kaulitz’s house. Tom’s head snapped to attention at the voices and he growled, literally growled, as Georg could be heard.

 

What happened next almost happened too fast for Bill’s mind to process. Just as the voices were rounding the bend to the Kaulitz’s house, Bill felt himself knocked to the ground. Then Tom was changing before Bill’s eyes from the human body that Bill knew so well to the large frame of that of the werewolf.

 

The mighty beast’s fur glinted grey in the harsh winter light and Bill gaped up at the beast that loomed overhead. The wolf turned and looked down to Bill with what appeared to be a look of concern when Bill unleashed a loud scream.

 

“Bill!” Georg’s voice could be heard rushing up the hill. Bill could just make out Gordon and Simone running after the brunette.

 

“Bill-oh my God! Gordon! Gordon!” Simone’s voice shrieked as the sight of the Dark Beast looming over her poor effeminate son.

 

“Bill!” Gordon cried out as well.

 

“ _Fools_.” The beast spoke, although the words were heard inside of Bill’s head rather than by his ears. Bill whipped around to the beast in question. “ _They’ll never make it in time_.”

 

“T-Tom.” Bill stuttered as the werewolf’s face pulled back in a snarkish smirk.

 

“Bill!” Georg screamed as the mighty beast picked up the poor boy in its jaws.

 

“Bill no!” Simone screamed, legs running at full pace. The beast turned and sent the woman what could only be interpreted as a smug expression before its powerful legs exploded behind it.

 

Then the Dark Beast was a flash of grey as it darted back into the Gespensterwald with poor little Bill Kaulitz trapped within its jaws.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed last chapter. Also a special thank you to **FairyCelt** for being my 100th reviewer!

The sound of claws digging into dirt is a sound that Bill never before would have associated with his older brother. With each powerful lunge, the werewolf brings its hind legs forward just as its front legs are brought backwards. Upon touching, the werewolf then extends itself into a full stride that has Bill and the beast hurdling through the Gespensterwald at an alarming rate.

 

The trees are a blur around Bill as the pair travels deeper and deeper into the woods. Slowly green leaves in the bright winter sun turn to dark brown and decaying black. Sunlight slowly slips away from Bill, basking beast and man in almost total darkness. It is in this darkness that Bill finally realizes that something has been following them since Bill and Tom’s encounter in the field. A small set of beady yellow eyes follow behind Bill at a much slower pace, but none the less keeping up with the large werewolf. Tom is a massive wave from the shore as he barrels through the forest. Ripping trees from their roots as his mighty build knocks into them and occasionally squashing some small rodents that have to investigate what all the fuss was about.

 

“T-Tom?” Bill whispered, voice coming out thick and hoarse. The Dark Beast side glanced at the poor human boy trapped in its jaw, but continued its aggressive pace.

 

Bill closed his eyes and willed this hellish nightmare to disappear. There was no way that Tom, _Tom_ of all people, could be the Dark Beast. There was no way that _Tom_ could have killed all of those men in the hunting party. There was no way that _Tom_ could have slaughtered the innocent children of the village. There was no way that _Tom_ , Bill’s dear sweet older brother, could be a beast of Satan.

 

The scenery of the forest soon bled away to a rocky terrain that Bill was not familiar with their region having. The trees became sparser and the dirt now acted a thin layer over a rocky forest floor. Huge boulders began to spring up, marring the region to be void of plant life. This was not as Bill had dreamed so many times before of where the Dark Beast would live. Bill had imagined that the werewolf would live hidden among the plush trees of the forest, not this wasteland that did not even have a single patch of grass.

 

Tom maneuvered expertly through the maze of boulders and over crevices so deep that they could swallow a man whole. Tom carried Bill into a cave whose entrance was well hidden by a few boulders before finally setting Bill down. Bill could only tremble as those sharp fangs, powerful enough to snap Bill in two, gently released him. Then, within only a few moments, Tom was shrinking before Bill’s eyes. Fur gave way to skin just as paws became human hands. The very bone structure of the werewolf seemed to be coming apart as it was absorbed into some unknown region of Tom’s body when the boy became fully human again.

 

“Fecks.” Tom swore softly, stretching out his back. Bill winced upon hearing a few bones crack back into place.

 

Now Bill’s twin stood before him, stark naked and looking exhausted. Bill watched in silence as Tom continued to stretch out his body, gasping softly when Tom began to retch once more. Tom’s shoulder trembled as his body heaved up another slurry of flesh and root vegetables. Bill could only look away, unsure for the first time ever around his twin.

 

“I’m going to sleep.” Tom croaked motioning to a pile of leaves tucked away in a corner of the cave.

 

“Oh.” Bill blinked. He watched the strange sight of Tom making his way over to the makeshift bed. The older twin stood in the center of the leaf pile before circling around the pile a few times. Tom repeatedly stomped his feet to pack the leaves down when realization dawned on Bill. Tom was acting the way a dog would before settling down to sleep. Finally Tom gracelessly fell down onto the pile with a loud grunt. Then Tom curled into a ball and fell asleep within a matter of seconds.

 

“W-what?” Bill whispered, staring wide eyed at his twin. The younger twin looked around the cave in wonder. So this was where Tom lived? This was where Tom disappeared to when he claimed he was simply going out to get some fresh air? Was this where Tom brought back all of his kills to eat?

 

Bill’s body shuddered violently at the thought.

 

* * *

 

“It has taken him!” The front doors of the church burst open, slamming the wood harshly against the sidewalls.

 

Minister Jost and Minister Bushido looked up startled from where they had been studying a set of ancient textbooks. Minister Bushido had suggested that they should cross-reference the Dark Beast’s legend with that of other village’s beasts to try and find some sort of weakness. The holy men had just begun to read a section about cursed spiders that crawled from out of a horse’s throat when Simone Kaulitz had burst through the door.

 

“It has taken him!” Simone wailed. The woman was a mess of dark hair as she rushed down the aisle of pews towards the ministers. Gordon and Georg Listing stumbled into the church a few paces behind the hysterical woman soon after.

 

“Mrs. Kaulitz?” Minister Jost stuttered taking in the woman’s disheveled appearance. “What is the meaning of this?”

 

“It has taken him!” Simone wailed, throwing herself to kneel before the two ministers.

 

“We must save him!” Georg shouted rather aggressively at Minister Bushido.

 

“Heaven have mercy, it took him straight from our fields!” Gordon cried.

 

Soon all three were shouting over one another as both minister stood stunned up on the altar. Simone had now begun to sob profusely while Gordon was on the verge of tears as well. Georg had continued to yell and was now screaming obscenities as he pointed violently at the mosaic overhead. Minister Jost turned around to follow Georg’s line in vision as he tried to make some sense out of all of the chaos.

 

“My baby!” Simone wailed, holding onto Gordon for support. “My poor baby boy! Oh God he’s probably been eaten by now!”

 

“You must do something about this Minister!” Gordon pleaded.

 

“I’LL KILL THE DAMN BEAST WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS!” Georg roared. Minister Bushido frowned, as the noise only seemed to increase. A few curious villagers had now gathered at the church’s front doors and were peeking in with interest.

 

“Minister Bushido,” Minister Jost frowned looking to the other, “We must get a handle on these people now!”

 

“Agreed.” Minister Bushido nodded as Georg had now begun to yell something about using a pitchfork.

 

“ _Silence!_ ” Minister Bushido thundered, grabbing Georg by the collar of his shirt. The holy man shook the brunette violently and Georg’s shouts came to a halt.

 

“Minister, please!” Simone sniveled and Minister Jost sighed.

 

“My dear woman, tell me what has you rambling as if possessed by a spirit.” Minister Jost asked, kneeling down so that he could stare Simone directly in the eyes.

 

“The Dark Beast,” Simone sobbed, “The Dark Beast has taken Bill!”

 

A collection of gasps could be heard from the church’s doorway as a few villagers ran off to no doubt make word. Minister Bushido sent a stern look to those eavesdropping in the doorway before storming off to securely shut the church off. As Minister Bushido shut the doors, Minister Jost led Simone and Gordon to sit down on a bench.

 

“My dear woman, tell me that my ears are not failing me in my old age.” Minister Jost’s voice was fearful as he grasped Simone by the shoulders. “Did you or did you not just say that the Dark Beast has made off with your youngest son?”

 

“It has!” Simone sobbed, “My husband, Mr. Listing, and I were returning to our house from the market when we spotted it in the farming fields. The beast had poor Bill at its feet before it snatched Bill up and ran off into the… into the…”

 

“Before the Dark Beast ran off into the woods bringing Bill along with it.” Gordon completed when Simone had been reduced to tears once more.

 

“Minister we must act quickly.” Georg urged, “Who knows how long we will have until that thing consumes Bill!”

 

“No.” Minister Bushido interjected, joining the group. The front doors to the church had been sealed off but the number of curious heads lined up outside the church was growing.

 

“No? What do you mean ‘no’? Bill is out there, only moments away from his death, and you tell me no?” Georg cried outraged.

 

“We plan ahead if we are to catch this beast. Time has run out, I will agree with you on that Mr. Listing. But sparing one life may be necessary to save a few hundred more.”

 

“S-spare one life?” Simone trembled, looking to Minister Bushido in disbelief. “Spare one life? My son’s life is the one to be spared when so many more have already died? Why do we not take action now, Minister? Why do we wait around like pigs for slaughter as we have been doing for so long? The Trinity sent you us so that we may stop the Dark Beast as soon as possible!”

 

“I am of no use if we are to blindly seek out the beast in its own territory! We need to come up with a plan in order to properly catch it!” Minister Bushido frowned.

 

“To shades with your plans!” Gordon now joined in as equally enraged. “What good has your planning done for us? Helena Blight is dead now and soon so shall my son! How many more must die for the Trinity to be satisfied?”

 

“Do not speak of the Trinity in that way!” Minister Bushido shouted.

 

“Our heavenly Lord would not want for another innocent soul to be lost!” Simone was now screaming in the minister’s face, “Damn you to hell if you think that you are now acting on behalf of the Trinity!”

 

“Women do not speak so freely to a representative of God!” Minister Jost directed at Simone.

 

“Do not speak to my wife in such a manner!” Gordon challenged, rising from his seat to loom over the short holy man. Minister Jost’s eyes widened at it became clear who would win in a scuffle.

 

“Enough!” Georg cried to be heard over the chaos, “Enough I say! We must plan to save Bill! Minister Bushido, please! Is there nothing that you have found in your research that can save Bill?”

 

“Tell that woman to calm herself and then maybe we shall be able to speak like civilized human beings rather than violent animals!” Minister Bushido shot at Simone who immediately quieted down.

 

“Thank you.” Minister Jost sighed in relief as all became still.

 

“Minister Jost and myself have found only one other case besides your own village, of a werewolf in the Trinities archives. A town called Gaelg that is now merged with the town of Torr ride itself of its werewolves by use of silver.”

 

“Silver?” Georg repeated.

 

“Yes, silver. Silver knifes, silver swords, silver what have you. Anything silver will cut through a werewolf’s exterior until one can reach its heart.” Minister Bushido said meeting Georg’s eyes that were now alight with determination.

 

“I will contact the blacksmith immediately and tell him.” Georg stood up just about to leave when Simone spoke up.

 

“We are a poor village,” Simone whispered, “The blacksmith will probably not have enough silver to forge a sword. We’d have to travel to the nearest city and obtain silver there. But even that would take too long, Bill could be dead by then.”

 

“Do not worry my dear woman.” Minister Jost shook his head, “I’m sure if we told the rest of the village to contribute any silver they have to this cause that we will have enough.”

 

“I will go tell the villagers along with Mr. Kaulitz.” Minister Bushido nodded before looking to Georg, “You, Listing, I’d be brushing up on your swordsmanship if I were you. This will be no easy task.”

 

“I will strive to deliver a killing blow with each strike.” Georg promised. The brunette looked to his future mother-in-law and promised her this.

 

“I swear I will get Bill back.”

 

* * *

 

It is when Bill has finally managed to make a small fire that the yellow eyes from before return. The sky has turned dark with night and Tom still remains asleep in his pile of leaves. Bill, after much scavenging, has managed to collect enough kindling to make a fire just barely big enough to warm Bill’s frozen fingers and toes. Bill dare not cozy up to Tom, still in shock over the events that have occurred in the last few hours. Bill had yet to snap and he only deems a matter of time before everything hits him full course.

 

Now the yellow eyes are lurking just outside of the cave’s entrance, a low growling accompanying the narrowed slits. Bill froze in place, fear quickly spreading throughout his body, as the yellow eyes continued to draw closer.

 

“T-Tom?” Bill’s voice first came out as a soft whisper. Tom’s soft snores answered his twin from the corner and Bill swallowed thickly.

 

“Tom?” Bill tried again louder. The yellow eyes snarled as the small fire now cast the figure in partial light, it was a wolf. Not a werewolf, but still a wolf that was more than capable to tearing Bill to shreds. The mangy thing had lowered its head and was now barring its teeth at Bill in a menacing crooked grin. Its legs were spread in preparation to pounce and now Bill screamed his twin’s name in panic.

 

“Tom!” Bill shrieked as the wolf snapped its jaws at the boy. Bill’s body instantly reacted as he began to try and make a run for it when the wolf pounced on him.

 

The wolf knocked Bill backwards onto the cold rock floor of the cave, paws placed on Bill’s shoulders to pin its prey down, as it snarled directly in Bill’s face. The wolf opened its fanged maw, about to strike, when something much larger tackled the wolf from off Bill. The wolf fell to the floor with a painful yip and Bill struggled up onto his elbows to see what had saved him.

 

Tom, in all of his glory as a werewolf, nearly three times the size of the wolf loomed over the now cowering predator. Bill could not help but notice just how truly powerful Tom was. How much larger and broader Tom was than the wolf beneath him. Or how when Bill truly looked at the werewolf, he was able to see his brother. Tom truly looked like Tom in the moment that he crushed the wolf’s skull with one fell swoop on his mighty paw, crushing bone and staining the rocks red with blood.

 

Then Tom was returning to his human form once again, stopping just short of his twin. Bill’s breath hitched as Tom looked to his younger twin expectantly. All was quiet save for the small crackles of the fire and the shallow panting coming from Tom. In Tom’s eyes Bill saw everything that he knew in his brother. Bill saw the protectiveness that Tom had always had over Bill, he saw the memories that they had shared together growing up; Bill saw the pure love that Tom held for his twin.

 

“Tom.” Bill’s eyes began to water and Tom was by his side immediately. Warm bare skin embraced Bill as Tom locked his arms securely around Bill’s waist. Bill could only shudder against Tom’s form, marveling at how warm his twin was. Surely Tom’s body heat had never been so high before? It felt now like Tom was an inferno against Bill’s skin.

 

“I told you that as long as I’m around,” Tom breathed, squeezing Bill tightly, “I’ll always protect you.”

 

“Tomi.” Bill whispered, inhaling the musty scent that was simply Tom. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“How could I?” Was Tom’s response and Bill frowned, pulling back slightly.

 

“What do you mean ‘how could I’?” Bill watched his twin’s face carefully. “Tom you’re my brother, you’re my twin. We tell each other everything! We know everything about each other there are no secrets. Do Mom and Dad know about this?”

 

“No.” Tom admitted, sighing deeply. “No one but you now knows.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Bill sniffed, not being able to help but feel betrayed. “Of all people you know that you could tell me.”

 

“I wanted to. I wanted to so badly but I was scared. I was scared of how you’d react. Face it Bill,” Tom looked pained, “You’ve always been the better of us two. You always obey Mom and Dad without question, attend church every Sunday without complaint, you always have been… always have been so good.”

 

“Good?”

 

“Good.” Tom nodded, “Innocent, pure, religious. Even from an early age it was clear that we were different. I was having these dreams last year when we turned sixteen. I’d dream of going out into the Gespensterwald on my own and once there I’d meet this beast. This werewolf that told me that I was to become one.”

 

“No.” Bill whispered, Tom’s words all too similar to Bill’s dreams.

 

“I tried to ignore it. I didn’t tell anyone. Not Mom, not Dad, not the minister, not even you. I didn’t want to scare you. I was scared and… I just can’t allow myself to be weak for you. Bill you’re mine to protect.” Tom said, eyes dead serious.

 

“Tom I gave myself to you. I understand-” Bill began before Tom cut him off.

 

“No you don’t understand Bill!” Tom shouted, hold tightening on Bill’s waist. “You can’t even claim that you understand what I went through for the past year.”

 

“Then tell me Tom. Tom… I love you no matter what.” Bill whispered, hands gripping Tom’s shoulders tightly.

 

“There are more of us, more werewolves that live in other regions far too distant for Minister Bushido or Minister Jost to know about. Bill you saw it yourself I can run faster than any human ever could. I can travel distances further than any of the men from our village have ever been able to.” Tom’s voice was now rising in volume but Bill did not flinch away, “And if I can travel so far of a distance, then those other werewolves can as well.”

 

“As the full moon phase drew closer after our birthday, my dreams began to become more vivid. The werewolf in my dreams told me that I was to become a werewolf and… that after a year I was to find a mate. All werewolves find a mate into the first year of their maturity.”

 

“But this was all in dreams, Tom.” Bill shook his head, “How could any of this possibly come true?”

 

“I was to find a mate that I would want to spend the rest of my life with. I tried looking for one among the girls of our village but every time… every time I thought of you marrying Georg… I couldn’t stand the thought! I hated that Georg thinks that he owns you!”

 

“He doesn’t think that he owns me, Tom.” Bill whispered and Tom literally snarled like a wild animal.

 

“He does. I know he does. Don’t you get it, do you?” Tom shook his head. “Bill when we coupled that night, I imprinted on you. Bill you’re my mate.”

 

“W-what? Tom you know that I love you but I told before that the church-” Bill startled but Tom cut him off once again; this time with a flash of anger in his voice.

 

“Do not tell me that! Bill, I asked you specifically if you’d put aside the church for my love for you. Bill I’m in love with you. What don’t you get? Bill this goes much further than some feelings of lust. I’ve imprinted on you, you’re now my mate, Bill we are mated for life.”

 

“T-Tom I don’t… I don’t understand. Everything is happening so quickly. Last night you were my brother but today you’re…”

 

“I’m what? A beast? A monster? What am I now in your eyes Bill?”

 

“You’re a beast of Satan!” Bill shouted, breaking into tears. “Tom I love you. How could this happen?”

 

“It was only a matter of time before my dreams were telling me to go into the Gespensterwald at might by myself. Even as a human, I could sense that something big was coming. So one night, when I couldn’t even get so much as a wink of sleep, I went into the woods. It was there that I came face to face with the werewolf from my dreams. The werewolf then changed me under the full moon and I became what my dreams had been telling me for so long. I became a beast Bill.”

 

“Is that why you were always falling ill? You’d been changed and I didn’t even notice the difference.”

 

“Then how is it any different that I’m a werewolf now?” Tom cried and Bill shook his head in confusion. “Bill I cannot help what happened to me. I cannot help that no matter how hard I try not, that I turn every month without fail and kill. I cannot help that these past few weeks before I imprinted on you, that my hunger has been insatiable. It’s driving me insane Bill. You’re driving me to insanity.”

 

“Tom.” Bill whispered.

 

“Come away with me. Come away with me to the lands to the north where the others of our kind are. We can leave now and no one will be able to find us! Bill this is our chance-” Tom’s voice began to rise with excitement but Bill silence him with a cold look.

 

“What do you mean ‘others of our kind’? Tom what are you talking about?” Tom did not meet Bill’s gaze as he looked away. “Tom, answer me.”

 

“I am to turn you as well to ensure that my claim on you is final.” Bill’s heart skipped a beat as he looked to his twin in shock.

 

“What?” Bill whispered weakly. “Tom, what?”

 

“I’m sorry but everyone does it.”

 

“Everyone?” Bill cried outraged, “And who is everyone? Other werewolves? Other souls that have sold themselves to the Devil? Tom-”

 

“If you truly love me then it should not matter what form I come in!” Tom shouted, “Bill, please. You’re my mate. You’re my brother. Bill, you’re my world.”

 

“Tom you’re making this so difficult.” Bill said, tears running down his face freely now. “I love you with everything I am.”

 

“Please.” Tom whispered. The older of the two ducked his head forward to join their lips in a short kiss. Bill could only sigh against his brother’s mouth as Tom’s hands held firm on his hips, a mark of possessiveness.

 

“I need time to think about this.” Bill said when they finally parted.

 

“I understand. I’m not a monster that will keep you here against your will.” Tom nodded.

 

“Take me back to the village.”


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was still in the sky, although obscured by a few clouds, casting the Gespensterwald in that grey darkness normally associated with winter. As just a human, Tom would have never been able to sense that change was in air. However, with Tom’s new heightened senses as a werewolf, Tom was sure that the first snowfall would happen later tonight. Every animal in the forest could sense it, the coldness that filled the air and the way the leaves trembled with winter’s breeze. Tom’s fur had become thicker in the last few weeks. It was a subconscious reaction to the shifting temperatures that Tom’s body new naturally to respond to. Tom had never felt so in touch with nature.

 

“Where have all of the animals gone?” Bill’s voice was a soft whisper to Tom’s ears against the harsh sounds of the wind. One of the werewolf’s pointed ears perked backwards and Bill swallowed, the movement was just all too animal to him.

 

“ _It’s going to snow tonight so they’ve probably all taken shelter._ ” Tom’s voice echoed inside of Bill’s head. To any other human the deep growls coming from the werewolf would be nonsense, but could understand his twin perfectly.

 

“Will you come back with me?” Tom grunted in frustration. It would take too long for Bill to return to the village if he walked, therefore the younger twin was currently riding on Tom’s back. The position allowed the boys to cover more ground faster, but it still irritated Tom that he could turn around to look at his brother.

 

“ _I can’t._ ” Tom shook his head, large pointed ears flopping against his head.

 

“Not even in human form? No one would know. Tom you’ve been gone too long and Mother and Father have probably worried.” Bill said, running his hands through the thick fur of Tom’s hackles. Tom’s body felt warm between Bill’s legs and Bill gave his brother a squeeze the way one would spur a horse. “I can feel all of your muscles through your fur Tom.”

 

“ _It would seem too suspicious if I suddenly returned with you. Besides, Simone and Gordon probably haven’t even noticed that I was gone._ ”

 

“That’s not true! Tom, don’t say things like that. Mother and Father love you just as much as they love me.” Bill frowned. Tom said nothing in response as the two continued to weave through the massive tree trunks of the forest. A light mist surrounded them now and Bill shivered, cold in his simple red cloak.

 

“ _They’ve never loved me like they have you. I was their son, provider and huntsmen. But you Bill, you were their little boy. You were different and Simone loved that about you. You were both her son and the daughter she never had._ ”

 

Bill bowed his head, unsure of how to respond. Gordon and Simone _did_ love Tom, it was just that they tended to spoil Bill a little more. However there was no bitterness in Tom’s voice as Tom had forgiven his parents long ago. Bill had a magnitude to him; Tom understood that much, and it was difficult not to be sucked in by the dark haired boy.

 

“ _Bill, my offer is still open. It always will be. If you ever need anything, just call for me and I’ll be there for you._ ”

 

“Thank you.” Bill smiled sadly, scratching lightly at Tom’s back. “You’ve always been too kind to me.”

 

The trees of the forest had begun to thin and soon the lights of the village were visible through the foliage. Tom stopped just short of exposing himself from the forest entirely and dropped into a stoop to allowed Bill down. The younger twin gracefully slid from the beast before landing softly on the ground, hands still gripped in Tom’s coat of fur.

 

“ _Bill you have to go now._ ” Tom nuzzled his head against his brother’s shoulder.

 

“Promise me that you’ll come back to the village soon?” Bill’s eyes had turned watery and Tom hushed the other.

 

“ _I promise. As soon as the commotion from your return calms down._ ” Bill pulled back and looked his brother in the eyes. A giant wolf with shining yellow eyes stared back Bill but Bill was able to see his brother beneath the cruel exterior. Bill was able to see brother and even parts of himself.

 

“I love you.” Bill whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Tom’s wet nose.

 

“ _And I you. Go now, Bill. I will be waiting here in the forest._ ” Tom nudged Bill’s body along with his snout and Bill laughed through his tears.

 

“I will see you soon, Tom. Stay safe for me.”

 

* * *

 

Bill had good reason for returning to the village. Firstly, the boy feared how worried and upset his parents would be. Secondly, Bill wished to speak with the ministers and tell them that the Dark Beast had finally left their wood. Thirdly, Bill wished to break off his engagement to Georg and take care of unfinished business. Bill knew logically that it was only a matter of time before the villagers would summon the courage to travel into the Gespensterwald and possibly kill Tom. Tom was in danger as long as Bill remained here but Bill found that it was difficult to let go. If Bill were to leave with Tom, they would most likely never see their parents again. Leaving with Tom would mean leaving everything that Bill knew in life behind.

 

Bill hoped that he if could convince Minister Jost and Minister Bushido that the Dark Beast had finally left their village alone, the hunt would be called off. Then Tom could return to the village as a human and the twins wouldn’t have to leave their parents. Tom’s eating habits could pose a problem in the future but Bill was sure that they could figure out some way around it.

 

Upon entering the village, all of the townspeople were in chaos. Every house was lighted up as people shouted orders and others bustled through the streets. Men pulled cart after cart, all piled high with various silver fixtures, as the women scoured the house for any silver that could have been missed. The blacksmith’s workshop was ablaze with the roaring fires from smelting. Black smoke filled the air along with the shouts of children and the rhythmic chanting of hymns by the elderly. Bill watched the scurrying figures from a short distance away, hidden behind the safety of a building.

 

“Louise check every last nook and cranny! We must have some more silver hidden the house somewhere!”

 

“Children! What are you all doing? Go and help your mothers find every last piece of silver that you can find! Go!”

 

“Almighty God, who hast revealed to thy Church thine eternal being of glorious majesty and perfect love…”

 

“God our Father, whose Son our Lord Jesus Christ in a wonderful Sacrament hath left us…”

 

“O everlasting God, who hast ordained and constituted the ministries of angles and men…”

 

The cries of the villagers continued to mix until they were all one large raucous noise that bled from the village. A look of fear was in everyone’s eyes as they rushed from place to place, the chanting of prayers growing louder with each passing moment. Just then, the church bells began to ring out, signaling another hour of the day had passed, and everyone immediately stopped. Women froze in place, men dropped their carts, and children cowered behind the elderly as everyone’s eyes remained glued to the two brass bells that hung above the church.

 

“Four o’clock! Thirty minutes until sundown!” A man’s voice shouted and suddenly everyone was snapped from their trance as they returned to their frantic pace.

 

“My people it is time to return to the church! You and your children will be safe there; Gregory has already started to wield the sword. Hurry now before the sun sets.” Bill spotted Minister Jost among the crowd as a rush of people flooded towards the church.

 

“They’ve all gone mad.” Bill whispered, stepping from his hiding place. The village square quickly cleared of people as everyone was herded into the church with the door closed firmly behind them.

 

Bill remained the only person in the square, the sounds of a hammer striking metal in the distance. The blacksmith’s fires still roared and Bill made his way over the shop, cautious upon approaching it. The small wooden shop was mostly dark save for the eerie red glow that came from the back of the shop. Bill gathered his cloak about him and moved forward, slowly peeking around the door.

 

In the back of the shop stood Gregory, the blacksmith, using his wielding hammer to strike out the unmistakably straight form of a sword. The carts of silver brought in by the villagers now stood empty besides the fire and Bill gasped. Gregory immediately jumped and whirled around to face Bill, glowing hammer raised and ready to strike.

 

“No wait!” Bill cried, throwing his arms above his head to shield himself. “Gregory it’s me! Bill!”

 

“Bill?” Gregory frowned, lowering his weapon. He peered closer at the boy through the darkness until realization hit him.

 

“Bill!” Gregory cried, setting aside his hammer. The larger man scooped the dark haired boy up in his arms and held the boy in a tight hug. “Bill we all through you were dead!”

 

“Well I’m quite alright now.” Bill coughed slightly as Gregory released the iron grip he had around Bill’s ribs. “Gregory what is going on with the village? What is all of this?”

 

“It’s a sword.” Gregory beamed, gesturing to the glowing metal behind him. “I’m making a sword of pure silver for Georg Listing. The ministers and the other men of the village were preparing a rescue mission to retrieve you from the Dark Beast.”

 

“A sword of pure silver?” Bill’s heart sank.

 

“Minister Bushido says that if a werewolf is stabbed in the heart by pure silver, the wound will never heal and the beast will die. The rescue party planned on leaving upon completion of the sword but now it seems that won’t be necessary…say,” Gregory frowned, eyeing Bill closer, “How did you manage to escape? And without a scratch on you! Bill what happened?”

 

“That’s not important now.” Bill shook his head. A sword of pure silver could kill Tom and now the village had managed to forge one. Bill had been wrong Tom was still in danger as long as he stayed here. Bill had to put a stop to this and quick.

 

“Gregory where is Minister Jost and Minister Bushido? I must speak with both of them immediately.” Bill demanded, backing away from the other.

 

“Don’t you know? Tonight’s a full moon. The ministers told everyone to gather in the church, as Beasts of Satan cannot enter upon holy land. Everyone should be in the church by now.” That was all Bill had to hear before the boy was flying out the door, a mess of red.

 

The sun had begun to set deeper in the sky by the time Bill reemerged from the blacksmith shop and all of the lights of the church had been light in retaliation. The sounds of singing could be heard coming from the church along with some angry shouts and Bill rushed towards the building. As the dark haired boy drew closer the shouts became clearer.

 

“We must put a stop to this beast once and for all!” Minister Jost’s voice could be heard amongst the chaos.

 

“Only the finest men will be allowed to join Mr. Listing and myself.” Minister Bushido joined in as well, “Do not come along if you fear death.”

 

“I will join the party!” A man’s voice shouted soon quickly followed by a few others.

 

“We kill the Dark Beast, put its head on a pike, and bring Bill back! We make the creature pay for the lives that it was taken!” Georg’s voice joined in as well.

 

“How do you know if he’s even still alive? What makes Kaulitz so special? He could be dead by now for all we know!” A woman’s voice shouted.

 

“He is not!” Georg shouted. “Bill is alive! I just know it!”

 

Bill swallowed and decided that it was best in that moment to push open the large wooden doors of the church. At first a few people screamed, presuming that it was the Dark Beast, only then for the entire congregation to fall into silence at the sight of Bill. Bill stood in the doorway, aware that all eyes were on him, before turning his attention to the two ministers standing on the altar.

 

“Minister Jost,” Bill called, voice echoing throughout the church, “Minister Bushido, the Dark Beast is gone.” Immediately outrage rang throughout the space, hushed murmuring to shouts and demands.

 

“Bill!” Georg shouted in surprise.

 

“What do you mean the Dark Beast is gone? How could it be gone?”

 

“Did you kill it?”

 

“Him? The boy can barely lift a sword, let alone kill a beast!”

 

“He’s a spirit returned from the dead! No one touch him or he’ll steal away the breath from your children!”

 

“The boy lies!”

 

“Silence!” Minister Jost shouted and the church quieted. The holy man held up his hands in silence and motioned for Bill to draw closer. The dark haired boy made his way through the pews, all eyes watching his every movement with baited breath, before Bill finally joined the ministers at the front of the space.

 

Minister Jost smiled for the villagers before grabbing Bill’s arm and whispering harshly in the boy’s ear, “You are stay silent, boy.”

 

“My people we, the ministers, will question Bill Kaulitz and his claim that the Dark Beast is dead.” Minister Bushido announced and the crowd broke out in shouts once more.

 

“Wait! Why are we not able to hear the boy’s tale as well? It was our children that were killed!”

 

“The boy is evil! How could he return in one piece! He’s evil!”

 

“That’s my son! How dare you accuse him of such!” Gordon’s voice thundered.

 

“Come with us boy.” Minister Jost frowned, leading Bill through the back door to the minister’s office. Minister Bushido could be heard trying to calm the crowd along with the shouts coming from Georg, Simone, and Gordon.

 

Bill glanced one last time over his shoulder at the chaos behind him before the doors were slammed shut behind him, Minister Jost’s grip on the boy as harsh as ever.

 

* * *

 

 _Slosh!_

 _Crack!_

 

“How was it that you came to escape the Dark Beast? Tell us!” Bill barely even had time to catch his breath before another pail of ice cold water was thrown in his face followed by a whipping.

 

Two hours had passed since Bill had miraculously returned from the dead and the villagers had been sent back to their homes after much reassuring from Minister Bushido that they would be safe there. Everyone in the village was on edge. There was no way that the Dark Beast had simply left the forest as Bill claimed, but then how would Bill have returned unscathed?

 

“Tell us!” Minister Jost demanded once again before another pail of water was thrown on Bill. Minister Bushido raised the whip in his hand and struck the boy across the arm in a violent lash.

 

The two ministers had taken Bill back into the private office in the church, away from the public’s eye. It was then that the two men had interrogated Bill, but when Bill had not responded with satisfactory answers, the ministers resorted to other methods. After much struggling, Minister Jost and Minister Bushido managed to wrestle Bill down and strap him to a chair. The poor boy looked like a drowned rat now as the holy men continued to shout at the terrified soul.

 

“I already told you!” Bill screamed. Minister Bushdio frowned and threw another bucket of water at the boy. The water was cold as ice and left Bill damp and shivering in the poorly heated church. However the boy’s coldness was soon replaced by red-hot pain as he was whipped once more.

 

“And are we really to believe that the Dark Beast simply let you go?” Minister Jost hissed, pumping another bucket full from the well. Bill was not lying Tom really had let him go.

 

“Please.” Bill said, wet hair clinging to his face. “I told you the truth.”

 

“Our Lord frowns upon liars Bill.” Minister Bushido sighed before drenching Bill once more. Bill sputtered as the cold water chilled him straight to the bone. Minister Jost then took the whip and cracked Bill across the leg.

 

“I am not-” Bill tried before he was choking on water once more.

 

“Tell us how did you escape from the Dark Beast?” Minister Jot roared in frustration. Minister Bushido circled around so that he was bent down at eye level with the boy strapped in the chair.

 

“Did you make a pact with it?” Minister Bushido questioned. “Did you write your name in the Devil’s book? Tell us, Bill.”

 

“I didn’t!” Bill sobbed. Minister Jost picked up another bucket and Bill cried out in fear. “Please! I told you the truth! Please believe me!”

 

“Bring Listing in.” Minister Jost called, throwing another bucketful at Bill.

 

Minister Bushido nodded in agreement before he opened the office door and called to a person in the hallway. Then Georg Listing walked through the doorway and Bill’s breath caught.

 

“Georg.” Bill whispered and Georg pulled back slightly.

 

“You told me that you were to question him, not drown him. You will not treat my betrothed as such!” Georg shot a glare to Minister Jost. The minister could only raise an eyebrow and Georg blushed upon realizing what he had said. Bill and Georg’s engagement was to remain a secret and while the minister had not expected that the two would actually committed, Minister Jost could say that he was surprised. Georg was Bill’s only marital option in the village; it was only a matter of time.

 

“Do not snap your tongue at me, boy. The thing that sits before you is no longer the boy you once knew.” Minister Jost glared and Bill shook his head.

 

“No! No please!” Bill said, looking frantic from Georg to the minister.

 

“Bill, tell Georg what you told us a few moments ago. What feelings do you harbor for Mr. Listing here?” Bill pointedly looked away and the minister hissed.

 

“Bill! Tell us what you just said!” Minister Jost shouted, tossing another bucket upon the boy. Bill moaned at the coldness, body quivering, and Georg’s brow creased in worry.

 

“Bill!” Minister Jost threatened, pail raised in warning.

 

“I wish to break off my engagement from you!” Bill sobbed, head hanging in shame. The two ministers had been torturing Bill for the past two hours, extorting every piece of information they could from the boy, and Bill had cracked.

 

“What?” Georg gasped, backing away in confusion. “Bill I-”

 

“You see! The Dark Beast has corrupted his soul! This thing before us is no longer Bill but a demon!” Minister Jost shouted.

 

“Bill I don’t understand.” Georg shook his head. “Why?”

 

“He knows who the Dark Beast is too.” Minister Bushdio added solemnly and Georg’s head whipped around.

 

“Bill? Bill, is this true?” Georg demanded dropping down to look the boy in the eyes. Bill would not meet his gaze and Georg growled, grabbing the boy by the chin.

 

“No.” Bill whispered.

 

“He lies.” Minister Jost spat, lashing out and striking Bill on the hand. Bill screamed in pain, as his skin was sliced open.

 

“How do you know?” Georg questioned.

 

“He must now have a clue as to who the beast is or why else would it take him?” Minister Bushido answered.

 

“He wears the color red.” Minister Jost threw in, eyes gleaming. “The Devil’s color. Surely he of all people would know who the beast is.”

 

“Bill you must tell us.” Georg demanded and Bill shook his head.

 

“No.” Bill whispered.

 

“Bill, more will die if you do not give us a name!”

 

“I don’t know who it is.” Bill said and Minister Jost threw a bucket of water at the boy’s face. Bill closed his eyes as the water drenched him and kept his eyes squeezed shut as he was whipped once more. The rough rope had left open bleeding sores across the boy’s arms, legs, and hands now but Bill would not cave.

 

“Who is it?” Minister Jost demanded and Minister Bushido held up a hand in silence.

 

“He surely has been taken over by a demon.” The man shook his head, “There is no saving him.”

 

“Are you sure?” Georg asked softly.

 

“Georg, Gregory has finished the sword. You are to go fetch it and meet us in the village square. David, help me untie the boy.” Minister Bushido set down the pail. Georg stood there shocked and the minister shoved the boy to get moving. Georg left the office in a dash and Bill sighed in defeat.

 

“I’m not sure I follow.” Minister Jost frowned, arms crossed in challenge.

 

“We are sacrifice the boy under the full moon.” Minister Bushido replied, face something sinister. Bill picked up his head, eyes wide in fear. “The Dark Beast will surely come and then the Listing boy will kill it.”

 

“And if he fails?” Minister Jost challenged.

 

“Then I will kill it myself.” The holy man’s voice was strong and sure. There was no doubt that if Georg failed, Minister Bushido would take matter into his own hands.

 

“It will not come.” Bill spat, head raised in defiance. Minister Jost tossed another bucket of water at the boy, laughing as Bill coughed for air.

 

“It will come, boy. We set the forest on fire and lure it out with your scent. With this.” The man untied the clasp of Bill’s red cloak and pulled it from the boy.

 

“With this,” The minister smiled, clasping his prize, “We will have our victory.”

 

* * *

 

“ _Smoke._ ” Tom thought as he picked up his head and sniffed the air. Even from the remote distance of his cave, Tom could smell that there was smoke in the air. Above him the skies had turned dark with the first snowfall of the season, small white flakes falling down from the sky and covering the entrance to Tom’s cave.

 

However it was not just the smoke that had awakened Tom, but also rather a sharp feeling that stabbed at the back of his skull. It was a painful pounding that made Tom’s hairs stand on end and sent a tingling sensation down his spine. Such a feeling had never overcome Tom and the only thing he could think about in that moment was Bill.

 

It was almost as if Tom could smell the verbena that Bill always smelled of in that moment. Tom felt anxious and an unexplained sense of anger that made Tom want to ripe someone’s head off. Tom knew that something was wrong immediately, not with him, but that Bill must be in trouble.

 

The werewolf did not wait another minute before Tom’s hind legs were exploding behind in a powerful stride. The only thing on the werewolf’s mind was Bill’s safety in that moment. Tom just prayed that he wouldn’t be too late.

 

* * *

 

Fire.

 

Fire was blazing all around Bill as the ministers instructed the villagers to burn the Gespensterwald. The flames engulfed the smaller, younger, trees that bordered the farming fields but came to a stalemate at the larger, and much older, trees further back in the wood. The cries of animals and birds filled the air along with the shouts of the villagers. However it seemed the forest was fighting back itself, as the falling snow quickly turned thick and made it difficult for the fires to continue to burn. Still the ministers told the villagers to not be discouraged and urged the burnings on.

 

Bill had been untied from the chair in the minister’s office only to then be tied to the large iron cross in the village square. The square was the center of the village, allowing the villagers to hide in the various shops lining the center, and for the perfect surprise attack. They planned to lure the werewolf into the village by using Bill as bait before ambushing it. The villagers themselves really had no intention of killing the beast; they were to merely act as a distraction until Georg could get within range.

 

“It won’t come.” Bill hissed, tugging at his restraints. The ministers had tied Bill up on the cross in a manner similar to the way Pontius Pilatus tied Jesus to the cross. Bill’s head hung down to his chest as he fought off the urge to cry.

 

“Oh but I think it will.” Minister Jost returned. “Once Minister Bushido is finished burning the forest, the beast will have no where to hide.”

 

“It will not come!” Bill screamed, shaking his head. “The Dark Beast is no fool! It will not fall for such tricks!”

 

“You speak with a passion that none should hold for a Beast of Satan. Truly this is proof that you are possessed by a demon,” Minister Jost shook his head, “For you to worry about such a thing is revolting.”

 

“It is not I who is possessed by a demon, Minister.” Bill frowned. In that particular moment a cold wind blew and threw snow in the minister’s face. Bill would have laughed had he not been so cold himself. The ministers had taken Bill’s red cloak from him, his only source of protection from the cold winter winds, and had not allowed Bill to change out of his wet clothes. With each cold breeze, the dampness of Bill’s shirt caught in the wind and chilled the boy’s skin a little more. Minister Jost caught Bill’s small shiver and grinned.

 

“Even if the beast does not come, you will be dead by morning. The coldness will take your body, but fear not Bill, I hear there are plenty of fires in Hell to burn sinners like you.” Minister Jost smirked. The man pulled from his holy robes Bill’s red cloak and from the other pocket a knife. Bill instantly began struggle against his restraints, eyes wide in fear.

 

“W-what are you doing?” Bill asked frantic. “You cannot simply kill me! That would be a sin against God!”

 

“Not enough to kill you.” Minister Jost shook his head. The man held the knife to Bill’s palm and sliced clear across the skin. The sensation was a sharp pain that one experiences is as if accidentally cutting themselves and Bill did not even utter a cry of pain. The minister then took the red cloak and wiped at Bill’s bloodied palm.

 

“I will spread this around the village and the Dark Beast will come.” Minister Jost grinned, reaching up a hand to caress Bill’s cheek. “Shame such beauty has been corrupted by evil.”

 

“Don’t touch me!” Bill shrieked, snapping his teeth wildly at the minister’s hand. The man immediately retracted his hand before Bill could bite him and frowned.

 

“Your plan will never work!” Bill cried, “You’re a fool for thinking this will get your revenge! You’re leading the beast right here! Please don’t do this, think of the lives that will be lost! If the beast comes here, it will destroy everything!”

 

“I thought you said the Dark Beast would not come?” Minister Jost feigned coyness.

 

“Mrs. Blight?” The minister called to the woman rushing past the square. The woman stopped in her tracks, hand grasping tight to her only remaining daughter’s, and looked to the minister in question.

 

“Would you are your daughter be as so kind to rip this cloak into scraps and spread them around the village perimeter?”

 

“No!” Bill shouted, startling Mrs. Blight who looked up to the cross.

 

“B-Bill?” Mrs. Blight stuttered before turning to the minister in disapproval. “Minister, what is the meaning of this?”

 

“You saw it yourself at the church, the boy is possessed by a demon.” The minister shook his head and Krista gasped.

 

“Mrs. Blight, please! The minister lies! He’s pleading the beast right here for an attack! Lives will be lost! We cannot-” Bill shouted before the minister lashed out and struck the boy across the face. Mrs. Blight and Krista gasped, the daughter taking a hesitant step towards Bill in worry.

 

“The Dark Beast killed your daughter, Helena, did it not?” Minister Jost challenged, “Our village will finally have its revenge tonight and make sure nothing like this will happen in future generations.” With his last words, Minister Jost gave a pointed look towards young Krista and Mrs. Blight shook her head.

 

“I’m sorry Bill.” The woman said taking the cloak. Bill lunged forward only to be stopped by his bonds as he called imploringly to the woman.

 

“Mrs. Blight, please! If you do this you’re putting lives in danger!” Bill screamed but the woman was already walking away, young Krista still in hand. The innocent child looked to Bill with wide eyes, watching the boy tied up on the cross as her mother tugged her along.

 

Bill would never forget the look of fear and apology that was in the young girl’s eyes as she retreated. The girl had a face of childish innocence whose fate had become entangled by the meddling of adult’s and their foolish ways. Little did Bill know at the time, but this would be the last time that Bill saw young Krista Blight. Her untimely death would not be caused the werewolf directly but rather a falling building that had been crushed the beast in its blind rage.

 

The minister could not even comprehend what kind of evil he was bringing upon the village.

 

* * *

 

“ _Blood._ ” Tom’s thoughts were becoming incoherent as that anxiety began to mount within him. It was the blind rage that urged to kill when he was hungry, only this time, it was overwhelming Tom’s entire body. The werewolf’s fur had begun to rise and fluff out, a natural reaction to help make the predator look larger. The beast’s claws seemed to have extended further from the pads of his feet as well.

 

The sounds of Tom’s heavy panting were the only things filling Tom’s ears as he ran. An animalistic noise that sounded like the noises a dog would make when exerting an abnormal amount force while running. A wheezing noise that came from deep within the monster’s chest cavity as he put all of his energy into reaching Bill.

 

In Tom’s peripheral vision he could see a tree that had caught fire was about to fall in front of his path. The beast easily avoided the falling trunk with a swift leap that shot him high in the air and above the burning forest below. Tom was being careless as he ran, tearing up terrain behind him with the force of his strides, but he did not care. The only thing that Tom could think about was getting to Bill.

 

There was no mistaking the smell now as Tom drew closer to the village it was Bill’s blood that Tom smelled. The burning blazes around Tom did not bother him as he finally burst through into the farming fields. There was the startled cry of a villager before Tom tore the man’s head off, eyes blind to connect a face to the body. Tom was not in control of himself right now.

 

The minister had provoked Tom and the now the true beast within was coming out.

 

* * *

 

“Werewolf! Werewolf in the southern fields!” A villager cried, rushing into the village square. Minister Jost looked up startled from where he had been taunting Bill and smiled. His plan had worked the combination of Bill’s blood along with his scent had finally lured the beast here.

 

“Alert Georg Listing immediately! You.” The minister pointed to another man that had come running, “Find Minister Bushido and tell everyone in the village to gather in the church they will be safe there.”

 

“They will not.” Bill shivered in his wet clothes. “The church will not save them.”

 

“Silence your tongue!” Minister Jost slapped Bill across the face and Bill’s head slumped to the side.

 

Within a few minutes of Minister Jost’s order to gather in the church, the entire village was screaming and running towards the building. Cries and the falling of buildings could be heard coming from the distance as the beast drew closer. Minister Jost pulled a bible from his robes and began to read.

 

“Run! Run the Dark Beast is coming!” One woman screamed as the crowds turned into a frantic pile of limbs. It seemed everyone was trying to shove through the narrow door opening at once and the screams were building. The noise was deafening, like the squeals of pigs in a slaughterhouse.

 

Somewhere amongst the chaos, an old man fell and was trampled to death by the crowds. Bill could only turn his head away from the scene in fear; they were all going to die.

 

“In the beginning God created the heavens and earth. Now the earth was formless and empty…” The minister read and someone screamed out in agony.

 

In the distance a few stragglers had finally made it into the square, a look of pure terror across their faces. The dark winter night was pouring snow down upon them all but the small village was not growing cold, but rather warm. There, looming high above the single floor cottages was the Dark Beast. Its silver fur was set afire and as the creature moved further into the village, the fire on the beast’s fur caught on the cottages and set them alight. The monster was going to burn down the entire village unless stopped.

 

Bill could only gape at the creature before him, Bill had seen Tom in his werewolf state but his brother had never looked like this before. Tom was nearly twice the size of his original state so that he now loomed over houses, the beast’s claws were now curled yellow talons, and Tom’s yellow eyes had turned a deep red color in rage. Tom had transformed.

 

“The Spirit of God was hovering over the waters…” Minister Jost continued to read, standing directly before Bill who was tied upon the cross.

 

“No!” Bill screamed. “Turn around! Go back to the forest! Please! They’re going to kill you!”

 

“Minister, get back!” Georg screamed from among the crowd. The brunette broke from the pack wielding in his hand the silver sword that Gregory had forged. The shining blade was longer than a man’s arm and its edge was sharper than any knife. This truly was a deadly weapon for killing.

 

“The sword is silver! Please go back to the forest! Please!” Bill cried above all the chaos.

 

The werewolf leaned its head back to the moon and unleashed a howl. The villagers could only tremble in fear as the booming noise shook the dirt beneath their feet.

 

“Dark Beast!” Georg called up the creature, thrusting his sword in the air. “I will kill you for all the innocent lives that you have taken from this village! You have planted a demon inside my betrothed and now you will pay for your evil.”

 

“No Georg!” Bill shrieked, voice piercing.

 

“And God said ‘let there be light’ and there was light…”

 

The werewolf simply dodged the attack with a powerful leap that had the beast soaring through the air. Then it was as if the creature was shrinking before their eyes back down to the size that Bill recognized. The werewolf was now certainly smaller that a few moments ago but it was still twice the size of the average wolf. Bill barely even had to blink before the beast launched itself as Minister Jost.

 

Tom took off Minister Jost’s head with one mighty swipe of his paw, claws snagging and ripping through the soft skin of the man’s neck. Blood poured the body as the figure sank to the ground and Tom unleashed another howl. The villagers were now screaming in terror as the beast rounded to face them. Tom snapped his jaws at them, backing the villagers into the church, until he felt that they were a safe enough distance from Bill. Tom then ran to the cross in which his twin was tied to and looked his younger half in the eyes.

 

“You shouldn’t have come.” Bill sobbed, tears of fear streaking down his face.

 

“ _I swore to always protect you no matter what._ ” Tom returned, teeth snapping through the leather that bound Bill’s wrists and ankles. The boy’s body fell to the ground, weak from the cold and exhaustion.

 

“You will not take him!” Georg shouted and Tom whirled his head around to face the other. The man was holding the silver sword in front of him for protection, eyes filled with anger as he watched how the beast stood protectively before Bill.

 

“Georg, please.” Bill whispered in hopes of calming the other.

 

“You do not know what you say Bill.” Georg shook his head, “You are possessed by a great evil and I will save you from it.”

 

“ _Like hell you will._ ” Tom growled and snapped his jaws at the man, Minister Jost’s blood dripping from between Tom’s teeth down onto the dirt.

 

“Kill it, Listing!” One voice shouted form the safety of the church.

 

“Slice its head off!” Another joined in.

 

“Take our village’s revenge!”

 

“I will rip you open from navel to nose!” Georg thundered and the villagers cheered. Georg lifted his sword and bent his knees; ready to strike when suddenly Bill threw himself in font of the beast.

 

“Please do not fight him.” Bill whispered and it took Georg a moment to realize that Bill was speak to the _werewolf_ and not _him_. The wolf nuzzled its head into Bill’s arms, yellow eyes still watching Georg, as it barred its fangs.

 

“So many lives have been lost tonight.” Bill continued to whisper, stroking the wolf’s shoulder in a manner that disturbed Georg. Georg’s grip on his sword loosened. Where had he seen such a motion before?

 

“We are leaving.” Bill announced, climbing onto the Dark Beast’s back. The wolf turned round to face the forest and snapped its jaws at the pathetic villagers in the church once more.

 

Where had Georg seen that? Why was that motion so familiar?

 

* * *

 _”So has you thought my offer over any more?” Georg smiled. The huntsmen had been strolling through the village when he’d spotted Bill and Tom Kaulitz at the Saturday market. The two boys were crowded around a carrot stand, engaged in some spat, when Georg approached them._

 

“Oh Georg!” Bill exclaimed in surprise. The same enthusiasm was not found in the older twin’s tone.

 

“Listing.” Tom nodded his head in greeting, moving ever so slightly closer to Bill. Tom’s shift went unnoticed by Bill who simply set the carrot that the twins had been fighting over earlier down.

 

“So have you?” Georg asked once more. This was turning into a weekly thing between the two.

 

“Yes I have and my answer is still no.” Bill said and Tom snickered.

 

“Why not?” Georg frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Georg you have heard my reasons before.” Bill sighed.

 

“Then I will try again tomorrow.” Georg vowed and Bill rolled his eyes.

 

“And again my answer shall still be the same. Good day Georg, Tom and I have to return home to help Mother with the cooking.” Bill waved in goodbye and Tom was quickly besides his twin’s side.

 

“Good day Bill,” Georg smiled before he let his face fall, “Tom.”

 

Georg was just about to turn and leave when he heard Tom Kaulitz’s voice drifting through the fruit stands.

 

“Will he never learn?” The snicker in Tom’s voice was apparent and Georg whirled around. The twins were a few yards off and were now facing each other as they stood before a radish stand.

 

“Do not be mean, Tomi.” Bill giggled, absentmindedly brushing Tom’s shoulder. The older twin ducked his head and laughed.

 

Georg could only frown at the scene. He never had approved of how close Bill and Tom were.

* * *

 

“Tom.” Georg whispered to himself in realization. No one in the village had seen Tom since Bill’s disappearance.

 

“Do not try and follow us.” Bill warned before the werewolf broke into a run. Georg threw his sword down onto the ground and chased the creature through the streets of the village.

 

“Bill! Bill wait!” Georg called and the dark haired boy turned around to look over his shoulder in confusion.

 

“Do not follow us, Georg.” Bill shouted back in warning and the werewolf snarled.

 

“I know who the Dark Beast is now.” Georg called, drawing to a halt in the middle of the road. The werewolf continued to run a few feet until it too stopped in the road. The creature turned around to face the man and Bill looked to Georg in challenge.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking-” Bill began but Georg cut him off.

 

“It’s Tom isn’t it?” Georg shouted and the hackles on the werewolf rose. Bill could only stare at the other with a look of shock over his face. Had it really been so obvious the whole time?

 

“ _Let me rip his face off._ ” Tom growled, shoulders lowering to prepare to attack. Bill continued to gape at the brunette in wonder until Tom’s low rumble broke him of his thoughts.

 

“No you may not.” Bill said, smoothing Tom’s hackles down. The boy then turned to Georg and regarded him with his chin slightly raised.

 

“Do not follow us Georg or you will die.” Bill warned once more before squeezing Tom’s sides with his legs. The werewolf snarled one last time at the man before the pair was disappearing in the darkness.

 

Georg Listing continued to stand in the roadway, cursing how foolish he had been all along.

 

* * *

 

“He knows. He knows. Tom what are we going to do? Georg knows!” Bill sobbed into Tom’s fur as the two ventured further into the woods.

 

The Gespensterwald now lay in ashes, fires put out the snow, and Bill shivered in the cold. Tom’s body was warm and now Bill had resorted to lying down on the wolf’s back as they traveled. Bill was in panic but Tom was oddly silent.

 

“ _It’ll be fine._ ” Tom sighed shaking his head, “Don’t worry Bill.”

 

“How can I not?” Bill whimpered, fingers tensing in Tom’s hair. “The villagers will come after us now, Tom. Georg knows it’s you and you killed Minister Jost.”

 

“ _We’ll be fine._ ” Tom continued to navigate through the woods, sneaking a subtle glance up at the full moon over head.

 

“But how do you know?” Bill sobbed, “Tom if they find us, they’ll kill us!”

 

“ _BILL! Hush._ ” Tom snarled and Bill quieted. A silence fell over the two and Bill looked around in confusion as they entered a part of the forest that Bill did not recognize. The black soot and ashes had given way to green once more and the trees were of a different variety here.

 

“Where are we going?” Bill finally broke the silence and Tom sighed.

 

“ _I’m taking to the northern lands where the rest of our kind are. We’ll be safe there, it’s too far for the humans to reach._ ”

 

However the pair had not been able to make it very far, but far enough away to be safe from the village, when they stopped to rest. Tom was exhausted from his change earlier and Bill was freezing. The two settled down in a fern patch by a stream for the night and Bill washes out the cut on his palm.

 

“ _When they cut you,_ ” Tom said moving closer behind Bill to watch him, “ _It was like all sense had flown from me. I could not think about anything but getting to you and protecting you._ ”

 

“I didn’t want you to come at first.” Bill whispered in return. It was quite now compared to the events from earlier and Bill could hear the soft calls from animals in the deep forest. This part of the wood was healthy and Bill smiled. “I was so scared that they would hurt you.”

 

“ _You were worried for me? They would have killed you had I not come._ ” Tom whined, nuzzling his head against Bill’s shoulder.

 

“I was still worried.” Bill turned around to face his twin in the face. “I love you, Tom. It would kill me is something happened to you.”

 

“ _Do you really love me?_ ”

 

“Of course Tom! Do you doubt my feelings for you?”

 

“ _It’s just…_ ” Tom trailed off looking to the full moon overhead. There were only a few more hours until sunrise. Bill picked up on his twin’s nervousness and he petted one of Tom’s large ears to gain his attention.

 

“What is it?”

 

“ _Have you thought over what it means to be my mate?_ ” Tom whispered and Bill blinked in surprise.

 

“T-Tom.” Bill whimpered, wrapping his arms around his brother. Bill held his brother tight and inhaled the scent that he was so used to waking up in the morning to. Bill could not imagine his world without Tom, especially now, after all they had been through.

 

“ _It has to be under the full moon._ ” Tom’s body shuddered and Bill smiled.

 

“I want to be your mate. I’d sort of known all along what my answer would be. I was just scared Tom, everything was changing so quickly.” Bill looked into Tom’s eyes as he felt a set of paws pushing Bill down onto his back. The moss-covered ground was soft against Bill’s skin and Bill shivered as Tom climbed over him.

 

“Y-you’re not going to turn?” Bill titled his head.

 

“ _It has to be in this form._ ” Tom shook his head, “ _Are you okay with that?_ ”

 

“H-how exactly will you turn me?” Tom could hear the slight fear in Bill’s voice and he sat up a little off his twin.

 

“ _We don’t have to if you don’t want to._ ” Tom tried to brush it off casually but Bill could see the way Tom’s tail drooped.

 

“No!” Bill called, grabbing at Tom to keep him from getting up. “I want to! It’s just… I want to know how before…”

 

“ _I’m going to have to bite you when… when I release. It requires a lot of timing._ ”

 

“When you… when you release? So when you were changed… you had to?” Bill winced at the thought of someone doing that to Tom. Tom’s eyes widened in shock and soon he was laughing. Bill huffed and looked away, not finding the situation funny at all.

 

“I’m being serious here Tom.” Bill pouted and Tom thumped his tail on the ground in laughter. “Stop laughing!”

 

“ _I’m sorry! I’m sorry! It’s just you don’t understand-but I guess that’s my fault._ ” Tom’s laughs died down. “ _To just change someone, a simple bit beneath a full moon will work but mates are different. In order form a mate bond, you have to change during coupling beneath the full moon. Don’t worry, Bill. All I got was bit, I promise._ ”

 

“Oh.” Bill blushed feeling embarrassed. “Well I didn’t know.”

 

“ _But once we are mated,_ ” Tom’s tone became serious, “ _We are mated for life. You understand that, don’t you?_ ”

 

“I understand. I want to be mated to you. I love you Tom. You mean everything to me… you are my world now.” Bill whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Tom’s nose. “But how will we…?”

 

“ _Just hush_.” Tom whispered, pushing Bill down again.

 

Bill allowed himself to be pushed down until Tom’s entire weight was dominating him. It felt strange to know that it was Tom that was over him and yet Bill saw a wolf’s body. A strange shiver went through Bill’s body as he thought of how Tom’s fur would feel against his naked skin and Tom smirked. With Tom’s heightened senses he smell the arousal coming off Bill as Tom’s natural pheromones kicked in. Tom’s scent was deep musk that reminded Bill of a forest after rainfall.

 

“W-what?” Bill whispered as Tom began to rub his body against his twin’s. With each rub, Bill’s shirt slid up a little more and he could feel Tom’s fur. A werewolf’s fur was a defense mechanism but when a wolf wanted it to be, the fur could be as soft as the coat of a rabbit.

 

“ _I’m marking my scent on you._ ” Tom explained as he rubbing against Bill once more. Bill could smell Tom all around him now and whined slightly as the scent became overwhelming.

 

“Marking me?”

 

“ _So all of the other animals in the forest know that you are mine._ ” Tom grinned and Bill laughed weakly.

 

“Then claim me.” Tom was upon Bill in an instant, licking hot stripes up the younger twin’s neck, as kissing was impossible in Tom’s wolf form. The great beast whined low in his throat as it brought its paws up and placed them on Bill’s stomach.

 

“What is it?” Bill questioned, looking down as Tom continued to paw at his tunic.

 

“ _Damn thing_.” Tom muttered as he continued to scratch at Bill’s shirt. Realization came upon the youth and he smiled, Tom was trying to take Bill’s clothes off.

 

“Here.” Bill giggled, sitting up to unbutton his shirt. “Let me.”

 

“ _You know I would but…_ ” Tom looked down to his paws sheepishly and Bill pressed a kiss to Tom’s shoulder.

 

“It’s fine.” Bill smiled, undoing his pants then after. “See? All done.”

 

It was then that the mating process really began. Beneath the light of the full moon, Bill could tear his eyes away from Tom’s form. It was Tom’s gentle voice that was speaking to him through his mind with each soft touch and hot lick. The sensations that were occurring in Bill’s body felt odd but not bad. Being with Tom in his werewolf form was so very different than in his human but just as nice, despite some disadvantages.

 

It didn’t take long for Bill to become fully hard nor Tom. Bill could only shiver in excitement as Tom lifted his body further up to reveal his manhood. Tom was much, _much_ , larger in his werewolf than his human form and Bill feared that Tom may not be able to fit inside of him. Tom’s member is both longer and wider than before as it hangs angry and red between his legs. Precum had already started to leak from the tip and Bill reached out a hand in wonder.

 

“Y-you’re so big.” Bill whispered, hesitant fingers touching his brother as if it were the first time again.

 

“ _Oh shades._ ” Tom hissed as Bill’s delicate slim fingers wrapped around him. Tom felt as if he were going to burst at any moment and the wolf whined deep in his throat. “ _You feel so good._ ”

 

“Tom I don’t know if you’re going to fit.” Bill’s eyes were wide in what Tom could only perceive as lust and the older twin smirked. Tom really was a corruptive force after all.

 

“ _I’ll make it fit._ ” Tom rumbled and his member jumped at the thought. It was like a proud sword rising from Tom’s fur and Bill found that his heart was beating just a little bit faster.

 

“What if I ran away?” Bill played coy and Tom moaned.

 

“ _Then I would hunt you down,_ ” Tom pushed Bill from where he’d been perched on his elbows down onto his back, “ _And I’d force it in._ ”

 

“Tomi!” Bill squawked, smacking his twin playfully. “You would not.”

 

“ _Hmm,_ ” Tom rumbled, “ _Who says I wouldn’t?_ ”

 

“Says I.” Bill grinned and Tom lapped at his brother’s neck. The dark haired boy’s head fell back as he moaned in pleasure, totally absorbed by his older brother. Nothing had ever felt so naughty and good at the same time.

 

“ _Are you ready?_ ” Tom questioned. “ _We’re running out of moonlight here._ ”

 

“No fingers?” Bill looked concern and Tom licked his cheek in assurance.

 

“ _Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you._ ” Tom got up off of his twin. “ _I’m going to need you to get on your hands and knees though… I can’t… I can’t get it in the other way in this form._ ”

 

“Oh.” Bill’s cheeks flushed red. Bill had seen the dogs in the village that went into heat do it that way but never had he heard of humans doing it that way.

 

“ _It’s okay._ ” Tom nodded and Bill turned around. The boy then rose onto his hands and knees; pert bum in the air and Tom made an animalistic noise from behind him. The pair stayed like that for a few moments as Bill began to worry that he’d done something wrong.

 

“Tom? Is everything okay?”

 

“ _I’m trying really hard to not just mount you right now._ ” Tom’s voice was strained and Bill’s insides squirmed.

 

“I’m ready whenever you are.” Bill said, widening his hands apart on the ground and hanging his head down. It felt natural to assume this position but what Bill didn’t realize was that the new position exposed him entirely.

 

“ _Fecks._ ” Tom cursed, moving behind his twin now. “ _Are you sure?_ ”

 

“I’m ready for this. For us.” Bill nodded. The boy could not help but squeeze his eyes shut, not in fear, but to brace himself to the pain that he was sure would follow.

 

“ _Alright. Brace yourself._ ” Tom warned as he climbed up behind Bill.

 

The werewolf spread his hind legs behind him on either side of Bill’s to allow him balance. The beast then heaved himself forward until he was hovering entirely over the small human, back to front. Bill shivered as he felt Tom’s fur sliding along his back and the wet hardness that prodded his rear. Then, with a quick gasp, Tom brought his one paw around to lock Bill in place and thrusted forward.

 

“Agh!” Bill screamed, eyes squeezes shut.

 

There was pain as first, as could be expected with Tom’s impressive size, and Bill clenched his hand in the dirt. The searing in his rear was sharp and Bill could feel the sliminess of Tom’s length planted within him. One advantage however was that Tom’s tip was already pressing against that special spot inside of Bill. The pleasure was there but was weak in comparison to the initial pain. Both Bill and Tom were unaware at the time that Bill was bleeding.

 

“ _Are you okay?_ ” Tom questioned, body tensed.

 

“I’m fine. You’re a lot bigger than the last time.” Bill’s voice shook and Tom smirked, feeling proud.

 

“ _That’s not just it. I’ve got something new as well._ ” Tom began to move his hips forward a little more until something round and hard entered Bill as well. Bill tensed, unsure what the new object was, however when he tried to move away from it he found that he could not.

 

“What is that?” Bill gasped, trying to move forward once more only to find himself lodged in place.

 

“ _It’s my knot._ ” Tom chuckled. “ _It helps keep my partner in place when I’m mating with them._ ”

 

“K-keep me in place?” Bill gasped. Tom moved his hips backwards and Bill gasped in shock. Rather than feeling Tom move inside of him, Bill hips followed Tom’s as if they were welded together! Bill was literally stuck onto Tom’s cock.

 

“ _Do you like it?_ ” Tom panted, thrusting his hips forward. This time Bill did feel Tom moving within him and he gasped as Tom hit his spot dead-on.

 

“Oh that’s wonderful.” Bill gasped as Tom moved again. Pain was soon replaced by mind-searing pleasure as Tom’s masterful thrusts rendered Bill unable to speak. The boy was a gurgling mess beneath the wolf as the large creature humped at Bill again and again.

 

“ _I’m close._ ” Tom panted, tongue hanging out. “ _I’m going to have to… have to change you soon._ ”

 

“Oh Tomi.” Bill moaned, hands gripping at the ground. Tom’s thrusts had Bill’s hands slipping for purchase at times and the boy could only moan as his brother his spot once more. Tom’s new size filled Bill more than he’d ever been filled before and hit all of the right places.

 

“ _Get ready!_ ” Tom warned, fur in his nether regions wet from sweat and the fluids of their coupling. “ _Here it comes!_ ”

 

“Tomi! Tomi! Oh! Oh! Tomi!” Bill chanted as Tom’s thrusts became erratic and soon Bill was shooting out in white bliss. The great beast whined as he finally shot his load and then Bill was experience pain once more. In a flash of an instant, Tom’s head had shot down and bite down _hard_ on Bill’s neck.

 

Blood poured between the two as Tom rode out his orgasm and Bill choked helplessly as he felt the deep gash in his neck. Tom immediately began to lap at the wound and then there was a stinging, a sharp stinging in Bill’s neck as Tom’s saliva began to heal him.

 

“Nuh.” Bill whined incoherently.

 

“ _Just let it go._ ” Tom whispered, breath hot and warm on Bill’s face. “ _Let it all go._ ”

 

“Mmm.” Bill whimpered and Tom quickly returned to his human form, bones cracking and fur shrinking back into his skin.

 

“I’m here. I’m here” Tom spoke aloud and the sound was music to Bill’s ears. As much as Bill enjoyed being able to hear Tom in his mind, nothing could compare to the sound of Tom’s voice.

 

“It hurts.” Bill whispered, grabbing at Tom. The older twin pulled his younger half into a hug and ghosted careful fingers over the wound. The gash started from Bill’s neck all the way out to his shoulder and stopped just short of his clavicle. Already the skin was healing and Bill’s body was growing hot in Tom’s arms.

 

“Tomi!” Bill’s eyes had become frightened and Tom held Bill close.

 

“Just let it take over. Everything is fine.” Bill’s eyes fluttered as the change began to overrun his system, a cold sweat breaking out across his body.

 

“I love you, Bill. I’m right here for you.” Tom whispered as Bill’s vision began to darken.

 

“Tom.” Bill muttered, body becoming stiff.

 

“Right here.” A voice spoke to Bill as he fell into the darkness. The last thing Bill remembered seeing was the beautiful flickers of green that Tom’s eyes held.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Thank you to **thywillbedone** , **prozac** , **Daissa** , and **nonconman** for being my cheerleading squad! I couldn't have done it without you all and your nudges of encouragement. At last this epic tale comes to a close and I will miss this universe dearly. Enjoy!

_The world was swirling, swirling beautiful colors of crimson and ivory, before Bill’s eyes. The boy could not make heads or tails of what exactly was occurring, but the searing pain that had surged through his body only moments ago had faded._

 _The image of a flower bud overtook Bill’s sight as the world around him bled to blackness. This single flower bud, constantly transforming between a rosebud and various other plant species, seemed to call to him. Again and again the images flashed before Bill and the boy backed away in slight fear. Where was he? Where had Tom gone? Was this even reality?_

 _“Bill!” A voice shouted, startling him._

 _“Tom?” Bill called, head whipping around to locate the source of the voice, “Tom, where are you?”_

 _“Bill! Bill, come back to me!” Tom’s voice grew louder from one particular direction._

 _Bill peered in curiosity, timidly walking forward as the bud changed from that of a lily to a bluebell, when the voice seemed to be coming from the flower. As the raven haired boy set his foot down, a small golden ripple erupted from beneath his foot as if walking on water. The darkness seemed to be closing in on Bill as a series of new voice called to him from either side._

 _“Bill!” Gordon’s voice shouted from the left. The boy whirled around to find nothing but the endless darkness._

 _“Dad?” Bill spoke unsurely._

 _“Bill, honey!” Simone’s voice chimed and Bill turned in the opposite direction._

 _“Hey Bill!” Krista’s voice chattered._

 _“Bill, will you help me with this?” Helena’s pleasant voice asked._

 _“W-what?” Bill spun around in a circle, eyes squinting out at the darkness._

 _“Bill!” One voice yelled above the rest and Bill’s heart stopped._

 _“Georg?”_

 _Behind him, the flower bud seemed to be shrinking from view, as the blackness cleared away. Bill drew closer in wonder and screamed, as a face appeared hovering over him. Minster Jost, eyes gleaming in hatred, mouth open in a terrible cackle, mocked Bill and the boy stumbled backwards._

 _“Bill!” Georg’s voice cried desperately. Suddenly all of Bill’s family and friends had appeared, faces ashen and pleading, as Minister Jost controlled them above like marionettes. With each cruel laugh, the minister jerked his fingers and sent his little puppets sprawling._

 _Krista cried out in pain as she was sent falling to a floor that Bill could not see and Helena screamed in agony as she was hoisted up in the air by her arms. Simone and Gordon were repeatedly ripped limb from limb, their cries for Bill’s help resetting each time their bodies reassembled. Bill wished he could have helped them but his feet were frozen in terror, eyes wide as the cries built._

 _“And now my favorite!” Minister Jost crowed as a new puppet appeared. It was Georg._

 _“No!” Bill’s voice returned to him at last, “Please, stop! Stop hurting them!”_

 _“Bill.” Georg said weakly, reaching a shaking hand out towards him._

 _“Georg.” Bill sobbed, extending his own hand but never quite being able to reach the other. Suddenly the puppets disappeared and Bill was let alone to face the minister._

 _“Burn in Hell for you sins.” Minister Jost’s voice said sinisterly._

 _An explosion of fire surrounded Bill, laughter and cries of pain merging in from all around the poor soul. Bill put his hands over his ears and tried to shut out the noise._

 _“No! No!” Bill sobbed, curling in further on his own form._

 _“Watch them burn!” An explosion of fire erupted to Bill’s side but the boy had long ago shut his eyes to the scenes of torture playing out before him. He could hear the sounds of sin and death coming in at him from every angle. The wail of a baby born out of wedlock, the scream of a criminal being beheaded, the flirting coos from women of debauchery, and the pleading cries of those suffering from disease or greed._

 _Bill turned away from these sounds, eyes darting towards the flower bud that was shrinking away from him. A surge of panic overtook Bill and he began running towards it, feet carrying him as fast as he could as he heard the minister at his tail._

 _“Burn Bill!”_

 _“Get away!” Bill cried._

 _“Burn for your sin, your sin of helping a demon, your sin of loving your own brother who shares the very same flesh as blood as you do.”_

 _“Bill!” Tom’s voice called, flower bud glowing faintly as it continued to shrink in size._

 _“Tomi! Tom, help!” Bill screamed, leaning out one arm towards the plant._

 _“Both you and your brother will burn. Burn, burn!” Minister Jost’s voice sounded in the boy’s right ear and he shrieked in terror._

 _In one last desperate attempt, right at Minister Jost’s clutches seemed to be closing in from behind to snatch him up, Bill shot forward and crushed the flower in his grasp. The petals fell away from him, swirling colors turning to black, phasing through Bill’s fingers no matter how many times he tried to catch them._

 _“No…” Bill whispered, fists clenched tightly, “What have I done? No.”_

 _“Bill.” Tom’s voice said softly, “Bill return to me please.”_

 _“Tomi!” Bill sobbed. The image of Minister Jost had disappeared now, leaving Bill all alone in the utter darkness. “Tomi I need you! Tom, please! Save me!”_

 _“Bill! Bill, come on. Bill, please.” Tom’s voice was barely above a whisper and Bill listened as it faded out all together._

 _“N-no.” Bill sobbed. He tucked his arms to his chest and hunched over as he dropped to his knees._

 _“No!” Bill wailed, rocking back and forth as he clenched his hands tightly. “No, please. Don’t leave me Tom. Please.”_

 _“Bill.” The voice was almost inaudible now and a sudden glowing came from Bill’s clenched fists._

 _“W-what?” The boy said aloud in wonder as he opened his palm to reveal one last petal. The small fragment was painted blood red, exterior smooth as satin, and color deep as wine, as it lay in Bill’s pale shaking palm. A heavenly glow seemed to emit from it and the boy swallowed nervously, ever so lightly touching the petal with a single finger._

 _“Tomi?” Bill questioned and the petal’s glow faltered._

 _Bill stared down at what was left of the flower, confused at to what he should do. On one hand, he wished to remain in one spot, hoping and praying that Tom find him somehow. And yet another side of Bill, a more instinctual and animalistic side, gave the boy the overwhelming hunger to consume the petal. The notion was ridiculous, Bill eating a petal, but he found himself lifting to his lips anyways._

 _“Tom.” Bill whispered, before consuming the plant._

 _The world returned to color, emptiness giving way to the rolling greenness of the mountains and the deep stain of huddled trees. The darkness was chased away to the furthest regions of Bill’s mind as sunlight poured in and the sounds of a gurgling creek arose._

 _Bill took in these sights, chest filling up with the fresh forest air, and closed his eyes. The sunlight planted soft kisses to his eyelids and when Bill reopened them, he was one with nature. He could feel the soil beneath his bare feet, hear the murmuring of the trees, taste the richness of the moss, and see life beginning a new. Never had Bill felt so at peace and the scenery changed as he fell backwards to land in an open field. The tall stalks of hay trembled around him and Tom suddenly appeared, walking towards him in determination._

 _“Tom!” Bill cried in happiness as the older twin sank to the ground with him. Tom encased Bill’s form in his strong arms and inhaled the country air around them._

 _“Bill.” Tom’s eyes gleamed with flickers of gold, green, and chocolate, “You need to go back.”_

 _“Back? But I don’t want to go back.” Bill remembered that dark place filled with Jost’s face and shuddered. The youngest shook his head and buried his face into his protector’s chest, content with the feeling of warmth that Tom’s body provided._

 _“No, Bill.” Tom’s arms pulled Bill from him and restrained the boy. “You don’t belong here. You need to go back.”_

 _“Go back where? Go back to the darkness? Tomi, why would you say something like that?” Bill whispered, tears welling in his eyes. “Don’t you want me here?”_

 _“You don’t belong here.” Tom’s body was suddenly disintegrating and Bill screamed in terror. “Go back.”_

 _“What’s happening? Tom! Tom!” Bill tried to catch the vapor in the air but it slid from his fingers easily._

 _“Go back.” Tom’s voice said one last time. “Go back.”_

* * *

“Come on, Bill! Come back to me!” Tom cried desperately, shaking Bill’s limp form in his arms.

 

The younger twin’s form was a bit difficult to move considering that it was twice Tom’s size, but he did not give up in his efforts. Tom stepped back, dropping his shoulder, before sprinting forward and ramming his shoulder in his brother’s side. The body fat simply bunched and then fell back, bouncing slightly as the skin held it in place, while Tom was sent sprawling onto his rear.

 

“Bill!” Tom cried loudly, rushing around again to lift the creature’s massive head in his arms. “Bill wake up! Come on! Bill, please! Please wake up!”

 

Still Tom received no response and the man’s shoulders slumped. What had gone wrong? Tom had taken careful precautions to make sure that he did everything right and yet Bill would not wake. Had Tom bitten Bill too deeply? Had Bill truly not wanted the bond?

 

Tom shook that last thought from his head, threw his head back, and screamed loudly. He unleashed his anger and sorrow in that cry, believing Bill to be dead, before sinking down to hold his brother’s head to his chest.

 

“Oh Bill.” Tom began to cry, “Oh my poor Bill.” The man sniffed loudly and buried his nose into Bill’s hair.

 

“Please, Tom pleaded softly, lips ghosting Bill’s brow, “I love you.”

 

Tom looked down, praying that his confession of love would somehow work the magic to revive his twin, but Bill remained still. Anger swelled inside of the man. He had only just gained his true love to have it ripped from him?

 

“Wake,” Tom snarled bringing his fist up over Bill’s head, “Up!” The man shouted, swiping his fist down and bopping Bill solidly on the head.

 

The mighty creature in Tom’s arms woke with a start and sat up, not hearing the slight cry of panic from the person crushed beneath him, looking around in wonderment. The sights of the forest, the bare remains of the Gespensterwald, greeted Bill’s eyes.

 

“ _Tom?_ ” Bill shouted, or at least he thought he had shouted, but no sound met his ears. Bill froze, calling out once again, only to hear a low whine like that of a dog.

 

“ _Where is that coming from_?” Bill looked around for the source and yelped when he felt a strong shove from beneath his stomach.

 

“Bill!” Tom gasped, heaving for air as he crawled out from beneath his brother. Bill rose to his feet, confused as he was suddenly viewing the forest from an entirely different prospective.

 

“ _Tom, what were you-Oh shades!_ ” Bill leapt ten feet in the air as he caught sight of a pair of furry paws where his hands should have been. “ _Tom! Tom look!_ ”

 

“You’re alive!” Tom laughed, throwing his arms around one of Bill’s front legs for a hug.

 

“ _Tom?_ ”

 

“You’re alive.” Tom hugged Bill tighter and looked up to his brother.

 

“ _Oh._ ” If Bill had been in his human form he would have blushed. Then Tom was morphing into his own wolf form and Bill gasped.

 

Tom, being the taller twin, was still the larger wolf between the two. While he did not tower over his younger half, there was no doubt that Tom would become the alpha of their two man pack. Tom’s fur glinted silver in the dying moonlight as dawn approached and Bill was swooning. Unlike his twin, Bill’s fur had taken on a pure white. His fur, as soft as a rabbit’s coat, appeared like small puffs of snow on his back. Bill’s tail was thicker and bushier than Tom’s while his paws were smaller.

 

“ _Bill._ ” Tom rumbled, beginning to circle his twin and sniff at him. Bill’s heart melted as Tom’s natural pheromones made Bill’s body all too aware a strong male perfect for mating was in his immediate area.

 

“ _Ah._ ” Bill moaned softly as Tom began to lick at Bill’s muzzle in a sign of respect.

 

“ _I can hear you, Bill._ ” Tom sniggered and brushed his tail up Bill’s spine. “ _I can hear every thought that enters your mind._ ”

 

“ _We’re mates now._ ” Bill released a wolfish giggle that Tom thought was adorable.

 

“ _Hmm indeed._ ” Tom returned, circling Bill one last time before coming to a stop behind his twin. “ _And what is it that mates do?_ ”

A shiver of arousal went throughout Bill’s body and he ducked his tail between his legs, embarrassed at Tom’s bold statement. But Tom was already moving towards him, a mass of rippling muscle shifting beneath a soft coat of fur, eyes gleaming, tail bristling in excitement, as he sniffed at his brother.

 

“ _Tom!_ ” Bill gasped as Tom’s sniffs became a little too intimate and Tom chuckled, nosing for Bill to lift his tail. Their movements felt natural, as Bill feel into his new body easily, and Tom had already mastered his long ago.

 

If any other animals were in the forest at this time, they knew to back off now. The scents that Bill’s body was giving off, a natural instinct made to entice, was driving Tom wild just as his smell, strong and dominating, did the same for Bill. The smaller wolf whined, ears flattening back, as Bill begged for something that he was unsure of how to voice. The emotions stirring in Bill went far beyond the need to get off, it was something instinctual telling him that he desperately wanted Tom.

 

“ _You look so good right now._ ” Tom growled, feet shifting in the earth beneath them.

 

“ _Mates._ ” Bill thought dreamily and Tom hummed in agreement. The twins had never really needed words to communicate their feelings in their human forms and now the added benefit of telepathy rendered speech useless.

 

“ _I’m going to mount you._ ” There was an authority in Tom’s voice, it was more of a command than a statement, and Bill mewled in pleasure. The younger twin arched his tail high in the air to display himself and looked over his shoulder beckoningly.

 

Then Tom was rising up onto his hind legs, he shifted forwards, front legs dipping to the hallow between Bill’s ribcage and hipbones, as he leaned up onto his twin’s back. The smaller wolf sagged slightly under the additional weight but Bill was strong enough to support them both.

 

The larger wolf, silver fur puffing out, slowly guided his hips towards the smaller white wolf’s rear. A hardness, proof of Tom’s arousal, bumped Bill’s entrance. Bill’s body was hot and soft; hole flexing slightly as it demanded to be filled. Then Tom was filling him. The initial slide was easier this time, a mysterious wetness gathering between the two, as Tom was able to press in to the hilt.

 

Bill moaned, ears twitching, as his brother filled him. The younger twin ground in his claws into the ground and he released a high pitched whine of contentment. Tom’s breath was coming out in short heavy pants now, hind legs dancing from side to side in order to be better angle himself within his mate. Tom thrust forward, his knot slipping inside, and Bill squeaked.

 

“ _I love you, Bill._ ” Tom moaned in his head as Bill voiced that pleasure verbally.

 

“ _So good._ ” Bill’s tongue hung out and he quickly pulled it back into his mouth out of embarrassment, “ _You feel so good!_ ”

 

“ _You are my submissive._ ” Tom used that tone of authority again, punctuating it with a thrust, and Bill nearly sobbed in pleasure.

 

“ _Oh yes! You’re the alpha, Tom. You’re my alpha._ ” Bill spread his legs further apart as Tom really began to thrust.

 

The silver wolf dragged his hips back further each time before pistoning forward. Bill was making incomprehensible mewling noises now and Tom groaned. The larger wolf leaned forward, resting his chest to his mate’s back, paws holding tight around Bill’s front, as he began to aggressively pump inside of the other. The pleasurable thick slide of Tom’s member entering Bill’s body again and again had the wolf coming in a matter of minutes.

 

“ _Oh Tomi!_ ” Bill threw his head back and howled.

 

“ _Argh Bill!_ ” Tom hissed, muzzle pulling back in a grimace, before he shot his load.

 

The two stood still for a few seconds, gasping and sputtering, trying to regain their breath. Tom held tight for a few more seconds before starting to pull out, groaning softly as the retreat was a little difficult. The moment Tom was free, Bill sank down onto stomach and moaned softly, eyes watching as his twin circled around and laid down besides him.

 

Bill’s body unconsciously returned to his human form and he snuggled his body against Tom’s warm fur. It was an icy cold blast of snow that shook Bill from his post orgasm bliss as Tom wrapped his tail around him.

 

“ _We have to make it back to the cave before dawn breaks._ ” Tom rumbled, placing soft licks to Bill’s sweaty human flesh.

 

“What are we going to do, Tom?” Bill spoke softly, realization dawning upon him. “We can never return home now… not now that Georg knows.”

 

“ _Hush Bill,_ ” Tom tried his best to comfort his twin but panic was slowly beginning to take the boy.

 

“We’ll never be able to see Mother and Father again! Oh God! Tom, what have we done? So many are dead now, they’d hang us for sure! O-or burn us at the stake!” Bill tried to stand up in order to pace but Tom thwarted him, encasing Bill’s arm with his teeth and gently pulling the boy to sit.

 

“ _Bill,_ ” Tom looked his brother in the eyes, “ _You are the only family that matters to me now, you are my home. There is nothing left for us back there, we can never return. Our best chance of survival would be to travel to the northern lands where the rest of our kind live._ ”

 

“Up in the mountains?” Bill thought to the cold cave that had been serving at Tom’s temporary home.

 

“ _Beyond the mountains, far out of this land and beyond where even the Trinity can enter. I want us to go to the forest where my creator came from. There is no human life, there never has been, and we can live among others of our kind without trouble._ ”

 

“But to go so far?” Bill whispered, head hanging and Tom morphed before him.

“You are my world now.” Tom pressed a soft kiss to Bill’s forehead, “I swore to do everything in my power to protect you and I cannot let your feelings for home get in the way. Mother and Father will always love you… love us… but we will be killed by the villagers if we return.”

 

“But-”

 

“There is nothing, Bill.” Tom said firmly and Bill sighed in defeat.

 

“Alright.” Bill returned quietly as Tom place his hands on his shoulders.

 

“We need to keep moving.” Tom said, a look of compassion over his face. “Get your clothes, I have a spare at the cave as well, for now we will plan there.”

 

* * *

 

Weeks passed and the twins spent a duration of them consumed in their love making, constantly switching from their wolf forms to their human ones. At times they’d both be human, others both as wolves, and occasionally they’d fall into a category in between. Each time Tom would assert physical dominance over his twin, while Bill proved his psychological control. Tom may have controlled Bill in bed but Bill controlled Tom.

 

They pair never strayed far from their cave, both slightly afraid that their own private world would be discovered. At night they could smell the fires the villagers continued to set to the forest, intent on flushing out the Dark Beast, but the Gespensterwald was vast. It had already taken the villagers a few weeks to make it as far as they could have and Tom wanted to leave soon.

 

With the fire and corruption of man, most animals had fled the forest. Meals became more difficult to come by and the twins were having to travel further in order to hunt. The resources of the Gespensterwald were running out and it was only a matter of time before the flames reached the small cave’s doorstep.

 

“We should leave tomorrow at daybreak.” Tom snapped another branch and added it to the fire.

“During daylight? We’re more vulnerable during the day, we won’t be able to hide as easily.” Bill frowned, his small form huddled around the fire. While Bill had always been slender, he had grown thin in the past weeks, cheeks hallowed from the shortage of food.

 

“The villagers have been burning the forest all night, the men will need to rest tomorrow during the day. They won’t expect to catch us out in clear daylight so of course they will be resting. It’s our best shot.”

 

“How far long will it take to reach this other forest?”

 

“Three days in our other forms, or at least, that’s what my creator told me.” Tom scratched his head and frowned at the memory, “It’s just so strange.”

 

“What is?” Bill shivered and Tom sat down, wrapping his arms around Bill from behind. “Hmm you’re nice and warm.”

 

“Those urges that overcame me leading up to my change. I don’t see the logic behind it. Why would my creator travel so far simply to change me?”

 

“I don’t like thinking about that.” Bill whispered, kissing across Tom’s knuckles. “I’m just thankful that you survived the change.”

 

“Don’t talk like that.” Tom squeezed Bill tightly, “I’ll always be here. You never have to question that.”

 

“But Georg has a sword of pure silver. If he ever found us…”

 

“Georg would never be able to lay a hand on you, even in this new form. His love for you is too great.” Tom looked pained saying it but Bill knew it was true. There was no doubt in Bill’s mind that Georg would never be able to take action against him.

 

“I’m not so sure about me though.” Tom laughed, breaking the silence and Bill grinned up at him. “He looked pretty upset when he figured it out.”

 

“I wonder who would win in a duel.”

“Hey!” Tom tickled Bill’s sides and the dark haired boy released a sound of merriment. “I could take on Listing any day I so choose!”

 

“Georg thinks out his actions before acting upon them. You however just barge in without even considering the consequences-Tom!” Bill squealed as the older twin tackled him to the ground.

 

“Take it back, you!” Tom’s eyes sparkled as he continued to tickle his twin. His fingers danced over the giggling boy’s ribcage and Bill tried to roll away.

 

“Tomi!” Bill laughed, tears gathering in his eyes, “Tom stop!”

 

“I won’t until you take it back. We both know that it’s I who would win in-”

 

But before Tom could finish his thought, the soft echo of a howl sounded. Both twins sat up, backs ridged in fear, as a second and then a third and then a fourth voice joined in. In their time living in the woods, Bill and Tom had heard many grey wolves crying to the moon at night. However this was not the sound of any normal wolf, but rather, the cry of a werewolf.

 

The twins were entranced, having only heard each other’s howls before, as a symphony of multiple voices joined in and blended as one. Snow still lay covering the trees in a thick white blanket and the smell of smoke was still in the air.

 

“What is that?” Bill finally spoke as Tom stood, holding one arm out in gesture to be quiet.

 

The older twin ventured to the edge of the cave and began to sniff the air, shoulders tensed, hands clutched, as he assessed the scents being carried by the wind. Tom then began to strip himself of his clothes before changing into his other form.

 

“Tom, what is it? What did you smell?” Bill asked.

 

“ _There’s others out there, a pack of five, considerably older than us, moving towards the village from the southwest._ ”

“Others? I thought you said that all others lived far away. What could they possibly want here?” Bill stood and began to pull off his own clothes. Tom caught sight of it and whirled around to growl at his twin.

 

“ _You stay here._ ”

 

“But Tom!”

 

“ _Stay._ ” Tom said firmly and Bill found himself slowly sinking onto his rear. “ _I don’t know what they want or how dangerous they are._ ”

 

“Tom that’s not fair!” Bill protested, cursing as he found himself unable to move from the position Tom had order him in. “Take me with you! You shouldn’t go on your own.”

 

“ _You will stay!_ ” Tom barked and Bill whined in frustration.

 

With one last look back towards his twin, his fragile precious and currently weak human twin, Tom bolted off into the woods. Tom raced off, reassuring himself it was the right thing to do by leaving Bill behind. He felt personally responsible for his twin and would never be able to forgive himself if he let Bill in harm’s way. It was safer for Bill to remain in the cave, or at least, that’s what Tom told himself.

 

With most other life gone from the forest, it was easy for Tom to pick up the pack’s scent. Unfortunately, that also meant it made it just as easy for the pack to smell Tom.

 

* * *

 

Hours passed and Bill found himself pacing around the cave. The fire had long ago burned out but Bill wouldn’t be bothered to tend to it. Instead he continued to walk the length of the cave, muttering to himself, while constantly keeping an ear open to the wind for Tom.

 

The smell of smoke had become stronger, stronger than ever before, and it filled Bill’s lungs horribly. Plumes of smoke rose up in the distance in the approximate location of where the village was and a feeling of dread sat like a rock in Bill’s stomach. It had been far too long since Tom left, far too long since Bill was able to really feel Tom spiritually, and it was driving the younger twin crazy. What if the pack of wolves had attacked Tom? What if Tom was out there, fending them off and needing Bill’s help, while Bill was just sitting here waiting?

 

“Fecks!” Bill swore, pulling at his hair. He desperately glanced out at the smoke rising in the distance and made up his mind. “I will not sit here like a woman and do nothing!”

 

Without even bothering to take off his clothes, Bill morphed. His heavy white fur broke through the material and he shook the clinging remains from him. In his wolf form, Bill’s senses were heightened far beyond that of a human’s and he was assaulted with a series of senses. Bill could feel the cold chill of the winter air as the magnified smell of smoke blinded his sense of smell.

 

Bill coughed, eyes watering, and ran from the cave into the woods. His mighty paws carried him quickly over a large distance in a short matter of time as Bill went sailing through the snow. Flurries erupted around Bill as he ran and the wolf picked up his pace. Tom’s scent was strong in the air, laced with adrenaline and anger, along with the strong scent of blood.

 

“ _Oh please be alright._ ” Bill thought, following the scent of blood to where it was strongest. The smell was curling around his nostrils now, causing Bill’s stomach to grow in hunger, but he quickly shook the thought from his head. A clearing was coming up ahead, a manmade base stood at its center where the trees had been hacked down around it, a snubbed out fire rose in the air in the form of black smoke.

 

The wolf skidded to a halt, eyes scanning over the scene but his mind not registering the dead bodies that lay strewn around. Blood poured plentifully from each one, some missing limbs while others their heads. It was a fresh kill and whoever had done it, had done so with the purpose of eating the corpses. Bill knew immediately that it was the pack’s work and he turned away, shuddering as he caught sight of a few familiar faces but thankfully not Georg’s.

 

A human scream, female at that, rang out in the woods and Bill raced towards it. The pack was slaughtering the village, Bill didn’t know the motivation, but he knew that he had to stop it. Despite what Tom said, this had been Bill’s home at one point and he still harbored feelings for many of his fellow neighbors.

 

A woman came running towards Bill, darting through the trees and shrieking, as the sound of heavy feet on the earth followed her. In her arms the woman clutched a small infant as a man holding the hand of a child followed close behind.

 

“Here!” The man spoke, shoving the older child towards his mother, “Take the children and run!”

 

“Carsten you will be killed!” The woman sobbed, taking the hand of her second child. “You cannot leave us like this!”

 

“Go now!” Carsten turned to face back towards the direction they had come, “I will take care of this beast.”

 

“No I won’t leave you! Carsten! Carsten, please! What about the children?” The woman begged and Bill heard a twig snap from behind him.

 

The woman spun around and spotted Bill amongst the trees. Her face paled before she was shrieking in pure terror. The man turned to where his wife was looking as well and Bill stood frozen in place. The woman had frightened on her face and Bill stepped back, ears flattening against the horrid sound.

 

“Run! Run!” The man shouted as another twig snapped off to Bill’s right.

 

The white wolf whirled around, about to try and warn the man, when a massive red form came hurdling towards him and tore poor Carsten’s head off. The woman’s screams only increased as he watched the massive wolf, a werewolf just as Bill was, dig its claws into the carcass before rounding to face her.

 

“ _Get behind me!_ ” Bill leapt in front of the woman which only caused her to scream some more.

 

The red wolf growled at Bill’s interference and launched itself at him, paws spread wide in preparation to pin Bill. The white wolf had no time to dodge the attack and was sent to the ground. The red wolf then snapped its jaws and tried to take a chunk out of Bill’s shoulder but he was able to twist away. Bill brought his hind legs up and nailed the enemy wolf in the stomach. The creature howled in pain as Bill threw it off of him.

 

“ _Run you wretched woman! Run!_ ” Bill snarled at the woman who was frozen in fear.

 

The red wolf made an attempt to get around Bill to its prize but Bill was having none of that. The two engaged in a snarling mess of gnashing teeth, bloodied claws, and pained yipes. White fur clashed with red fur as the two battled for dominance and to deliver the killing blow. Every time Bill would gain the upper hand, he would be thrown off and pinned beneath the red wolf again.

 

The woman kept screaming in fear, the child in her arms crying, as the child holding her hand stood paralyzed. A hard kick to the head sent Bill sliding through the snow until his back connected painfully with a tree trunk. The wolf grunted, rising onto shaking legs, and snarled at his opponent.

 

They snapped and growled at each other, fighting savagely like the animals that their transformed bodies resembled, both attacking the other in fury. Finally Bill saw his opportunity. The red wolf threw Bill off from it and circled round to bite Bill’s hind leg. However Bill was too quick as he ducked his head and latched onto the red wolf’s ear. Bill bit down hard, not even tasting the bitter blood that spilled out onto his tongue, as the red wolf screamed in pain. Bill had a firm hold on it now and he shook the creature punishingly.

 

“ _This is my territory!_ ” Bill snarled, crunching down harder and the wolf cried out in pain. “ _Now get out!_ ”

 

Bill released the red wolf and the creature quickly scrambled away from him, anger flashing in its eyes before it darted off into the woods. The woman had ceased screaming now, however she was making small sniveling noises in the cold winter air. Bill turned cautiously towards her, lowering his head to show that he meant no harm, but the woman began to scream anyways.

 

“Get away! Get away from me! Get back!” She cried and Bill huffed.

 

“ _I don’t mean you any harm._ ” He tried to communicate with his eyes but the woman would not listen.

 

“Get away you demon! Evil beast! Get back!” The woman collapsed to her knees and began to pray.

 

Bill backed away in disbelief. He had just saved her and yet the woman still claimed he was a demon? The cries from the village were louder now and Bill decided to leave the woman as he ran off towards his old home.

 

Smoke rose up in the air and tainted all the white snow around it.

 

* * *

When Bill finally reached the village, his home was unrecognizable. The church lay smashed into a pile of splintered wood, the houses and fields burned, and the dead littered the streets. The survivors ran about gathering weapons and screaming as the pack, now narrowed down to three, chased them through the streets. Bill could not spot the red wolf he fought earlier, the fifth pack member, or Tom anywhere. He hoped that his brother was doing alright fairing on his own.

 

“Get back!” Bill heard Georg’s voice shout.

 

The man was currently fending off a single wolf, sword of pure silver slashing, as the werewolf kept its distance. The villagers had gathered behind Georg, their savior, as Minister Bushido hurriedly read passages from the Bible. The group had been backed into a corner, the other two pack members closing in, and Bill did not hesitate.

 

The wolf lunged for the frontrunner in the group and knocked the black wolf to its side. Bill sunk his teeth into the black wolf’s shoulder and the other two pack members were instantly knocking Bill from their leader. The villagers gasped at the addition of the fourth wolf and Georg took a step forward as means of protection.

 

Bill yelped as one wolf bit into his fur and he shook the creature from him quickly. The white wolf then spun around and faced his three enemies, determined to put a wall between them and his village. The message was clear and Georg stared in wonderment at the white beast before him.

 

Bill launched himself at the leader once more, nature instincts telling him to eliminate the alpha first, as the black wolf met Bill’s attack with one of its own. The two creatures clashes, the remaining pack members hovering around as the two fought, and Bill struggled desperately against the alpha. The black wolf was stronger than Bill, both age and experience allowing it to easily block Bill’s attacks. But still Bill did not give up.

 

The white wolf grabbed onto the alpha’s neck and the black wolf snarled in rage. Instantly the two pack members had Bill pinned to the ground, their teeth sunk into Bill’s neck, as he tore at him. Bill yipped in pain, hind legs kicking furiously, as he tried to push the two bodies off of him.

 

The alpha watched from the distance, the deep wound on its neck bleeding profusely. The two pack members continued their assault on Bill as he twisted and turned to no avail at escaping. Blood stained his pristine white fur now and Bill choked helplessly, trying one last time to buck them from him. It did not work.

 

Bill lay there, breathing heavily, squirming in pain as the two readied themselves for the kill. Amongst the crowd Bill sought Georg’s eyes and pleaded with them.

 

“ _G-Georg. Help me._ ” Bill said, although to the man it sounded like a low whine. Georg stared at the white wolf in shock, eyes widening as he was met with a familiar hazel.

 

“Bill?” Georg whispered but Minister Bushido caught it. The holy man looked on in disgust at the new form Bill had taken on.

 

Bill whined pathetically, body too weak to fight anymore, as the alpha approached to deliver the killing blow. Bill gazed up at the black wolf and swore that he saw a flicker of disappointment in the wolf’s eyes.

 

But before the pack could act, a voice called out from the woods.

 

“ _BILL!_ ”

 

“ _Tom!_ ” Bill barked happily, tail wagging weakly.

 

Tom burst into the square, silver fur matted and bloodied, but it was clear that Tom had been the winner of the battle. Tom’s hackles rose as he took in the sight of his wounded twin and snarled at the alpha. The other two pack members were off of Bill in a flash, staring at Tom in horror as they smelled their dead comrade’s blood dripping from between Tom’s jaws.

 

“ _Get off of him._ ” Tom commanded but the alpha held its ground.

 

“ _So you two have mated._ ” The black wolf smiled snarkish and Bill blinked. He was not hearing the other wolf’s voice in his head as he did with Tom but rather was able to understand the low growls coming from the beast.

 

“ _He is my mate and you have harmed him, just as you have harmed our village. What is it that you want?_ ” Tom lowered his head and set his ears back.

 

“ _For harming your mate I am sorry but we were left with no choice. He was protecting the humans._ ”

 

“ _These humans are part of our home. Amongst them,_ ” Tom sighed with relief when he spotted Simone and Gordon amongst the crowd, “ _Amongst them live our mother and father. They are human and we cannot allow you to hurt our friends and family._ ”

 

“ _Friends._ ” The black wolf sneered the word. “ _All men are corruptive. They destroy life! Look at what they have done to the forest! It is time that the humans learned a lesson._ ”

 

“ _Mankind is foolish sometimes but they are learning! Our village has learned how to give back to the soil and thank it for the crops its has given the village._ ”

 

“ _A few rights do not redeem a wrong._ ” The black wolf snapped its jaws and the villagers jumped back in fear.

 

“ _They were scared! Humans fear things that they do not understand! The burnings are not the fault of humans as a whole but rather just one in particular._ ” Bill said, struggling to stand. His words did not say who but the alpha’s attention turned to Minister Bushido.

 

“ _This is our home._ ” Tom said firmly. “ _And we will not let you harm them._ ”

 

“ _Such passion in only pups._ ” One of the pack members snorted and the alpha sighed, ears relaxing.

 

“ _We do not wish to hurt those of our kind-_ ”

 

“ _But they are part of your kind as well!_ ” Bill objected, “ _When the moon phases out, you become human just like these people here! You cannot claim to hate humans when you are one yourself._ ”

 

This seemed to quiet the pack and the two wolves drew in closer to their alpha. Suddenly the red wolf that Bill had fought earlier appeared from the woods and joined the pack as well. Four to two hardly seemed fair but Bill felt no fear if a fight was necessary to protect his home.

 

The pack did not speak, but merely looked amongst one another, silently communicating to each other in deep discussion. Finally the alpha lifted its head and regarded the twins. Tom moved protectively in front of Bill.

 

“ _We apologize for the lives that have been lost tonight but the forest must not burn anymore. If you can promise us this, we will leave without protest._ ”

 

“ _How are we-_ ” Tom began angrily but Bill stopped him.

 

“ _Tom, I will take care of it._ ” Bill said, wincing as he stood. Tom watched his twin wearily as the wolf before him began to transform into a human again.

 

The villagers gasped, some cried out in fear, as Bill finally became human again. Angry red marks marred the boy’s skin from where he had been attacked and Simone cried out from amongst the crowd. Mother’s covered their children’s eyes against Bill’s nudity and Minister Bushido gripped his Bible tightly.

 

“Bill?” Simone called, “Bill is that really you?”

 

“Yes, Mother.” Bill said softly. Simone was immediately pushing through the crowd and flinging her arms around her son.

 

“Bill! Oh Bill! You’re alive! We’ve been searching the forest for days for you! Oh my darling son!” Simone wept and Gordon threw his arms around the pair.

 

“My son.” Gordon said, eyes glimmering.

 

“He is the Devil!” Minister Bushido shouted, “Do not touch him! A demon in human form!”

 

The holy man stepped forward and snatched the sword of silver from Georg’s hands. Simone cried out in fear and Gordon did his best to shield his wife and child from the oncoming attack. But before the minister could even raise the sword above his head, Tom swatted the man with his paw. Minister Bushido was sent flying across the square into the side of the blacksmith shop, but before the man could even register what had happened, Tom tore the man’s head straight off.

 

This time no one screamed in fear.

 

“T-Tom?” Simone looked in wonderment at her oldest son but Tom remained in his wolf form, eyes locked onto Bill.

 

“The wolves have promised to never return as long as you stop burning the forest.” Bill spoke to the small handful of survivors. “We have quarreled with the forest for so long, don’t you see? The path to peace here in the village is not in the church.” Bill pointed to the chapel’s splintered ruins.

 

“We must coexist with the forest and take more than is needed.” Bill looked around to the crowd. They all met his eyes and some were even nodding.

 

“There’s been too many deaths, far too many. Stop burning the forest, replant trees and help it grow, and I promise the wolves will never harm the village again.”

 

“We promise.” Georg spoke up and the crowd began to whisper.

“With the ministers dead and my father gone,” Georg looked pained at that last part and Tom looked away, “I will assume control over the village. We promise to stop burning the forest and to live in peace with the animals of the Gespensterwald.”

 

“Thank you Georg.” Bill smiled softly and Georg returned it sadly.

 

“ _It is done._ ” The alpha spoke, turning to leave. “ _We will be waiting on the hill crest if you two decide to join us in returning home to our forest. We will not wait long._ ”

 

“ _Bill, we have to go._ ” Tom spoke and Bill looked to his parents sadly.

 

“This is the last time that you will see us.” Bill said.

 

“What do you mean? Bill! We just got you back! And Tom too!” Simone gasped.

 

“We can’t stay here. The Trinity will come soon and…” Bill trailed off looking to Tom. “We want to be able to live with our own kind without having to worry about hiding a secret like this.”

 

“Bill.” Simone began to cry.

 

“You will always be our Mother,” Bill gathered her in this arms and then Gordon, “And you our Father. Tom and I both love you more than anything in the world.”

 

“H-he is right.” Gordon sniffed, “They cannot stay here like this. Word will spread to the other villages and the Trinity will come for them.”

 

“ _Bill._ ” Tom said, lowering his body to the ground. Bill detangled himself from his parents and climbed onto Tom’s back. The pair gazed down at what remained of their village and tried to remember back to the days before this.

 

“ _I love you, Mother, Father._ ” Tom said softly and Bill petted his head.

 

“Tom says that he loves you and will miss you both.” Bill smiled through his tears and wiped at his eyes.

 

“Take care of each other.” Gordon said, wrapping his arm around Simone’s shoulder.

 

“And remind Tom to wash his hair! He never washes his hair.” Simone sobbed.

 

“I will.” Bill sniffed as Tom began to walk off towards the hillcrest. As they departed the villagers began to call out their thanks to the twins for saving them and their apologies for treating them so badly. Bill waved at them, and exaggerated motion above his head so that they could clearly make out his farewell.

 

Bill and Tom were just outside of the village perimeter, the pack in sight, when Georg came running after them.

 

“Wait!” Georg shouted, “Bill wait!”

 

“Georg?” Bill questioned, twisting around to see the man running after them. “Tom it’s Georg!”

 

“ _Shall I run?_ ” Tom snickered but Bill was already flagging down the man.

 

“Bill! Bill.” Georg stopped along side them and paused to catch his breath.

 

“Georg what are you doing?”

 

“Bill.” Georg picked up his head and struggled to get the words out. “I love you. I’m in love with you even despite all of this. I will always love you and I just wanted you to know that. That if you ever need me, I would not hesitate to help you no matter what form you are in.”

 

“Oh.” Bill blushed and Tom’ hackles began to rise, “Georg… that’s… I don’t know what to say.”

 

“ _Tell him to find his own mate._ ” Tom growled and Georg’s eyes widened.

 

“Georg I really care for you.” Bill looked the man in the eyes. “But I care for you they way I would for a fear friend. I love you in the most platonic way possible and my love for you has only grown in these last few months. I’m afraid that I can never love you in the way that you wish for me to, but I do deeply care about your wellbeing and happiness.”

 

“There really was no chance for me from the beginning. I know that now.” Georg looked to Tom when he said that. Tom suddenly relaxed, the threat of a rival male gone, and truly listened to the man’s words.

 

“I wish you two happiness and I will do my best as leader of the village. And there will never be a day that I thank God for sparing my life and letting get to know you two.”

 

The pack on the hill shifted uneasily, a clear indicator that they were readying to leave, and Bill knew their time was short.

 

“Thank you. Take care of yourself Georg.” Bill waved as they began their assent to the hillcrest.

 

“Hey Tom!” Georg called once they reached the top. Tom picked up his head and flicked an ear in acknowledgement.

 

“You better take good care of him, you hear? If Bill ever comes back to me crying, I’m going to kick your ass!” Georg laughed good-naturedly and Tom chuckled.

 

“Bye Georg!” Bill called as the pack ventured further into the woods. The boy continued to wave, riding proudly on the back of the massive wolf that was his twin brother.

 

Georg watched them disappear from view and smiled to himself. He would take the twin’s secret to his grave.

 

* * *

 

“ _You will like it there._ ” The alpha of the pack spoke as the six made their way through the Gespensterwald.

 

“ _It is a fine forest that is far larger than yours. There are many animals there that have not inhabited these woods since long ago._ ” The red wolf added in and Bill nodded, watching the scenes around him.

 

“ _I have a question._ ” Tom spoke, “ _Why would my creator venture so far out to our village simply to change me?_ ”

 

“ _People are not randomly turned into werewolves. They have always had in their blood, a recessive gene that calls out to a werewolf when the time for changing comes. You and your brother’s line have a history of werewolves, that probably was not activated for so many years that it was forgotten from your family’s history._ ”

 

“Does that mean our Mother or Father could turn?” Bill asked hopefully but the alpha shook its head.

 

“ _The blood only calls to us when appropriate. A werewolf needs a mate and if a suitable one is not in the area, the blood will call to be changed. The two of you are very born under a very lucky star that you both came from a werewolf line and wished to be mated to the other._ ”

 

“Oh.” Bill smiled, running his hands through Tom’s coat. Tom rumbled happily and the pack pointedly looked away.

 

“ _There is a bright future for you both in our forest._ ” The alpha spoke, “ _You are coming to us right during mating season actually._ ”

 

“ _But I’m sure you two will want some time alone._ ” The red wolf snickered and Bill’s face burned.

 

“ _Do not tease them. The time for your new lives have come my little pups. Look away from the old life that you are leaving behind and embrace your true selves. Your time to live is now._ ”

 

The pack continued to walk even when Tom stopped. They moved onwards, knowing that Tom wished to have a private moment with his twin, and gave the pair their privacy.

 

“Tomi?” Bill questioned when they stopped.

 

“ _Look at that Bill._ ” Tom nodded towards the sun that had begun to rise. Colors of orange, pink, and purple bled through the sky and Bill awed.

 

“It’s beautiful.” Bill sighed, leaning down to wrap his arms around Tom’s neck. “I love you, Tom.”

 

“ _No matter what this place brings, I will always love you and swear to protect you._ ” Tom rubbed his head against Bill.

 

“You and me forever.” Bill grinned. “Let’s go before the pack gets too far ahead.”

 

And so they continued on, until their village was nothing but a distant memory. Until the story of werewolves was passed down from generation until generation. Until the names Bill and Tom were lost to time and the only reference to such a fantastic tale even happening, was in the form of a little red cape.

**Author's Note:**

> French translation: http://fancy-translations.skyrock.com/3122168169-Premier-chapitre-Rotkappchen.html


End file.
